


Turnabout Beginnings-A Phoenix Wright Fanfic

by MajinMonster



Category: Phoenix Wright
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinMonster/pseuds/MajinMonster
Summary: Annika is a little less than normal girl in a band with her two best friends Samm, and Gabi. After a show one night she witnesses a crime she shouldn't have. She meets with Phoenix, and gives a statement, but refuses to testify in court. Will he change her mind?**
Relationships: Annika Peters/Phoenix Wright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Turnabout Incident

"Annie? ANNIE? Annika, are you still there?"

"Dad, I...I have to go. I think I just witnessed a murder…" 

The lights above me buzzed like thousands of angry bees. I could hear the second hand of the clock ticking. Silhouettes quickly walked past the door, and I wondered when someone was going to come talk to me. The door handle turned with a creak that made my ears ring, and a large man in a tattered trench coat walked in. He looked nervous, and cleared his throat. 

"Uh, sorry to keep you waiting Miss Peters. It will only be a few more minutes." he said. 

"It's late. I played a gig tonight, and I'd like to go home. If I promise to come back tomorrow can I please leave?" I said, annoyed. 

Mr. Shifty Eyes looked down at the ground. 

"I would love to let you go, pal, but first I need to ask a few questions." he said. 

"I'm not the person you're looking for." I said even more annoyed. 

"We know. You're a witness. We just need a statement for right now." He said looking to the left of me. 

I rolled my eyes. 

"Can't I just write something down, and go home? I'm tired, and I'd like to leave." I felt like a child having a temper tantrum. 

He smiled, and the wrinkles by his eyes formed a crease. 

"You'll be out of here soon, Annika." he turned, and walked out of the door. 

I groaned, and slumped back in my chair. My phone buzzed in the pocket of my jeans, and I quickly grabbed it. Gabi. My best friend, and band mate. Probably trying to figure out where the hell I was. I tapped on the green phone.

"Hey, Gabs." I said trying my best to sound cheerful.

"Annie, what the hell. Where are you?" she sounded worried. 

"I'm fine, don't worry. Something, um, came up." I replied nonchalantly. 

"Samm and I have been looking for you for hours. We went back to The Bear Claw hoping you got stuck talking to some groupie." she said with a panicked tone. 

"You hoped?" I said half amused, and half irritated. 

"It was the best scenario we could come up with." she said. 

"Where the hell is she? Is she okay?" I heard Samm's voice in the background. 

He sounded worried, mixed with panic, mixed with irritation. 

"Tell him I'm fine." I said with a yawn. 

"She said she's fine, Samm." Gabi replied back to him. 

"Good, then I'm going to ring her bloody neck. Where has she been? The gig got over with hours ago." he said. 

I pictured him pacing our kitchen in his pajamas like a worried middle aged mother. The thought made me laugh. 

"Are you laughing? Honestly, Annie what's so funny? We've been worried sick, and you're laughing." Gabi scolded in a motherly tone. 

"Look, I'm fine. I can't really explain right now because I'm pretty sure I'm being recorded." I looked around the poorly lit, boring room, and spotted an antique camera hanging from the ceiling.

"Scratch that, I know I'm being recorded." I said with a sigh.

"Recorded? What did you do? Annie, what's going on?" Gabi sounded like she was headed for a meltdown. 

The door squeaked open again, and Shifty Eyes walked back in. 

"I'll explain later, Mom. I have to go. I love you." I said sarcastically.

I blew a kiss into the phone, and hung up. I'd pay for that later. I knew it. 

"Is your Mom really worried?" Shifty Eyes asked. 

"Like you wouldn't believe." I said with a smirk. 

He looked at the floor. 

"Sorry, pal. This questioning won't take long. Then you'll be free to go." he said. 

He put a cup of water down in front of me, and I eyeballed it. 

"Thought you may be thirsty after waiting so long." he said finally meeting my eyes. 

He reminded me of Frankenstein. He was a big guy, with an obvious home done haircut. He didn't have much facial hair, just three little strands on his chin. His trench coat looked like it had seen better days, and his tie hung loosely down the front of his shirt. I grabbed the cup in front of me, and took a sip of water.

"I want to introduce myself before we get this interview going. I'm detective Dick Gumshoe. I'm the head detective of the police force." he said with a broad smile. 

I spat what little water I had in my mouth out, and let out a loud laugh. 

"I'm sorry. Your name is what?" I said wiping water off of my chin. 

"Dick Gumshoe. Is there a problem?" he replied with a quizzical look on his face. 

"Oh, no not at all." I said carefully taking another sip of water. He kept his eyes on me. 

"Alright then. I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and I want you to answer them to the best of your abilities. Okay, pal?" he said getting out a piece of paper, and a pen. 

"Okay, pal." I answered back sarcastically. 

He looked up at me and smiled. I had a slight inkling he had no idea what sarcasm was. 

"Name, and occupation?" he said looking up at me. 

"You're the detective. Shouldn't you already know that?" I asked seriously. 

He sighed. 

"The faster you answer these questions, the faster you can go." he said with an irritated tone. 

Now it was my turn to sigh. 

"Annie Peters. I'm in a band with my best friends Samm Stone, and Gabi Viktor, and-" he put his hand up. 

"Ugh. What?" I asked. 

"I'm going to need a full name, Miss Peters." he said frowning. 

"Oh, sorry. Sammuel Stone, and Gabriella Viktor." I said smiling. 

He didn't look happy at all. 

"Your full name." he said tapping the pen on the table. 

I paused. I hated my full name. I hated saying it even more. 

"Annika Peters." I said. Disgust bubbled in my stomach. 

"And you said you're in a band?" he asked while the pen scratched on the paper. 

"Yeah. Are you going to need the full name of that too?" I asked. 

He made eye contact again. 

"Hilarious." He looked back down at the paper. 

"What were you doing before you witnessed this incident?" he asked looking up at me again. 

"I was playing a gig at The Bear Claw with my friends." I said leaning back in my chair. 

"The Bear Claw? That bar downtown? Aren't you a little young to be there?" He asked. 

"Aren't you a little old to be wondering what my age is?" I snapped back. 

He stayed quiet. I sighed. 

"I'm 23. Same with my friends. We're all of legal age to be consuming adult beverages at the bar, but we weren't. We frequent there for gigs only. Sometimes our fans buy us drinks, but they didn't tonight." I said feeling a yawn building up. 

"About how long were you there?" he asked finishing writing the current information. 

"About four hours. We play a few songs, and then hang with the fans that stayed for the whole set. After that we pack up, and go home." I said looking up at the clock. 

He scribbled on the paper, and then put his pen between his teeth. 

"Describe what you saw for me." He said. 

My stomach flipped. I didn't want to revisit it at all, but knew I had to. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. 

"After the show my dad called me. He usually does just to see how everything went. I returned his call, and started walking down a sidewalk that's known not to be safe." I said. 

He cocked his head. 

"Why did you go down that way?" he asked. 

"I just started walking. Do you know anyone who can stand still while they're on the phone?" I said. 

"Plenty. Go on." 

I took another deep breath. A sick feeling rose in my stomach. 

"As I was walking I noticed two silhouettes blocking my path. One was standing upright, and one was on the sidewalk not moving. The standing one turned towards me, and I noticed something in his hands. As my eyes came into focus I saw that it was a man holding a knife covered in blood. When he saw me he turned, and threw the knife into the grass, and ran. 

"That's when I ended the call with my Dad, and called the police." I finished. 

The clock ticked loudly as he wrote. 

"Do you have anyone who can vouch for you being where you say you were?" he asked. 

I laughed. 

"Do I look like someone who would commit a murder?" I asked. 

He looked to the right of my face this time. 

"You know what? Don't answer that. I have a whole bar full of people who can honestly tell you I was there." I said. 

"...full of people who knew she was present." he repeated as he wrote. 

The lights buzzed above us. They were getting annoying. 

"Alright. I think that's all we need for now. Can you do me a favor, pal?" he said sliding a blank piece of paper towards me. 

I looked down at it feeling slightly confused. 

"You want an autograph?" I asked. 

It was his turn to laugh. 

"I need your phone number. A lawyer will be getting in contact with you." He said. 

"Woah, woah, wait. Lawyer? Why would I need a lawyer?" I said. 

"They just need to talk to you. You're not in trouble." he said reassuringly. 

He handed me a smaller piece of paper. 

"Here's my business card in case you have any questions." I slid it into my wallet. 

"So, uh, am I free to go now?" I asked standing up, and stretching my legs. 

He nodded. 

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked. 

"Are you taking me?" I asked hoping I knew the answer. 

"An officer would escort you home, pal." he said. 

"I'm good. I'm really bad with people in authoritative positions." I said. 

He opened the door for me, and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I tapped Gabi's contact information. I tapped the green phone, and it started ringing. 

"What?" she sounded pissed. 

"Is that really how you talk to someone you thought was dead?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, just wait until you get home." she said. 

"Speaking of getting home can you come pick me up?" I asked. 

"From where pray tell!" she shrieked. 

"Um..the...police station." I was hesitant to answer. 

"THE WHAT?" she was louder than the last time. 

"I'm not in trouble. I can explain everything when you and Samm come pick me up." 

She sighed. 

"Samm is asleep. I'll be there in ten minutes." she said. 

"The police station is a half an hour away." I said. 

"Ten minutes!" and she hung up. 

I slid my phone back into my pocket, and stood under the dim light of a streetlight. It still hadn't registered in my mind that I had witnessed a murder. A few hours ago I was on a stage with my friends, and now I was standing outside of the police department after giving a statement. A cool breeze blew, and made me shudder. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, and took a deep breath. Panic filled my body as I reminded myself that I forgot to call my Dad back.

I had been on the phone with him right as the murderer fled. He was probably worried about me, but as I checked the time on my phone I realized it was way too late to call, and let him know I was safe. I decided to text him instead. 

Hey Dad. Just wanted to let you know I'm safe. Had to go to the police department to make a statement. I'll call you tomorrow. Xoxo- Annie.

The blare of a horn made me jump, and I soon recognized that it was Gabi. She really did make it in ten minutes. I was impressed. I opened the passenger side door of her white SUV, and hopped in. The heat was on, and it felt nice on my cold skin. 

The lights inside the car illuminated her angry face. 

"Heyyyyyyy." I said innocently. 

"You. Explain. Now." she said. 

Her knuckles were white from how hard she was grasping the steering wheel. 

I was unsure how, or where to even start. She flipped on her turn signal, and turned onto the street. 

"Annika, I swear if you don't start talking…" she started. 

I leaned my seat back, and relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever. 

"Oh no, don't you even fall asleep. You're telling me what the hell is going on." she said. 

"It's hard to explain." I said feeling guilty I couldn't just out and say it. 

"Hard to explain? What's hard to explain about where you were? Samm and I were ready to file a missing persons report, Annie." she said angrily. 

My stomach flipped. I could almost taste the words on my tongue, but I knew Gabi, and I knew how she was going to react. 

"Ugh. Okay. Remember how my Dad called right after we packed up?" I said. 

I closed my eyes so I could focus on my breathing. 

"Yeah. I remember." she sounded more calm. 

"Well, I walked down that shifty sidewalk. You know, the one the bartender always tells new customers to avoid because of the drifters?" I shuddered again regardless of how warm I felt. 

"Okay…" she said. 

She was trying to piece everything together already. I could tell. 

"Gabs, I saw someone.." I stopped. 

"You saw someone..?" she mirrored my words. 

I took a deep breath, and blurted it out. 

"I saw someone murder someone else, Gabi." 

She slammed on the breaks. Everything in the back seat hit the floor with a crash. 

"YOU WHAT?" her voice cracked. 

I could tell that the color had drained from her face even in the darkness of the vehicle. 

"There was a woman laying on the sidewalk, and a man standing over her with a bloody knife. I knew she was dead when I saw her, but didn't want to believe it. I blacked out, and when I came back to my senses I was being taken to the police department by some big, weird detective."

Gabi remained silent. 

"Gabs?" I needed to know she heard me. 

When she spoke her voice was just above a whisper. 

"Please tell me this is a joke, Annie." she stared straight ahead. 

I was utterly confused. 

"Gabi, why would I joke about this?" I asked seriously. 

She turned to me, and her face looked like it was made of stone. Her eyes were larger than normal, and her breath was shallow. 

"Are you okay?" I asked a little nervous of her response. 

A chuckle escaped from between her frozen lips. 

"My best friend witnessed a murder, and she's worried about me." she said to herself. 

She suddenly flung her arms around me, and made weird choking sounds. 

"Annie, I'm so sorry I got so mad at you. I was just worried. Samm was worried. We shouldn't have been so upset." she said while she squeezed me. 

"Um, it's fine, Gabs." I said patting her arm. 

She released me, and I inhaled quickly. I wasn't aware of how hard it had been to breathe while she hugged me. 

"Are you alright? I mean the detective wasn't mean to you at all, right? They don't think you did it, do they?" she was speaking at an unnatural rate of speed for a human. 

"I'm fine, and no. I'm not in trouble. I'm a key witness though. I have to talk to some lawyer." I said with a sigh.

"A lawyer, why?" she said surprised. 

"They need more information about what I saw I guess. " I said. 

"What if they call you into court? What if you have to speak in front of a jury?" she asked. 

I hadn't thought about that. 

"I don't do court. I'll give a statement, and it'll be all good." I said confidently. 

"Annie, they don't just let you give a statement on paper, and go. We've watched enough crime shows to know that." Gabi was returning back to her normal self. 

"I'm not doing court." I said starting to get irritated. 

She was silent for a long time. My eyelids started to get heavy, and it started to be a struggle to keep them open. 

"I'm glad you're okay, Annie." she said after a few more minutes of silence. 

"Mhmmmmm." was all I could get out. 

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" 

I must have fallen asleep. Samm's thick Australian accent cut through me, and all of the fogginess in my brain went away. 

"Samm.." Gabi started, but was interrupted by his hand shooting up. 

"Don't Samm me, Gabriella. Annie, where have you been?" 

He really played the part of concerned mom well. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket, and held out Detective Gumshoe's business card, and handed it to Samm. He grabbed it between his pointer, and middle finger, and looked down at it. As soon as he read it, his eyes shot towards me. 

"A detective? What's going on? What is this?" he said. 

The card was shaking between his fingers. 

"This is where I was." I said. My voice started shaking. 

"With a detective? Why?" he started to calm down. 

I really had no ambition to tell the story again. I plopped down on our white couch in the middle of the floor, and leaned my head back. 

"Annie.." he said. 

Gabi walked over to him and thread her arm between his. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he looked at her. Concern was plastered all over his face. 

"Someone needs to start talking." he said. 

"My dad called me after the show tonight. Do you remember that?" I sighed. 

I was exhausted, but owed it to Samm to tell him the truth. 

"Yeah. Course I do." he said while we walked over and sat on the cushion next to where I was. 

Gabi walked over and sat on the other side of me. Her expression look pained. 

"I walked down that shady sidewalk. The one where the drifters hang out, and saw something I don't think I was meant to." I said. 

He turned his head towards me. He was clearly still confused. 

"Samm. There was a lady laying on the sidewalk. A man was standing over her with a bloody knife. As soon as he saw me he threw the knife and took off. I hung up with my dad, and called the police. I've been talking to a detective about what I saw." 

He stood, and placed his hands by his mouth. He didn't speak, but I could hear him mumbling something, and he paced the living room. 

"I didn't do it if it makes you feel any better." I said with a hint of sarcasm. 

He stopped, and looked at me. 

"You think this is a joke? That man could have hurt you. You could have been dead as well." he said. 

I couldn't read his mood. 

"Well I'm not. Clearly you can see that." I snapped.

"They're making her talk to some lawyer." Gabi squeaked. 

Her eyes were glued to the floor, and her knees were up to her chest. She looked like she was trying to save herself from panicking. 

"Why the hell would she need to talk to a lawyer? She didn't bloody kill anyone." Samm said.

His irritation was getting to dangerous levels. 

"They need details." I said. 

"Details? You said everything you know to this Detective Gymsock." he threw the card on the ground. 

"Gumshoe." I corrected him. 

He rolled his eyes, and sat back down on the couch. 

"Just tell me you're alright, mate. This…. killer...he..he didn't hurt you did he?" I could see him looking me over. His voice was shaking. 

"No." I said. 

The sick feeling came back.

"So what do we do?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"We don't do anything. This is all me." 

He looked over at me, and pain flashed across his face. 

"If I have to meet with this lawyer I will, but I'm not going to court." I said pulling my own knees up, and putting my head on them. 

"They'll probably ask you to testify. You can't just say no. You witnessed a major crime." Samm argued. 

"No court." I said. 

I was sticking to my decision. 

He sighed, and squeezed my shoulder before he stood up. 

"You don't have to do this alone. We're with you." he said. 

He reached out for Gabi's hand, and she lifted her head to look at him. I hadn't noticed she'd fallen asleep until she rubbed her eyes, and yawned. 

"Regardless of what happens maybe it would be best if we all got some sleep. We'll clear our heads, and think things over after a bit of sleep." he said. 

I stood, and stretched. My back was still stiff from sitting in the chair at the police department. We all sleepily climbed the stairs, and went to our respective rooms. I flopped onto my bed, and snuggled under my blankets convinced this was all just a wild, and crazy dream. Life would be much better once I woke up


	2. Turnabout Meeting

Bzzzz...bzzzz….bzzzz

Bzzz...bzzzz...bzzzz

What the hell was that noise? My eyes flitted open, and saw sunlight pouring into my room. My head pounded as light seared my corneas, and I tossed my blankets over my head. The buzzing started again. 

Bzzz...bzzzz...bzzzz. 

My phone fell off of my bedside table, and hit the floor. 

"You deserved that, you bastard." I said as I picked it up. 

I tapped the screen, and saw I had five missed calls from my dad, and one unknown. I immediately tapped on my dad's contact information, and called him back. 

"Annika!" he said in a panic. 

"I'm okay, Dad." I said through a yawn. 

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning. What happened?" his voice was quivering.

Hadn't this all been a dream? Wasn't I supposed to wake up to some normalcy? 

"I had to talk to a detective last night. I got home late. I'm sorry for not calling you back." I said. 

I didn't want to go through all of the details again.

"I'm just glad you're safe, sweetheart." he said. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I am too." I said. 

"Look, honey I have to run back to work. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Can I call you later?" he sounded rushed. 

"Yeah, sure." I answered while I sat up. 

"Alright. I love you, Annie. Talk soon." 

"Love you too, Dad." the conversation ended. 

I willed myself to get all the way out of bed, and my feet hit the cold hardwood floor. I looked at the time on my phone. 9:35 AM. I silently wondered if Samm and Gabi were awake yet. I cracked the door to my room open, and didn't hear voices. They mustn't have been awake. 

My phone buzzed again from the bedside table. I flipped it over, and checked the Caller ID. Unknown name, but a number popped up. My stomach hit the floor, and a million "what ifs" swirled around in my head. What if this is the murderer? What if someone was watching me? 

What if someone knows I talked? I quickly brushed those thoughts away, and tapped the green phone. 

"Um, hello?" I said nervously. 

"Hi, is this Annika Peters?" a man's voice replied back. 

"It is. Who's this?" I asked cautiously. 

"Oh, this is Phoenix Wright. I'm from Wright and Co. Law Offices. I got your number from Detective Gumshoe." he said. He sounded nervous. 

"Oh, right." I was hoping this call wasn't coming. 

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd be willing to come down to the offices, and talk about what you saw last night." he said outright. 

My stomach hit the floor. 

"Did I not give enough information to the detective?" I wondered. 

He laughed. 

"No, no that's not it at all. I just need all of the information I can get so my assistant and I can piece together just who were looking for." he said. 

"Oh. Um, yeah I guess I can come down." I said hesitantly. 

From the other end of the phone I could hear a girl talking. 

"Nick, is she coming? Please tell me she's coming!" she sounded excited. 

"Yes, she's coming." He sounded almost embarrassed. 

The girl cheered. 

"You'll have to excuse my overly excited partner. She's apparently a huge fan of yours." he said. 

I blushed a little. I'd never personally met a fan. 

"That's actually a little flattering." I said with a chuckle. 

He laughed too. 

"I'll let her know you're flattered." he said. 

"By all means, please do. So, what time would you like me to make my grand appearance?" I asked. 

"Let's say noon? Does that work for you?" he asked. 

I checked the time on my phone again. 9:45. 

"Noon works perfectly." I said hoping the car would be available. 

"Great! I look forward to meeting you." he said happily. 

"You look forward to meeting with me over a murder investigation?" I said with a sarcastic twinge to my voice. 

He was quiet. 

"I...uh...well…" he was flustered. 

"It's okay. I was joking. I also look forward to meeting you, and your excited assistant." I said. 

I disconnected, and put my phone on the bedside table. I flung the door to my room open, and saw Samm and Gabi sitting on the couch on the floor below. They both turned when they heard me descending the stairs. 

"Annie." Gabi stood up. 

"The lawyer called." I said putting my hands behind my head. 

She gasped. 

"What did they say?" Samm asked curiously. 

"I have to be there at noon. Can I use the car?" I said. 

"We'll go with you." Gabi said. 

"No." I said. 

They both looked like I had hurt them. 

"I'll be okay. It's just a meeting." I said hoping I was telling the truth. 

After reassuring them multiple times I was free to go upstairs, and take a shower. As the warm water ran over my body I ran through what I was going to say to this lawyer. I was unapologetically sticking to my guns. I would not testify in court. Would he badger me until I agreed? 

I rinsed off, and got out to dry off. I pulled on a black shirt, and jeans, and pulled a brush through my wet blonde hair. I checked my appearance in the mirror, and gave myself a thumbs up. I went back to my room to retrieve my phone, and then headed downstairs. 

"You're sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Gabi asked. 

She's always been overprotective of me, but it was starting to be a little much. 

"Yes, Gabs. I'll be fine." I said with a confident smile. 

She smiled back, but something about it seemed forced. 

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and checked the time. 11:15 AM. I silently asked Gabi for the car keys, and she handed them to me after she grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. 

"Please be safe. Please." she whispered. 

Samm came forward, and threw his arms around me. 

"What she said." he pulled away. 

"How very sentimental of you, Sammuel." I said with a smile. 

I walked out to the garage, and hopped in the SUV. I slid the key into the ignition, and turned it. The car started with a purr. The garage door lifted, and I was off. I had to remind myself to breathe several times as the minutes ticked by. I could hear my heart in my ears, and my hands began to shake. 

"It's just a meeting, Annie. Everything will be okay." I reminded myself. 

For a split second I thought I was going to vomit. This wasn't an interview for a job. It was an interview for a murder I witnessed. My stomach was uneasy. Thoughts jumbled around my head like they were tossed in a blender, and put on the highest speed. I glanced at the radio, and thought some music would help settle my nerves. 

I clicked the button on, and the DJ's voice blared through the speakers. 

"I think the craziest thing is that it happened in our town. You hear things like this happening all of the time and-" 

I clicked the button off. Now it was being talked about on the radio. I silently wondered how long it would take until I got phone calls to be interviewed on the radio. I could tell I was getting closer to Wright and Co Law Offices. Traffic started to get heavy. Horns honked, and angry drivers screamed from the windows of their cars. 

I pulled into the parking lot for the offices, and parked in a spot. The engine stopped with a silent hum, and I sat in the quietness of the car collecting my thoughts. I was here. This was it. I pulled out my phone, and started a group chat with Gabi, and Samm. 

I made it safely. I'll let you know how it goes when I'm done. I love you guys. 

I got out, and locked the car. It beeped in confirmation, and I could swear I saw someone peer out of the window at me. I took a deep breath, and walked inside. I breathed a sigh of relief when I entered. It looked like a normal office. There was nothing overbearingly scary about it. 

"There you go, Charley. Time for lunch." said a girl watering a plant. 

Wait, was she actually talking to the plant? She emptied a large cup of water in it, and her eyes sparkled as she looked at it. Was this normal? Although nothing about her seemed normal. She was wearing what I assumed was a loose purple robe with a long, tan shirt under it. 

She had a necklace with pearls all over them, and a tan charm hanging down in the middle. 

"Um, hey." I choked out. My throat felt dry. 

When I spoke her dark eyes peered out from under her darker bangs. Her eyes light up, and her mouth formed into large smile. 

"You're here!" she rushed over to me, and in seconds she was standing next to me. 

"Nick! Nick! Hurry up, she's here!" the girl said loudly. 

She kept her eyes on me at all times. 

"You're so pretty, Annika! Your hair, your eyes! Everything about you is just so pretty!" the girl said. 

"Oh, um. Thank you, and you don't have to call me Annika. You can call me Annie." I said with a smile. 

She squealed like a delighted toddler. 

"I've heard you only let your closest friends call you Annie!" she beamed. 

This girl really was a fan. 

"I'm guessing you've been to a show." I said already knowing the answer. 

"A few. Sometimes I get busy running around with Nick." she said 

A man walked out of the back office right on cue. He was dressed nicely. A blue suit, with a white button up shirt, and a pink tie. His hair was oddly spiky, but all in all he was really handsome. He was looking at a paper while he was walking. 

"I'm so sorry to make you wait, Miss Peters, but...woah." he stopped and looked at me. His dark eyes got wide. 

I got nervous. Why did he say woah? 

"Um, is everything okay?" I asked tucking my hair behind my left ear. 

"That's his 'I think you're pretty' face." Maya said looking at me of the corner of her eye. 

He blinked. 

"M-Maya…" he started. 

She giggled. 

"Have a seat, Annika." he said extending his arm to two comfy looking chairs. 

"She already said we can call her Annie, Nick." Maya said as I sat down in a chair. She sat next to me. 

"She did?" he asked. 

"Oh, I told Maya when I came in. Annika is so formal. It's fine to call me Annie. I prefer it." I said with a smile. 

"So, you're a bit of a local celebrity." He said sitting in the chair facing mine.

I blushed again. 

"I guess so. I had no idea my friends and I were so famous." I said honestly. 

"Are you kidding? You, Samm, and Gabi are so cool! I wish I could be in a band" Maya asked peering at me yet again from behind her bangs, and pretending to play a guitar. 

"I appreciate the compliment. It's so nice to know we have fans." I said feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"Have you been to any of her shows, Nick?" Maya asked. 

I was a little curious for his answer. I think I would have noticed someone that looked like him at one of the shows. 

"I can't say I have, but I'll have to check you out...I mean check your band out." he said. 

I could have sworn I saw a bead of sweat roll down his face. 

"You're being awkward." Maya said with a grin. 

I laughed. It helped calm my nerves. 

"Listen, Annie. I know you don't want to talk about.." he stopped and examined my face. 

"The murder." I finished feeling a wave of sick. 

"Yeah, that. I need details so Maya and I can start investigating." he said. 

I nodded. I hated knowing this was actually reality. I wished I would open my eyes, and be in my room after the gig. Murder isn't something I usually want to dream about, but it would be better than what was happening now. 

"You can start at the beginning, and take your time. If you need to stop and take a break you're more than welcome to." he said. 

He must have known I was nervous. I took a deep breath. 

"My friends and I are in a band. It's called However High." 

Maya squealed in her seat. Phoenix gave her a side eyed angry look, and looked back at me. 

"Three times a week we play a show there. After every show my Dad calls to see how everything went. He lives a few hours away so he's unable to come, and see us play." I said. 

"It's nice of you to update him." Phoenix said. I smiled. 

"He's always been supportive of the band." I said feeling a little emotional as I thought of him. 

"He sounds like a great Dad." he said smiling at me. 

"He is. Probably the best." I said with a sad smile. 

I took another deep breath. 

"Right next to the bar is a sidewalk that's frequently visited by drifters, and they aren't nice. They'll threaten you if you smile at them. The owner of the bar informs newcomers of how dangerous that sidewalk is. I must not have been thinking, and just walked down that sidewalk. When I looked up, and noticed where I was I saw.." I stopped as a wave of sick washed over me. 

I hadn't noticed my hands were shaking until Phoenix placed one of his on top of them. 

"It's alright. We'll take a break. Just relax." he said keeping his tone calm. 

"Maya, why don't you get Annie some water." he said keeping his eyes on me. 

My breath felt tight in my chest. 

"Every night I go to bed wishing it was a dream. It sounds horrible. Maybe if I had walked down that sidewalk a few seconds earlier..I could have...helped." I said. 

I felt a lump in my throat. I coughed to dry to dislodge it. Phoenix kept his hand on mine. 

"Annie, none of this is your fault. You were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." he said reassuringly. 

Maya walked back over, and placed a cup of water in front of me. She looked at me with concern blazing in her dark eyes. 

"I don't even have a description of the man for you. I'm so sorry. He had a dark jacket on, and the hood was up. When he saw me he threw the knife, and ran." I said feeling guilt amongst everything else. 

"Detective Gumshoe probably has that knife at the precinct. I'll just have to piece together where this murder happened." Phoenix mumbled. 

A lightbulb clicked on in my brain. 

"I can show you." I blurted out without thinking. 

"No, Annie. I couldn't ask you to do that." he said. 

"I want to help. Please. Let me help you. If there's a way I can help the woman that was…. murderered rest in peace you'll let me help." I said with a shaky voice. 

Maya and Phoenix both stared at me. 

"We have a gig at The Bear Claw tomorrow night. You can come watch us, and then I can show you where it happened. Please, Mr. Wright." I begged. 

I couldn't read the look on his face. He looked flattered, yet concerned. 

"C'mon Nick. I've been dying to go see a However High show again. Annie is willing to help. How often do we find witnesses that are willing to help?" Maya said. 

His serious act cracked, and he smiles. 

"Not very many." he sighed. "Alright. I guess we're done here for now." 

He held out his hand, and I grabbed it. We shook. 

"The show starts at 7:30 PM." I said heading for the door. 

"Until tomorrow." he said smiling at me. 

They both disappeared behind the closed door, and I headed for the SUV. Oddly enough I couldn't wait to see him again. 


	3. Turnabout Retrieval

"Hey, uh, Annie?" Samm's head poked out from the red curtain that was the backdrop of the stage. 

I looked up, and his brow was furrowed in concern. I put my electric blue guitar in its case, and met his gaze. 

"Yeah?" I asked sweeping my blonde hair into a loose ponytail. 

"There's a suit looking for you." he said seriously. 

I cocked my head. 

"A what?" I smirked. 

"A suit. You know, a man in a suit, and he's got a..um..hippie with him?" he looked more confused than I've ever seen him. 

I laughed. He shot me a nasty look. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but seeing him struggle lightened the dark cloud that had been hanging over my head. I set my guitar case with the rest of the stuff to be packed up, and walked into the crowd. I was met with cheering fans, and pats on the back. One cheer stood out in particular. 

"Annie!" Maya squealed, and ran up to me. 

She threw her arms around me, and squeezed me tight. Phoenix stood next to her and smiled. Part of me couldn't believe he actually showed up. 

"Hi, Annie." he said with a smile. 

"You just showed up because you wanted to see where that...incident happened, right?" I said with a hint of sarcasm. 

He chuckled. 

"No. Maya talked about you guys nonstop after you left yesterday." he said with a smile. 

"Nick was all excited to see you again, too." Maya said looking at him from my side. 

He blushed. 

"So, what's your verdict on the band, Mr. Attorney?" I asked curiously turning my head to the side. 

"You guys were great!" he said. 

"I saw him dancing, Annie. He never dances." Maya mocked. 

"I do too! Just not in front of you." he said. 

She stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes. 

"Is this the lawyer you had to meet with yesterday?" Gabi walked up next to Maya who looked like she was going to faint. 

"Oh, yeah. Gabi this is Phoenix Wright, and Maya…" I stopped. 

I just realized I never learned Maya's last name. 

"Fey. I'm Maya Fey, and you're Gabriella Viktor." Maya said with shaking hands. 

"That I am. Just Gabi is fine though." Gabi said shaking hands with Maya and Phoenix.

"Hey, Maya. I saw you in the crowd, and I have to ask. What's with the getup?" Gabi asked. 

She was always so straight to the point. There was never bypassing anything when it came to her curiousity. 

"Oh, I'm a spirit medium in training. This is the traditional outfit." Maya explained. 

"A spirit medium?" Gabi looked up at me. 

I shrugged. I had no knowledge spirit mediums even existed. 

"That's freaking wicked!" Gabi said giving Maya a high five. 

"There you lot are. I've been looking all over for you." Samm said. 

Maya's eyes got even bigger. I was afraid they were going to fall out of her skull. 

"Hey hippie chick!" he said. 

He looked over at Phoenix. 

"You must be the lawyer, Mr. Phoenix Wright." Samm said sizing Phoenix up. 

Phoenix nodded. 

"Annie hasn't stopped talking about you since your meeting yesterday. She came home with the silliest smile on her face. It looked like this." 

He contorted his face into a weird, almost creepy smile, and looked right at me. I felt my face get hot. 

"Shut the hell up, Sammuel." I said angrily. 

"It's true. I saw it too." Gabi chimed in. 

"This isn't totally embarrassing for me." I said. 

"My favorite part is when she said you touching her hand made her...what was the word, Samm?" Gabi looked over at him. 

"Swoon." Samm sighed, and fell into Gabi's arms. 

I was mortified at the thought of looking over at Phoenix, but I found the courage. To my absolute surprise he was laughing. 

"This has been so much fun, and I hate to break it up, but Phoenix and I have some business to attend to." 

Gabi and Samm both made an "Oooooo." noise like they were in third grade. I rolled my eyes at them. I started walking towards the door that led out to the sidewalk, and Gabi grabbed my arm. 

"Are you going to be okay?" she whispered. 

Her eyes shined with concern. 

"I'll be fine. I promise." I said trying to ebb her concern. 

"Hey, Nick?" Maya's voice piped up. 

"What's up, Maya?" he asked turning his gaze towards her. 

"Is it okay if I stay with Samm, and Gabi?" she seemed nervous. 

"Maya, you have to ask them if it's okay with them first." he said. 

"It's totally fine. Please do what you need to. She can stay, and tell us about this spirit medium business." Gabi said. 

"Wait, hold up," Samm looked confused. "so you're not a hippie?" 

Maya giggled. I started back for the door again, and Phoenix walked behind me. My heart was beating out of my chest. Why was I so nervous to be with him? We walked out into the cold, darkness, and towards the sidewalk. 

"You don't have to be nervous, Annie." he said catching up to me, and walking at my side. 

I laughed. 

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do if one of these drifters snaps? Show them your scary badge, Mr. Attorney?" I said sarcastically. 

It was his turn to laugh. 

"It's been mistaken for a police badge before." he said. 

I was in disbelief, but didn't want to tell him. 

"Why didn't Maya want to come with us?" I asked. 

He sighed. 

"She's not great with crime scenes. Specifically murder. She gets...squirrely." he said. 

I was confused. 

"She's a spirit medium, but doesn't like murder scenes? Isn't a spirit medium someone that talks to the dead?" I asked. 

"Yes." he said.

It sounded like he didn't want to talk much about it. I suddenly had an idea. 

"Phoenix, wait!" I said stopping where I stood. 

He stopped next to me, and looked into my eyes. 

"What is it, Annie?" he asked. 

"Maya is a spirit medium! Couldn't she find a way to reach out to the woman that was murdered, and we find out what happened?" I asked already knowing the answer. 

He sighed sadly. 

"We tried then when her sister who was also my boss was murdered. Her powers are getting better, but they're not strong enough to do that just yet." he said hanging his head low. 

We walked in silence for a while. The only thing I heard was the sound of the cars tires on the road next to us. 

"I'm...really sorry." I said after a while. 

"Hm?" he looked over at me. 

"About your boss." I said looking back at him. 

"Oh," he smiled, but still had pain all over his face. "thanks, Annie." 

I looked ahead of me again, and my stomach sank. My breath was shallow, and I started to shake. In the darkness it was the only thing to stand out to me. The yellow police tape looked menacing in the dark. The wind made it looked like angry, yellow snakes snapping their fangs at me. My chest felt tight, and it was hard to breathe. 

"Hey." he said putting his hand on my shoulder. 

I jumped. He pulled his hand back. 

"It's okay, I'm right here." he said in a soothing tone. 

My chest unclenched a little, and I struggled to take a deep breath. 

"This...is where it...happened." I tried to breathe between words. 

"It's alright, Annie. Sit right here, and breathe. You look like you're about to faint." he said helping me sit on the curb. 

I could feel the coolness of the curb through my black pants. It made me shudder, and Phoenix squeezed my shoulder. 

"I'm just going to take some pictures. I'll be right back." he said. 

He walked up to the yellow tape, and pulled a digital camera out of his pocket. My chest still felt tight as I took deep breaths, and swallowed the cool, damp air. I could hear the clicks of his camera, and knowing he was still with me made the panic reside. 

"He threw the knife that way after he saw me." I said not looking back at him, and pointing to the right. 

He walked over to where I pointed. 

"Right here?" he asked as I spun around. 

He was standing right where I pointed. 

"Yes." I said turning back around. 

He pulled out a notebook from his breast pocket, and scribbled a note in it. 

"I think I have all I need for now. Are you okay to stand?" he said walking back over to me. 

"I think so." I said standing, and feeling lightheaded. 

He grabbed my shoulders, and helped me stand upright. 

"There is another thing I'd like to talk to you about." he said sounding hesitant. 

Tiny butterflies flapped around in my stomach. I willed them to stop. 

"What's that?" I said feeling more calm. 

"Testifying in court. Usually the trial happens the next day, but since we don't have a suspect so-" 

The wingbeats in my stomach stopped. 

"No." I said. 

He stopped walking, and looked at me. 

"What?" he said looking shocked. 

"I can't." I said feeling guilt rising in my stomach. 

He didn't speak. He stayed rooted to the spot, and just watched me. I grabbed a chunk of my ponytail, and ran my fingers through it. 

"I'd be right there with you. You wouldn't have to be afraid." he said looking down at me. 

"A compelling argument, but I know that's not the whole truth." I said starting to walk. 

He followed. 

"What do you mean?" he asked keeping his gaze on me. 

"I know how court cases work, Mr. Wright." I said veciously. 

"Oh?" his interest was piqued. 

"My Mother is a prosecuting attorney. Perhaps you've heard of her. Melanie Shuster-Peters. Also known as The Get 'Em Girl." I said cringing after saying her name. 

"I...can't say that I have." he said putting his finger on his chin. 

"When I was younger she tried inticing me into the world of law. She dragged me to some of her cases. You'd be there for moral support sure, but you're also interested in my testimony. You'd listen to what I have to say, and pick it apart to try and catch me in a lie." I said stopping to kick a pebble down the sidewalk. 

He didn't look away from me. I looked up at him, and he looked shocked. 

"I'm honestly impressed." he said smiling at me.

I smiled back, and then felt guilty again. 

"I told you everything I know. Isn't that enough?" I said sadly. 

He shook his head. 

"It sounds better coming straight from you." he replied. 

I sighed. 

"What are you afraid of, Annie?" he asked. 

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just...want this to be over. I want to get back to normalcy. What I saw wasn't normal." I said. 

He chuckled. 

"I really don't think this is something to laugh at." I said feeling a little irritated. 

"No, no. Just the way you phrased it. You witnessed a murder. Nothing about that is normal by any means." he said continuing to smile. 

I hadn't realized it, but we were already approaching the bar. Gabi's hand was waving above her head to get out attention. I stopped, and turned to look at Phoenix. 

"What is it?" he asked stopping alongside me. 

"When this is over will I see you again?" I asked curiously. 

Even in the dark I could see that he was blushing. He put his hand on his spiky hair, and smiled. 

"You...want to see me again?" he asked. 

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked in return. 

"Usually people aren't too thrilled to see a lawyer working a case more than once. I can't tell you how many times I've heard 'Oh it's you again.', and then usually followed by some profane language, and yelling." he said. 

I turned my head. 

"I don't want to see you as a lawyer. I want to see you as you." I said. 

He hung his head. 

"I thought you would have taken that as a compliment, but apparently I offended." I said feeling slightly embarrassed. 

He shook his head, and took a deep breath. When he looked back at me, and had a serious look plastered on his face. 

"I'll make you a deal. If you agree to testify I'll agree to see you again." he said getting straight to the point. 

My heart hit my throat, and my chest got tight again. It felt like I had been punched in the stomach, and the air had been knocked out of me. I looked past him, and saw that Gabi had stopped waving, and was now joined by Samm. They were both waiting by the SUV. 

"I guess this is goodbye then." I said angrily as I walked past him, and got into the open door of the waiting vehicle. 


	4. Turnabout Regrets

"Annieeeeeee can't you just open the door? We can talk." Gabi's singsong voice rang out. 

"Or we can break the bloody door down." Samm sounded pissed. 

"Do what you have to." I said starting out my window. 

My phone buzzed for the thousandth time. I grabbed it, and opened the door to my room. 

"Here. Take this." I handed the phone to Gabi, and turned back around. 

Samm ran forward, and tried to pry the door open. I slammed the door in enough time to where he couldn't get in. 

"You'd feel much better if you came out, and talked to us instead of mope in your room like a damn hermit, Annika." he said in a strict fatherly tone. 

"Okay, Dad." I sighed and flopped on my bed. 

"What am I supposed to do with this? It won't stop ringing! Why did she even give this to me?" Gabi exclaimed. 

"Oh, answer the damn thing, Gabriella." Samm's irritation level was rising.

There was silence, and then she spoke. 

"Hello? Oh, um, no it's Gabi. Yeah, she's here, but she's barricaded herself in her room. I mean, I don't blame her. She did witness a murder, and now you're asking her to speak about it. No! 

No, I didn't mean it like that. We're trying, Mr. Wright. She won't talk to us. We've been trying all morning. Well, I'm not sure that's a great idea. 

Hang on, I'll ask Samm." 

More silence, and then I heard her whisper. 

"He wants to come over, and see if he can get through to her." I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm not testifying." I said crossing my arms. 

"Then he's coming to talk to you." Samm said.

"Did you hear that, Mr. Wright? Yes. I guess so. I can send you the address from my phone. Great! Sounds good see you soon!" and she hung up. 

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and laid my head on them. I didn't feel like talking. I felt like being alone until all of this was over. There was a knock at my door. It couldn't have been Phoenix already. 

"What?" I said quietly. 

"Can you please let me in? It's just me. Samm agreed to let me come alone." she said. 

I sighed, and got up off of the bed. The door unlocked with a click. She flitted across the room, and sat down on my bed. I shut the door again, and she patted the empty space next to her. I sat, and pulled my knees up to my chest again. 

There were no words exchanged for a few minutes. She just watched me. Every so often she'd sweep her brown hair behind her ear. 

"Annie, you should testify." she said after a while. 

I looked over at her. 

"You too?" I asked. 

She sighed. 

"Yes." she said flopping back on my bed. 

"What would you do if you were in my situation?" I asked. 

She lifted her arms, and picked at a spot on the wall where the paint started to chip. 

"I'd be cooperating." she said without looking at me. 

"You'd go testify about what you saw?" I asked. 

"Yes, Annie! I'd be doing whatever I could to help. Not holing myself up in my room pouting because my mother made court a terrifying experience for me." she was angry as well. 

She sat up, and looked at me. 

"I know you're afraid, but do you honestly think Samm and I are going to let you do this alone? We'll be there. Stop shutting us out, and let us be there." she scolded. 

A wave of guilt washed over me. 

"Mr. Wright seems like he's trying to help you, too. I didn't like the thought of you meeting with a lawyer at first, but he doesn't seem like a bad guy, Annie. You need to trust him. You want this all to be over. I get that. I do. Please, Annie, please just testify. When Mr. Wright gets here tell him you'll do it." she pleaded. 

I laid my head back on my knees. There was a knock on the door below us, and the sound of Samm's mumbling voice told me that someone was here. 

"Right up there." I hear Samm direct Phoenix. 

Gabi's touch on my shoulder made me jump. 

"Talk to him." she said before getting up and opening the door. 

He stood outside of my bedroom door with his fist raised like he was ready to knock. His face was surprised when the door swung open. 

"Oh. Hey, Mr. Wright!" Gabi said happily. 

She gave me one final warning look, and shut the door behind her. He crossed my room, and stood by my bed. I felt his gaze on me. I motioned for him to sit down as I tried to ignore the tiny butterflies. 

"Nice room." he said looking around. 

I stayed silent. 

"I never noticed you had a tiger tattoo on your wrist. I really like it." he said. 

More silence. Maybe if I stayed this way he'd leave. 

"Annie, why did you ask to see me again?" he asked matter of factly. 

I picked my head up off my knees, and looked at him. 

"For the same reason you agreed to see me if I testified." I said putting my feet on the floor. 

For a split second I didn't want him seeing me in what I was dressed in. I had a black tank top on, and my favorite black and white plaid pants. He looked over at me, and looked shocked. 

"You need a testimony too?" he said sarcastically. 

Anger punched me in the stomach. 

"Is that all anyone is to you? Just a testimony? You know, I really opened up to you about my mother last night, and it's like they were just words, but when I talked about that murder you really lightened up." I said looking away. 

I could see him trying to search my face. 

"Does what I saw even matter? Is there a suspect in custody? Someone I could attempt to identify?" I asked. 

A sense of panic came over me, and I hugged my knees to my chest. 

"Of course it does, Annie. You're a key witness. You're a huge part of all of this. I need you...I mean...I need your testimony. It will help this case immensely." he said keeping his dark eyes on me. 

"We don't have anyone in custody, but eventually we will. If I asked you to think about testifying would you?" he said full of hope. 

I thought about it. The image of the woman laying on the sidewalk flashed in front of my eyes, and I felt sick. I put my head on my knees, but kept my eyes on Phoenix. 

"Will I see you again when this is all over?" I asked him again. 

He looked confused. His mouth creased downward into a frown.

"Why do you want to see me again?" he asked leaning back on my bed. 

I shrugged my shoulders. 

"I don't know. You interest me." I said honestly. 

I looked back at him, and his face was red. 

"I...interest you?" he repeated. 

I nodded. He half smiled. 

"I've been called a lot of things. Interesting has to be one of the most…" he stopped, and put his finger on his chin "positive." he finished. 

I smiled for the first time today. He looked at me, and smiled back. 

"How about I make you a deal?" he said after a minute of silence. 

"Haven't you tried that already?" I asked. 

"A deal you might actually enjoy." 

My stomach did an excited flip. I didn't understand why. 

"Come to my office tomorrow night." he said excitedly. 

"Come to your office...and?" I asked. 

"We'll talk." he said. When I looked at him his eyes lit up. 

I flung myself backwards on my bed, and covered my face with my pillow. I wanted to scream as loud as I could into it, but just settled for grunting. 

"I've already told you everything I know," I said, and then held up two fingers "twice." I finished. 

He shook his head. 

"No, not about the case." he said. I could tell he was trying to look at me. 

I peeked one eye out from behind my pillow, and saw that he was admiring the random posters of my favorite band around my room. 

"Alright, I'll bite. What exactly would we talk about, pray tell?" I asked, tossing the pillow to the ground. 

He watched it fall, and then looked back at me with a childlike grin on his face. 

"You." he said waiting for me to react. 

I started laughing. It actually felt pretty good considering the dark cloud above my head just kept expanding. It felt like tiny sunbeams were warming my frozen insides. Phoenix kept his eyes on me, and frequently shifted them towards the door. I wondered if he was considering running.

"You want to talk about me?" I asked, feeling a laugh creep up my throat. 

He was statuesque as I kept my eyes on him. 

"I thought all of this," I made a wide circle with my arms, "was to get me to testify." I said feeling slightly irritated. 

My insides felt like ice again. 

"All of this," he mocked the circle made by my arms, "was to get you to open up, and I did." he said smiling slyly. 

"Is it in the job description of a defense attorney to be so sneaky?" I asked looking away from him. 

He chuckled softly. 

"It's a plus." he said keeping the devilishly sly smile pasted on his lips. 

"Why do you want to talk about me?" I asked ignoring the roaring irritation searing in the pit of my stomach. 

His dark eyes burned with intensity as he met mine. 

"Because I want to know about you. Why else would I invite you to my office to talk about you?" he said. 

My irritation was quickly replaced with curiousity though I was irrevocably speechless. I stared at the light blue walls of my room letting his words bounce around in my head. He wanted to know about me. Was this something attorneys did? I turned and looked at him.

His expression was frozen somewhere between confusion, and frustration. When I spoke my voice came out as a whisper. 

"Why..do you want to know about me?" I repeated myself. 

He sighed.

"You said that I interested you." he said. 

"Thanks for the reminder." I said sarcastically. 

He looked slightly uncomfortable. It made me a little nervous. 

"Is that a bad thing? I can be interested in other things." I said with a quiet chuckle. 

He smiled. 

"No. It's not a bad thing. It's just...maybe…." he seemed like he was struggling with his words, and that made me even more nervous. 

I turned my head, and squinted my eyes. 

"Maybe what?" I asked. My hands were sweating. 

Something started making sounds from out of his pocket. He jumped, and fumbled around for his phone. It was buzzing wildly, and he tapped it to answer. 

"Wright and Co Law Offices. This is Phoenix Wright." his face was serious. 

He took a deep breath when the voice on the other end answered back. 

"Oh, hey Maya. I'm fine. I'm visiting with Annie." he answered. 

His face turned deep red, and he lowered his voice. 

"It's not like that. Knock it off." he was starting to sweat. 

"Please let him know I'll be back soon. I appreciate it. Thank you. Okay, bye!" he hung up on her quickly, and was hesitant to look at me. 

"Sweet ringtone." I said when his eyes finally made it to my face. 

"Oh..yeah..uh..Steel Samurai." he said obviously embarrassed. 

I smiled. He got gracefully off of my bed, and stood in front of me. 

"I have to get back to the office, but please consider coming tomorrow." he said with a mysterious look in his eyes. 

I couldn't quite place my finger on his expression. His eyes were locked on me like he was waiting for an answer. 

"Ugh, fine. You talked me into it, are you happy?" I asked taking my time standing up next to him. 

"Extremely." he said moving closer to me. 

The tiny butterflies suddenly felt like they grew into extra large butterflies. I swore I felt their wing beats against the lining of my stomach. I couldn't figure out why he had this effect on me, but I couldn't deny liking it. The longer he stared at me the harder breathing got. 

"Do you..um...need a ride back?" I asked. 

My throat felt cracked, and dry, and I cleared my throat. 

"Hm? Oh, no. Unbeknownst to me Maya called a taxi. They'll be here soon. Thanks for the offer though." he said flashing a pearly white smile. 

He headed for the door, and stretched his hand out to twist the knob. He stopped, and turned to look at me. 

"My office closes at 8:00 PM." he said. His eyes lit up. 

"Is that supposed to be a subtle hint on when to be there?" I asked seriously 

"I'm glad you caught that." he said as he smiled handsomely. 

The door swung open, and then slammed shut. He was gone, but whatever cologne Phoenix had on hung around in the room like an invisible reminder of him. I fought off the urge to inhale deeply, and shook this crazy feeling out of my head. I felt like I was lost in a thick fog. My eyes were hazy, and exhaustion crashed down on me like a tidal wave. 

I heard excited shrieking from downstairs, and knew that Gabi was informed of my future plans. I had absolutely no intention of joining her schoolgirlish antics, and decided to stay locked up in my room. I would pay for it later in the form of her pouting, and complaining, but I thought it was worth it. Instead I opened the window to my room, and let the breeze carry Phoenix's reminder away. It swished around my face, and I closed my eyes hoping it would wash away the haze. 

What exactly was I feeling? I hardly knew Phoenix, but the thought of being around him brought me so much anticipation I could hardly bear it. The butterflies in my stomach hadn't stopped flapping their fanlike wings since he left, and my brain didn't want to stray from the thought of him. But why? Why did he have this effect on me? 

My phone buzzed from my bedside table, and I rushed over, and snatched it up. I checked the screen, and saw I had a text. My heart flipped. 

"Stop it." I scolded it. 

I opened my messages, and saw it was from my Dad. 

Hi Annie! I'm coming into town this weekend for work. Meetup for lunch? -Dad

The sunbeams warmed my insides again. 

Sure! Sounds good! 

I tapped the send button, and set my phone back down. It buzzed again. More often than not my Dad wouldn't text me back so I found it odd that I got another message. I tapped the screen and opened the message. My heart flew around wildly in my chest. 

Thank you for talking with me today. Glad you're feeling better. See you tomorrow! 

A smile crept across my face as I read, and reread Phoenix's message. My fingers shook as I racked my brain on what to say back. I thought momentarily about asking Gabi what to say, and then knew I would regret it. I opened his message, and started typing. 

A little excited, are we? I'll be there! 

I hit send, and put my phone back counting down the hours until I'd see him again. 


	5. Turnabout Confessions

"Stop squirming, Annika!" Gabi ordered as she pulled a brush through my damp hair. 

"Stop pulling, Gabriella!" I snapped back as I tried to maneuver around the brush that was growing ever closer to my already throbbing scalp. 

"Stop arguing, both of you." Samm said from the chair he was comfortably settled into. 

He had his feet propped up on an ottoman, and peered at us over the top of the music magazine he was flipping through. 

"This would go a lot smoother if she just SAT STILL!" Gabi said tiredly. 

"Gabs, you've been at this forever." Samm said looking back at his magazine. 

"I'm helping Annie get ready for her date." she said looking at me in the mirror, and blushing. 

I rolled my eyes. 

"It's not a date." I said going through this for the thousandth time. 

"He invited you to his office to get to know you. It's a date." she insisted quite forcefully. 

She pulled my hair into a messy bun, and grabbed a large can out of the bathroom cabinet. She popped the top open, and started spraying. The smell was pungent, like taking a deep breath in while standing in a field of jalapeno peppers. My nose started burning, and I coughed. She gave me a look. 

Gabi brushed a few stray strands away, and set the brush down. She went back to the bathroom cabinet, and pulled out a pink, sparkly makeup case. I sighed. 

"Isn't this a little too much?" I asked slumping my shoulders. 

She snapped her head back towards me. 

"Quiet." she said with thorough irritation flowing through her voice. 

She did my makeup perfectly, and stared at me after she was done. She took in a breath like she was going to say something, but then stopped. Samm looked up at her with curiousity burning in his eyes, and turned his head. He reminded me of a curious dog. 

"Annie." she said quietly. 

"What?" I said looking up at her from my chair. 

"You should have seen Mr. Wright's face when he left yesterday." she said. 

The butterflies in my stomach returned in full force. I felt their fanlike wings brushing up against my stomach. They were fluttering wildly, and I grew more fearful that they'd burst out of my stomach. 

"W-what about his face?" I asked feeling my face grow hot. 

She laughed, but yet when I looked at her, her eyes sparkled. 

"He looked...happy. He was smiling, and his face was bright red." she said wiping her eyes. 

I rolled my eyes. 

"He did just walk down the stairs. Maybe he was flushed." I suggested shrugging my shoulders. 

She sighed. 

"Annie...seriously?" she said losing that schoolgirl enthusiasm. 

"What? You think he likes me, and we're going to fall in love? Maybe we'll move to a castle, and live happily ever after." I said standing up, and turning towards my room. 

She followed me even though I was hoping she wouldn't.

"No, I don't think that." she said continuing to trail me. 

"Then what?" I asked turning to face her. She was still smiling. 

"I think he's developing feelings for you, and I think you feel the same." she suggested. 

Is that what was happening? I was feeling? It would explain the butterflies, the haze, the constant thoughts of him. His dark, spiky hair. His mysterious dark eyes, and that iridescent white smile. The butterflies flapped their gigantic wings in my stomach. 

"Annie!" Gabi yelled, clapping her hands in my face. 

I jumped backwards, and looked at her. 

"Don't do that, Gabi!" I said blinking the haze away. 

Suddenly there was a large crash, and the sound of Samm howling. 

"You should have seen your face, Annie. It was priceless. I thought you were going to burst into a song about how in love with Mr. Lawyer you are." he said in a heap on the floor. 

The butterflies flitted away, and the burning irritation replaced them. I charged into the guest room, and jumped on top of the howling heap on the floor. 

"I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Him." I said pausing between each word to deliver a slap on Samm's arm. 

"Yet." Gabi whispered from the hallway, and she bursted out laughing which restarted Samm's booming laughter. 

"You guys are assholes." I said as I climbed off of Samm, and started towards my room again. 

I opened my closet, and looked inside. I sighed, and shuffled through my clothes a few times. I despised being so indecisive. I selected a sleeveless black dress with silver studs, and quickly slipped into it adjusting it as necessary. I then dug through my jewelry box, and found my favorite velvet necklace with the silver heart charm. 

I walked out, and heard Gabi's girlish squeal. 

"Annie, you look amazing!" she screamed as she ran up to me. 

"Thanks." I said. I was more than ready to leave the house. 

I opened the hallway closet door, and dug out a pair of black strappy heels to complement the outfit. Samm appeared at the bottom of the stairs dangling the car keys. 

"Your chariot awaits, Cinderella." he said with a smile. 

"I'm not taking myself?" I asked curiously. 

This made me nervous. My stomach hit the floor. 

"We've offered to take Maya out to eat, and to a movie. Apparently she's never been to a movie theater. Can you believe that?" Samm said with a chuckle. 

"Spirit mediums aren't allowed to go in theaters." Gabi said. 

"That's...not it at all." Samm's palm hit his face. 

Gabi shrugged, and grabbed her white jacket off of one of the chairs. 

"Regardless, we should probably go. Mr. Wright's office closes soon, and he's probably really excited to see you." Gabi said excitedly. 

We piled in the SUV, and clicked our seatbelts on. Samm was driving so I tightened mine. He had the tendency to drive like a professional race car driver. He turned on the music, and sang with the song already blaring through the speakers. Gabi kept smiling at me from the rearview mirror. 

The sky was turning a dark shade of blue, so looking out the window to avoid her gaze wasn't an option. Phoenix's office was a half an hour away, but with Samm driving it only took us twenty minutes. He pulled into a parking space, and killed the engine. My heartbeat began to speed up, and my palms began to sweat. I tried wiping them off on my dress, but it was impossible to keep them dry. 

Samm hopped out, and opened my door for me. 

"Woah, are you okay? You look pale." he said full of concern. 

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." I lied through my teeth as I unbuckled my seatbelt. 

My knees wobbled as my shoes hit the pavement. Samm grabbed my shoulders to steady me. I regained balance, and nodded to reassure him I was okay. We walked towards the door, and I steadied my breathing. As soon as we walked in I heard the familiar squeal, and then Maya's arms were around me. 

"Annie, you look beautiful!" she said as she squeezed me. 

Then, Phoenix walked out of the back office. His dark eyes examined me, and lit up when they reached my face. I couldn't help but blush. His eyes stayed locked on me, and it was a while before he blinked. 

"She does look beautiful, right Nick?" Maya elbowed him, and he shook his head. 

He cleared his throat and then spoke. 

"Of course. You look lovely." he said. A smile was playing with his lips. 

"Alright. Well, are you ready to go, Maya?" Samm asked standing by the door. 

She squealed, and ran towards him and Gabi. 

"Can we get burgers before the movie?" she asked excitedly hopping up and down. 

"Of course. You two have fun, and we'll be back soon." he said making eye contact with me. 

Gabi ran over, and gave me a quick, one armed hug. 

"Remember to breathe." she whispered so nobody else could hear. 

The three of them went out the door, and I saw the lights of the SUV leave the parking lot minutes later. I was vastly aware that Phoenix Wright, and I were the only two beings standing in his office. My knees felt wobbly again. 

"Have a seat." he said as he directed me to the comfy chairs. 

I sat in the chair directly in front of me, and he sat in the one to my right. There was a small table in front of us, and I noticed two wine glasses set in the middle. 

"I bought a bottle of Chateau Cheval Blanc for this evening's festivities." he said with a smile. 

He got up, and went to the back office to retrieve it. While he was gone I reminded myself to breathe several times, and started to stew over Gabi's accusations of me having feelings for him. He came back with a large, dark bottle in his hands. 

"So that's how you're going to get me to talk, huh?" I said in an accusatory tone. 

His smile never left his lips. 

"I thought it would help." Phoenix said. 

"Ah, I've learned the secret of a defense attorney." I said looking up at him, and smiling. 

He smiled. It seemed like he hadn't stopped since I walked through the door. He pulled the cork out of the wine bottle with a pool, and poured some in both glasses. 

"So, tell me about yourself." he said sitting back down. 

"Am I in a cheesy eighties movie right now?" I asked taking a sip of wine. 

His smile grew wider, but he didn't speak. 

"What do you want to know?" I asked, watching him as he took his first sip. 

"Why don't you like your mother?" he asked. His dark eyes shined as he looked at me. 

I was hesitant to answer, but he didn't look away from me. 

"Wow, going straight for the throat." I said, feeling a fire starting in my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Annie. You don't have to-" he started. 

"No. It's fine. I will." I said. 

I despised talking about my mother. I would have given the world to talk about anything else, but he had to ask about her. 

Phoenix's eyes searched my face, and I sighed. 

"It seems like it's difficult for you to talk about." he said. 

"I….just don't like talking about her. It's not that it's difficult. It's that I dislike it, but since you asked I'll tell you." I said looking down at the floor. 

I took a deep breath, and pictured my mother's face in my mind. Her angry features made my stomach ache, and her voice haunted my dreams. I looked at Phoenix, and his face was full of concern. 

"When I was little I tried to do what I could to make my mother happy. It was basically one of those 'when she says jump, I say how high?' situations. I strived to get good grades, I played the sports she wanted me to. I excelled in all of the things she wanted me to. When it came time for me to consider college she tried pushing law school on me.

"My older brother, Teddy had just been accepted to a high end law school, and she wanted the same for me, but I refused. No offense, but becoming a lawyer wasn't really my thing. Samm, Gabi, and I had just started However High, and I was flying high on whatever dreams we had for the band. Obviously, dreaming was worth it because we're still friends, and the band is doing great." I finished. 

He rested his chin on his hands, and kept his eyes on me. 

"How did she feel about the band?" he asked. 

I felt like I was on trial. The thought made me laugh. 

"She didn't. Samm and Gabi were just two stupid friends who could be easily replaced by more educated people with a brighter future." I shook my head. 

"She seems...." it seemed like he was struggling to find the right words. 

"Awful." I said, taking another sip of wine. 

He nodded. I looked over at him, and he had a pained expression on his face, like my story was affecting him. 

"It's not all bad though." I said reassuringly. 

"It's not?" he asked hopefully. 

I smiled. 

"Of course not. In my sophomore year I met Gabi, and Samm. We came up with the idea for the band, learned how to play instruments, and were inseperable. My mother despised them, the band, the time I spent with them, but when I was with them I felt... normal." I said with a twinge of sadness. 

When I looked at him it looked as though he were about to cry. I felt guilty for making him experience the pain I felt. 

"I'm so sorry, Phoenix! I didn't mean to strap you in on this emotional roller coaster." I said feeling guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. 

He reached out, and touched my arm gently. An electric shock shot through me, and it made me jump. I wondered if I was the only one that felt it. 

"You don't need to be sorry, Annie. Nobody should ever be treated the way you were." he said with his arm still on mine. 

I wasn't sure if it was the sad look on his face, or the immense guilt I felt, but something inside me was urging me to reach out, and grab his hand. Perhaps it was the alcohol. I had only had one glass, but from the moment the wine touched my lips I felt as though I could invite this spiky haired man into my world. Something about him just felt so..innocent. Maybe Gabi was right, maybe something was happening. 

"What?" he asked, turning his head. 

I shook my head. The urge was still strong. 

"Oh. It's nothing." I said not wanting to show my inner struggles to show.

The urge didn't go away. I thought about just going for it, and then I contemplated a few things. What if he didn't feel the same way I was feeling? What if this was just a lawyer's way to form a bond? What if Gabi was wrong? 

His hand WAS still on my arm. Was it a sign? Did he WANT me to grab his hand? 

"Annie?" he said, giving my arm a squeeze. 

"Yeah?" I looked over at him, and he was concerned. 

"I'm...really sorry I brought your mother up. If I knew how hard it was to talk about I-" I stopped him. 

"Please don't apologize, Phoenix. You had no idea." I said. 

He smiled sadly. His hand was still on my arm, and I decided to give into the urge, and placed my hand on top of his. He jumped at first, and then his face went red. I considered taking my hand off, but he didn't pull his away. He looked at it for a while, and the smile that was playing with his lips earlier threatened to make a return. His eyes moved to mine. 

This brought about a new urge. An urge to put my lips on his, but I fought that one even harder than the hand holding urge. There was a sound from the back office, but neither one of us seemed to notice it. Our eyes stayed locked on each other's, and he leaned towards me slowly. The noise stopped, and then started a few minutes later.

It was his phone. The familiar ringtone blared like a siren from his office. He stopped midway to my lips, and cleared his throat. 

"That would be my phone. I'm sorry. Please just wait right here. Don't move." he said getting up, and walking to the back. 

I steadied my breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. I wondered a few times if I was being completely insane. Above everything else I had to admit to myself that I actually might have feelings for him, but was I moving too fast? I came to the sudden conclusion that he may have feelings for me too, but we had only met a few days ago. 

Was there such a thing as love at first sight? Do fairy tales actually tell the truth? Then again I've never been in love so I had no idea what it actually felt like. Can people have feelings for someone they just met? I thought these things take time, and bonding. 

He was putting in an effort to get to know me. My head pounded with the thoughts swirling around in it, and I took another sip of wine to calm them. I heard him speaking to whoever was on the other end of the phone. He sounded irritated, but spoke softly. 

"I don't know why this couldn't wait until tomorrow, Edgeworth. I'm a little busy." he said. 

I heard his finger tapping on his desk. I stood up, and browsed at the decorations he had on the wall. Everything looked so fancy, his law degree, a few expensive looking paintings. I stopped when I got to a picture of a woman. She was very pretty, and he obviously held her in high regards. 

My stomach did a nauseated flip. I could be involved in some sick, twisted affair, and he wasn't even going to tell me. His voice rang back out of the office, and he sounded angry. 

"It's not really your business what I'm busy with." he said. 

There was silence, and he spoke again. 

"Yes, I'll call you first thing in the morning. Okay. Sounds good. Bye." he finished, and set the phone on the desk. 

He came back out of the office, and his eyes shot to the now empty chair. He looked momentarily panicked, and then he found me. He took a deep breath. He noticed the picture of the woman, and the look on my face, and stood next to me. 

"Your wife is very pretty." I said not taking my eyes off of her picture. 

He laughed, and put his hand behind his head. 

"That's...not my wife." he said looking at the picture. 

The sick feeling in my stomach was washed away, and I sighed a rather large sigh of relief. 

"Who is she?" I asked, trying not to feel jealousy. 

Sadness returned to his face as he looked at the picture. He felt very strongly about whoever she was, and I felt a small sense of guilt for asking.

"Remember when I mentioned that my boss was murdered?" he asked sadly. 

"This was her?" I gasped. 

He nodded. 

"Mia Fey. She was my mentor. She defended me five years before I became a defense attorney. She was one of the best lawyers." he said. 

I turned my head, and he took his eyes off of the picture to look at me. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"Maya looks so similar to her." I said squinting my eyes. 

"That's because Maya is her younger sister." Phoenix said with a small twinge of sadness lingering in his voice. 

The urge to hold his hand came back strong. Every muscle in my body was screaming for me to reach out to him. I lifted my arm, and extended my shaking hand. My finger grazed his hand, and he looked at me. 

"Annie, there's something I want to tell you. I wanted to tell you yesterday while we were talking in your room, but...I don't know how to say it." he said. His voice was slightly shaking. 

The urge pushed me like an invisible force, and I grabbed his hand in mine. 

"Tell me when you're ready." I said squeezing his hand. 

He looked down at our intertwined hands, and back at me. He looked nervous, and I immediately dropped his hand. I had to have done something wrong. Maybe I was forcing things to happen. Maybe he didn't want any of this. 

"I'm sorry." I said slightly embarrassed. 

His eyes never left me. 

"Annie, why do I interest you?" he asked. 

The question came as a shock. Nobody had ever asked me why they interested me. Come to think of it I wasn't even sure why he did. Something about him pulled me to him, and I didn't want to let go. How was I going to explain that? 

"You just...do." I said answering honestly. 

"I just do?" he repeated back. 

I nodded. 

"I've never opened up to anyone as quickly as I've opened up to you, Phoenix. Not Samm, not Gabi. I don't know. There's something about you that tells me it's okay to trust you. You're the one person who I've felt comfortable talking about this..murder with." I said eagerly awaiting his response. 

He smiled sadly as he looked at me. 

"Lawyers are supposed to be good at making you feel comfortable." he said. 

Anger surged in my stomach. 

"So, this was just to get your testimony." I felt betrayed. 

A look of guilt was on his face.

"At first, maybe," he started. 

I whirled around, and set my wine glass on the table. 

"but you interest me, too." he said quickly. 

I almost didn't catch it. He spoke so fast his words sounded blended together. I stopped, and faced him. 

"What?" I asked. It came out as a whisper. 

He sighed. 

"It's what I wanted to tell you, but," he started. 

I turned my head. 

"It's a very long, depressing, time consuming story." he said. 

I choked back a laugh. 

"A story with that many adjectives HAS to be good." I said with a smile. 

He laughed loudly as the sadness disappeared from his face. 

"I want to do all of this right. So, maybe I can take you to dinner this weekend?" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. 

I gasped, and put my hand to my mouth. 

"You're not asking me on a date, are you Mr. Lawyer?" I said slyly. 

"I am." he said taking a step closer. 

"I'll go on one condition." I said holding up a finger. 

"And that is..?" he asked curiously. 

"You have to tell me that long, depressing, time consuming story." I said. 

I took a deep breath, and smelled the cologne that filled my room just yesterday. 

"It's a deal." he said looking into my eyes. 


	6. A Turnabout to the Past

"Annie!" I heard a familiar grizzly voice call over the low murmur of the restaurant. 

My eyes scanned the sea of people, and landed on the one that had called my name. My Dad stood up, and waved his arm. A mile wide smile was on his face as I charged towards him. As soon as I reached him he collected me in his arms, and hugged me tight. 

"Hi, Dad!" I said returning the hug. 

We released each other, and he looked down at me. His features seemed slightly unchanged. His dark beard had gotten splotches of grey in it, and the corner of his eyes wrinkled when he smiled, but everything else seemed the same. He was the same old Dad, and I was overjoyed to be reunited with him. 

"Look at my little girl. Not so little anymore. " he said with a proud smile. 

We sat down at the table, and a younger waitress with glasses brought us two glasses of water. 

"Thank you." I said with a smile. 

"Not a problem. Please let me know when you're ready to order." she said before walking away. 

"So," my Dad started "how's everything? The band? Sammers and Gabs?" he finished, taking a small sip of water. 

"They're good. Everything is good. We have a gig tomorrow night. Will you still be in town?" I asked hoping for an extra face at the show. 

Sadness flashed in his green eyes. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, kiddo. I have to head back home early tomorrow morning. You know I would love to be at the show." he said. 

My heart sank. 

"It's okay, Dad. You'll make it to one eventually." I said trying to cheer him up. 

He smiled, and touched my hand. 

"How's everything with the 'you know what'? I've been so worried about you." he said, changing the subject quickly. 

I knew exactly what he was talking about, and my stomach hit the floor. The wave of sick feeling hit, and I took a deep breath. 

"Sweetie, we don't have to talk about it. I just need to know you're okay." he said looking concerned. 

I took a sip of water, and swallowed slowly. The cool liquid calmed my stomach. 

"No, it's okay. I met with a lawyer." my heart flipped thinking about Phoenix. 

His eyes widened. 

"A lawyer? They don't think…?" he stopped himself. 

I shook my head. 

"I'm a key witness. They um, they need a testimony." I said, taking another sip of water. 

He looked down at the menu. 

"You're cooperating, right, Annie?" he said looking up at me with hopeful eyes. 

I looked around the restaurant, and played with a piece of my hair. He sighed, and leaned forward. 

"Honey, please don't let your mother get in your head. Please cooperate with whatever the police, and these lawyers need. Please, for your Dad." he said. 

A twang of guilt hit me. 

"I met with one lawyer. His name is Phoenix Wright." I said feeling my face go red at his name. 

"How did it go?" he asked curiously. 

My mind wandered to Phoenix's, and my own hands making contact last night. My heart did another flip. 

"Annie?" my Dad's voice broke my train of thought. 

I blinked, and saw the concern on his face. 

"Oh, um, it went fine." I said. 

"Are you alright? You look a little flushed." he said not looking away from me. 

I nodded. 

"I'm okay, Dad. I promise. Talking about it just makes me feel unwell." I said. 

My phone buzzed from my pocket, and I grabbed it. I checked the message, and my heart leapt up my throat when I saw who the sender was. Phoenix Wright. 

I had a great time last night. I've been busy with investigating today, but I can't wait to see you later. 

My heartbeat sped up, and my Dad cleared his throat. 

"Sorry, Dad. That was Gabi just checking in." I felt horrible for lying. 

I'm at lunch with my Dad, and I can only lie to him about who you are for so long. Good luck investigating, Detective. See you tonight. 

I pressed the send button, and slid my phone back in my pocket. The waitress came back minutes later, and took our order. 

"How's work going anyways, Dad?" I asked tapping my finger on the table, and hoping he'd avoid asking me about my phone.

He sighed. 

"I've been to a lot of meetings. I'm tired. They're running your old man ragged, Annie." he said. 

"Why don't you retire, Dad?" I suggested already knowing the answer. 

He smiled. 

"You have to be old to do that, baby girl." he chuckled. 

The waitress came back yet again, and delivered our food. 

"So, what's your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked through a bite of the burger that was in front of him. 

I hesitated. I would have loved to tell him about Phoenix, but then we'd have to do that awkward Dad meeting the guy his daughter is interested thing, and I wasn't ready to do that yet. 

"Um, band practice. We have to set up our song list for the show tomorrow, practice said songs, and then pack everything we need to bring to the bar." I said taking a sip of water. 

"When are you going to tell me about the guy you texted earlier?" he said with a smile. 

I nearly spat my water out. 

"W-wh-what guy?" I studdered. I was busted. 

He swallowed his bite of burger, and wiped his mouth. 

"Annika Caroline, are you really going to lie to your father about who you were texting?" he asked seriously. 

I briefly considered lying again, but my Dad would tear it down faster than a wrecking ball against an old building. 

"It was just the lawyer I met with, Dad. He um, wants to go over my testimony later. That's all." I faked a smile hoping this conversation was coming to a close. 

He eyeballed me, and popped the rest of the burger in his mouth. 

"I've been around a few lawyers, Annie. None have made me go red in the face like you just did. What's his name?" he took a swig of water to wash the burger down with. 

"Dad, I-" I started, but his burning gaze halted my speech. 

I rolled my eyes, and pouted like I was a child again. 

"It's Phoenix Wright." I said feeling my heart flip. 

He finished his water, and kept his eyes on me. 

"Ah." was all he said. 

"Ah? That's it?" I asked pushing my now empty plate away. 

He smiled from under his beard. 

"You're smitten with him." he said. His hazel eyes twinkled. 

I laughed. 

"You think I'm smitten with him?" I said finishing the last of my water. 

He nodded, and flagged the waitress over. She came, and he pulled cash out of his wallet.

"I could have gotten that." I said confidently. 

He shook his head. 

"My treat, baby girl. We'll have to do this again, and you can bring this lawyer so your dear old Dad can meet him." he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye. 

We stood, and headed for the door of the restaurant. I smoothed the wrinkles in the gray blouse I was wearing, and stretched my arms. My stomach was full, and I was feeling utterly exhausted. We reached the door, and walked out. He turned and faced me on the sidewalk. 

"Have a good show tomorrow, Annie." he said wrapping his arms around me. 

"Should I call you afterwards?" I asked not wanting to let him go. 

"Always, sweetheart. I love you." he said unwrapping himself, and putting his hands on my shoulders. 

"I love you too, Dad." I said smiling sadly at him. 

He turned, and unlocked the doors to his car. He got in, started the engine, put his seatbelt on, and was gone. I stood on the sidewalk waving sadly minutes after he left. My phone rang from my pocket, and I slid it out. I checked the Caller ID, and my stomach hit the sidewalk. 

It was Phoenix. 

"Hello?" I answered trying my hardest to sound cheerful. 

"Annie! What is it? What's the matter?" he asked worriedly. 

"Oh, um, nothing. My Dad just left. It always makes me emotional." I said. 

"Awww! That's so sweet." he said in a sympathetic tone. 

It made me smile. 

"So, are you just calling me because you miss me?" I mocked. 

He laughed. It made my heart flutter. 

"You caught me, but there's another reason I called. This one isn't as sweet." he said switching to a more serious tone. 

The fluttering in my heart stopped. 

"What is it?" I asked. My voice started shaking. 

"Remember how Gumshoe had that knife down at the precinct? Well, they found fingerprints, and matched them with some on the National Database. I need you to come here, and check it out." he said. 

I started to panic. My palms started sweating, and it became hard to breathe. 

"Annie, it's okay. Take a deep breath. Get safely here, and I'll explain. Okay?" he said in a reassuring tone. 

"O-okay." I said. My eyesight started to blur. 

My heart rate sped up, and I was afraid it was going to burst through my chest. 

"Annie?" Phoenix's voice broke through the panic. 

"Yeah?" my voice was shaking. 

"Please drive safely. Please. I don't want anything happening to you." he said in a low tone. 

"So, no weaving in and out of traffic. Got it." I said trying to lighten the mood. 

He sighed, and then laughed. I could tell he was just as panicked as me. 

"I'll see you soon." he said, and the call was disconnected. 

I slid my phone back in my pocket, and climbed in the SUV. I laid my head on the head rest, and closed my eyes. I needed a moment of relaxation before heading into such a stressful situation. I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes. I turned the key, and the engine roared to life. 

It took me exactly thirty minutes to get to Phoenix's office from the restaurant I was at. Panic set in as soon as I parked the SUV in a parking space. I closed my eyes again, and took in a breath. I held it for as long as I could, and let it out. I climbed out of the SUV, and it confirmed it was locked with a beep. I pulled the door to Phoenix's office open, and walked in. 

I was greeted with the familiar squealing from Maya, but something seemed different. She seemed worried. When she hugged me it lasted longer than normal. After she let go of me she looked up at me, and had sadness in her eyes. 

"What's going on?" I asked her, but she stayed silent. 

"Nick, Annie is here!" she called. 

He appeared seconds later. His face was serious, and when he spotted me he rushed over. The shifty eyed detective walked out of the office behind him, and the sick feeling in my stomach came back in full force. 

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked feeling more panicked by the second. 

"I can help you out with that, pal." Shifty Eyes said. 

He stepped forward, and I kept my eyes on him. He stood in front of me, and pulled a clear plastic bag out of his front pocket. When I saw its contents my head began to spin. Everything was blurry, and I felt faint. 

"Annie!" I heard Phoenix yell. 

I felt someone grab my shoulders, and pull me to their side. It took me a few seconds to shake off the fog, and notice Phoenix was standing next to me. 

"Maybe give her a little warning next time, huh Gumshoe?" he said angrily. 

"Sorry, pal." he said looking at the ground. 

Phoenix kept his hands on my shoulders, and looked at me. My breath was stuck in my throat, and I tried to force it out. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, tightening his grip. 

I nodded even though the last thing I felt was okay. I looked down at the contents of the bag, and felt dizzy again. The glittering edge of the knife stared back up at me, and I was reminded of the night I witnessed the murder. My stomach lurched, and I was afraid I was going to be sick. 

"Gumshoe, can you please put that away?" he asked. 

Gumshoe nodded, and put the bag back in his pocket. For a split second I was worried the blade would pierce through the bag, and injure him, but then assumed he handled stuff like this quite often. Maya appeared in front of me with a styrofoam cup filled with water. 

"You look a little green, so I brought you some water." she said softly. 

Phoenix guided me to a chair, and kept his hands on my shoulders. I didn't want him to let go. The comforting feeling of knowing he was there helped the sick feeling in my stomach slowly fade away. Gumshoe walked into Phoenix's back office, and walked out with a laptop. 

"Annie, we need you to see something." Gumshoe said. 

He propped the laptop on the table, and opened it up. He typed in the precinct's password, and opened a screen that had been minimized. 

"On the night of the," he paused for my consideration "murder you said the suspect tossed the knife away after stabbing the victim, correct?" he looked down at me. 

I nodded, and Phoenix squeezed my shoulder. 

"We found fingerprints on the knife, and since we had no suspect at the time we couldn't identify who those prints belonged to." 

I took a deep breath. 

"Thanks to this fancy database we ID'd the person who was using the knife that night." Gumshoe said with his eyes glued to the screen. 

I swore my heart stopped. My whole body felt frozen as my eyes drifted towards the screen. The only thing that kept my head on straight was Phoenix grabbing my shoulders. 

"This is who we believe the suspect is." he said. 

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The face on the screen stared unblinking back at me as my heart threatened to beat out of my throat. I had seen that face countless times in my childhood. 

"Theodore Alan Peters." Gumshoe said sadly. 

A thousand thoughts buzzed in my head as I stared at the screen. How could he do this, and why? He had always been such a model citizen. My mother's golden child and top student at the prestigious school he went to. Sure, we never got along, but he had never committed the smallest offense, and now he was a murderer? 

"An officer is going to place him under arrest, and bring him in for questioning as we speak." Gumshoe said. His voice sounded far away. 

Everything in my body went numb. 

"Wh-why? Why would he do this?" my voice squeaked out. 

My hands were shaking uncontrollably, and my throat felt like it was closing. I heard voices next to me, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Someone grabbed my hand, and squeezed it tight. I needed air. I stood, and headed for the door. 

Whoever had my hand followed close behind. I breathed in the chilly air, and the fog in my eyes started to lift. Phoenix was outside with me, and my hand was still in his. They were still shaking a considerable amount. 

"We're going to do what we can to make sure you stay safe." he said squeezing my hand. 

I was trying to wrap my mind around why he had said that. 

"Why would I need to stay safe? He's my brother. He won't do anything. Will he?" I whispered. 

My head started to ache. He wouldn't hurt me. He couldn't. I was his sister. 

"We don't know what his motive is. He could be going after you." he said full of worry. 

I sat down on the sidewalk outside of his office, and put my head in my hands. He sat next to me, and put his hand on my knee. Blinking made my head hurt worse. Doing anything made it hurt worse. I just wanted to shut my eyes, but whenever I did I saw Teddy's face staring back at me. 

"So, that night he...he thought.." I couldn't finish. 

I looked over at Phoenix. My chest got tight, and I tried to steady my breathing. 

"It's...a rather large, and unfortunate possibility." he said looking at me. 

My eyes started to water without warning. I didn't want to cry in front of him. He'd probably think I was weak. I needed to be strong. I tried to blink the tears away, but one escaped out of the corner of my eye, and he noticed. 

"Annie, please don't cry. Everything will be fine. I promise. Nothing will happen to you." he said, taking my hand. 

I wiped the tear away, and looked out into the distance. I didn't speak. He kept his eyes on me. 

"Sometimes we put our trust in the wrong people." he said looking sadly at the ground. 

I looked at him, and the look of pain on his face made the feeling of sadness inside of me intensify. 

"What do you mean?" my voice was shaking. 

"I promised you a story, didn't I?" he asked. 

He didn't look up at me. He kept his gaze on the ground. 

"Phoenix, you don't have to-" he stopped me. 

"When I make a promise I intend to keep it." he said. 

It was obvious to see by the look of absolute betrayal on his face that this was not going to be a happy story. I squeezed his hand, and he looked at me with sad eyes. 

"Her name was Dahlia Hawthorne. I met her when I was in college." his eyes went back to the ground. 

I kept my hand wrapped around his, and felt that his had begun to shake. 

"I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. We started dating, and then things got weird. She gave me this necklace as a token of our relationship, but whenever she saw me she asked for it back. One of my old college friends warned me that she was bad news, but I was so in love with her I refused to listen to him. He ended up dead." he said. 

I gasped. 

"Dead?" I asked. 

He nodded. 

"Remember when I told you my boss, Mia defended me in court before I became a lawyer?" he asked, looking at me. 

"Yeah, I remember." I said fully interested in what he was saying. 

"It was because I was accused of killing him. Dahlia tried pinning his murder on me, and then Mia discovered the truth. It turns out that she was also attempting to kill me." he said sadly. 

I turned my head. 

"She never loved me. I was just a pawn in her sick, little game. I trusted her, and that trust ended up being betrayed." he said. 

Anger lurked in his dark eyes. 

"I'm..so sorry." I said feeling a deep sadness in my chest. 

"I should have known. She was accused of poisoning an attorney. It was Mia's boyfriend, Diego Armando. I was blinded by love. I thought she was the perfect girl." he said.

His hand shook harder. I squeezed it, and he looked over at me. 

"I've never poisoned anyone, or been tried for murder as a matter of fact." I said hoping to cheer him up. 

He smiled. I felt a small sense of pride. 

"You're so much more different than her." he said. His smile grew wider. 

I looked over at him. 

"I would hope there's a difference between me, and a heartless harlot who attempts murder." I said with a half smile. 

"You actually care about the people around you. It's...cute." he said, and his face went red. 

My heart nearly jumped out of my throat. He left me utterly speechless, and I felt my own face getting hot. I turned my gaze towards him. 

"What is it?" he asked curiously. 

"Do you trust me?" I asked. 

I asked before I could stop myself. The words moved swiftly across my tongue, and past my lips, and I instantly regretted them. His dark eyes sparkled, and his lips turned up in a smile. 

"Have you given me a reason not to?" he said in a tone that made my heart skip a beat. 

"Shouldn't you be the one deciding that?" I asked. 

He smiled, and then it faded. He looked sullen as he turned his eyes away from me. 

"She's dead now, you know." he looked out in front of us. 

"Poisoning gone wrong?" I joked. 

"Execution. She was involved in a faux kidnapping a year before my incident." 

I rolled my eyes. This girl sounded like trouble. I didn't blame him for not casually handing out his trust. 

"What's one less delinquent in the world?" I wondered out loud. 

He laughed again. 

"I do trust you, Annie." he said in a tone so low I almost couldn't hear it. 

"But?" I asked, looking over at him. 

"How did you know there was a but?" he asked, turning his head as if he were a confused dog. 

"There's ALWAYS a but. Go on, and spill the but, Phoenix." I said jokingly. 

He smiled wildly, and looked at me. He didn't speak. I sighed. 

"I'm not a dangerous, revenge seeking vixen who'll slip poison in your coffee while you're not looking. I'm just...Annie." I said waiting for his response. 

"You're more than just Annie." he said squeezing my hand. 

I squeezed his hand in return and he smiled. 

"You're an intelligent girl. You're beautiful, and you're talented...and...that's why.." he stopped. 

"That's why what?" I asked, looking into his dark eyes. 

"That's..why...I…" he stopped again. 

With every word he leaned closer to me. I leaned in to meet him, but we were interrupted by the sound of a loud bang, and someone breathing rather heavily. 

"Hey...pals….sorry to...interrupt." the breathless figure said. 

He turned into the orange light of the setting sun, and we saw the sweaty, pale face of Detective Gumshoe. 

"What is it, Gumshoe?" Phoenix asked. 

"Mr. Peters has been arrested, and is being brought to the precinct for questioning." he said, bending over and trying to catch his breath. 

My heart stopped. Phoenix looked over at me, and squeezed my hand. 

"Do...I have to see him?" I asked nervously. 

"No. Not right now. He'll be questioned, and then put in the detention center. From there the prosecuting attorney, Miles Edgeworth, will meet with him, and then it's my turn." Phoenix said, looking away from me. 

"Your turn for what?" I asked, not liking the turn this was taking. 

"To question him. There's a slight chance he'll request me as a defense attorney, but I don't know if-" he stopped, and examined my face. 

"It's your job. You can't turn a client down, can you?" I asked looking away from him. 

He shrugged. 

"When it comes to you, and your safety, I will do what I can to make sure nothing happens to you. I promise." he said. 

Gumshoe's phone started ringing from his tattered trenchcoat, and he fumbled around to grab it. 

"Detective Gumshoe." he answered. 

His eyes shot around as the voice on the other end of the phone replied. 

"Ah, Mr. Edgeworth, sir. It's always a pleasure to-" his face fell. 

He looked mildly disappointed as his eyes shot to Phoenix. His jaw tensed up before he spoke. 

"Right. I'll relay the message. Yes sir, without messing it up. Thank you, sir. Bye." he clicked his phone shut. 

He looked at me, and then Phoenix. 

"Mr. Edgeworth is unable to question the suspect at the time being. He's caught up with a few things. He humbly requests that you speak with the suspect first." Gumshoe said. 

My heart fell into my stomach, and my chest felt tight. I turned, and looked at him, and threw my arms around his waist before I could stop myself. 

"Please be careful." I whispered. 

His body was frozen. His arms stayed at his sides, and his muscles tensed up. I thought about letting him go because he seemed slightly uncomfortable, but he raised his arms, and wrapped them around me. He squeezed me tight, and held me closely. 

"I...um..yeah...I will." his voice sounded hoarse. 

I let him go, and took a step back. My eyes found his face, and it was covered in sadness. His dark eyes sparkled. 

"Gumshoe, please make sure Annie makes it home safely." he said turning away from us. 

Gumshoe nodded at Phoenix, and put his arm around my shoulder. 

"You okay, pal?" he asked, looking down at me. 

"I...I'm not sure." I said watching Phoenix disappear through the door into his office.

I was positively numb. Several scenarios raced through my head, and I felt as though my knees would give out any second. My brother was accused of murder, and the man I was interested in was coming face to face with him. My stomach lurched. 

"Come on, Annie. I'll get you home. You look like you're about to be sick." Gumshoe said from my side. 

My mind raced. There was only one person I wanted to be with, and couldn't. 

"I...I'm okay. I can drive." I said, pulling my keys out of my pocket. 

He eyeballed me, and seemed worried.

"I'll drive you home, pal." he said, holding out his hand for the keys. 

I hesitated momentarily. All I had to do was make it until I got home, and then have a breakdown in the solidarity of my own room. Gumshoe kept his beefy hand extended. 

"H-how will you get back?" I asked. My voice shook. 

He smiled. 

"I'll have one of my officers follow us." he said opening his phone. 

I walked to the passenger seat of the SUV, and climbed in. I buckled my seatbelt, and leaned my head back on the head rest. It hadn't stopped pounding since I saw my brother's burning blue eyes on the computer screen. Gumshoe climbed in the driver's seat, and started the engine. I watched the buildings from out of my window as we drove, and counted down the minutes until I could breathe easier again. 


	7. Turnabout Inquiries

It didn't matter how fast I ran, the shadowed figure ran faster behind me, creeping ever closer with each footstep. An evil, cackling laughter burst through his lips, and burned my ears. His eyes bore into me from behind his black hood, and his lips formed into a twisted smile. 

"It doesn't matter how fast, or how far you run, Annie. I'll always be right behind you." he taunted. 

I turned a corner, and lost my footing. I stumbled, and hit the cold pavement. The dark figure stood right on top of me, and opened his mouth wide. Something silver, and sharp appeared from inside his mouth, and he stood over me. 

"Remember this?" he said sliding the sharp edge against the flesh of my throat. 

"Please, don't." I begged against the cool blade. 

"Or what? You think anyone is going to care that you're dead?" his twisted smile grew larger, and exposed pointed teeth. 

He tightened his grip on the handle of the knife, and I attempted to scream. No sound came out. My throat felt dry. My whole body felt numb. I kicked my feet, and swung my arms, but my attacker pinned me down, and started slicing my flesh. I felt the wetness of fresh blood running down my neck, and then I felt nothing at all. 

My eyes sprang open, and I felt the dampness of a cool sweat. My heart was racing, and I was dizzy. My eyes shot around the room, and it looked unfamiliar. My stomach sank before I remembered that I had fallen asleep on the pull-out couch in Samm and Gabi's room. They had both instantaneously gotten more protective after me telling them about my brother, Teddy being arrested. I sat up, and reached for my phone. 

The screen lit up, and burned my tired eyes. I noticed that I had a missed call, and a text from Phoenix. 

"I'm sorry it's so late, but I was worried about you. I know you were just as worried about me. I'll call you tomorrow, and fill you in on everything. It's all going to be okay." 

I looked at the time, and wondered if it was too late to call him. 9:30 PM. His offices only closed an hour and a half ago. Would he still be awake? I decided to text him instead. 

Help. Can't sleep. 

Approximately two minutes later my phone buzzed. I sat up, and then stood, and silently tried to creep out of the room. 

"Annie?" Gabi whispered as a silhouette bolted upright from the bed. 

"I'm fine, Gabs. I have to take this phone call." I said holding my still buzzing phone up in the air. 

She tapped the screen of her own phone, and I saw her squint against the bright light. 

"This late?" she yawned. 

"I won't be long." I said leaving the room. 

I heard her head noisily hit her pillow as soon as I shut the door, and I tapped the green answer button. 

"I'm so sorry I didn't answer earlier. We watched a movie, and fell asleep." I said apologetically. 

He sighed. 

"Never start a text with help." he scolded. 

"Aww, you're worried about me." I said in a sing song voice. 

"When you start a text with the word help, then yes, I'm going to worry." he said. 

I smiled. It felt nice. 

"I'm sorry. How are you?" I asked in a more serious tone. 

"I'm okay. I'm more worried about you. Gumshoe said the ride back to your house was quiet." he said. 

I vividly remembered the drive back to my house from Phoenix's office. My head was buzzing with thousands of awful thoughts. 

"It would have been better if he didn't try to force conversation, and end every sentence with pal." I said. 

He laughed. 

"Gumshoe means well. He's a great guy. Really good at his job regardless of the little screw ups every now and then." he said. 

I had a thousand things I wanted to ask him, but I stayed silent. I didn't want that throbbing ache in my head to come back. 

"Annie, are you okay?" he asked. His voice was riddled with concern. 

My head throbbed painfully as I rubbed my temples. 

"I feel better knowing you're safe." I said. 

He let out a sigh. It made my stomach drop. 

"There is something you should know." he said. 

I held my breath. 

"Your brother is refusing to talk to the prosecuting attorney. You know, my friend, Miles Edgeworth. He's instead trying to goad your mother into being the prosecutor in the trial." 

My heart sped up. 

"So, if I agree to testify not only would I have to see my murderous brother, but my narcissistic mother as well? What a candid family reunion it would be." I sighed slumping on the living room couch. 

He was silent.

"Phoenix?" I said fearing our connection had been cut off. 

"I'm here. Just thinking some things over." he sighed loudly. 

I yawned, and laid my head on the red designer pillow to my left. 

"You're tired." he whispered. 

"Well yeah. I haven't slept all that well tonight." I regretted the acidic tone that slipped past my lips. 

To my surprise he let out a slight laugh. 

"My insomnia is funny?" I asked, confused. 

"No, no. Why don't you try to get some rest. I have a long night ahead of me. I'll call you first thing in the morning, okay?" he yawned too. 

"Do you have to go talk to him again?" I questioned. 

My eyelids felt heavy.

"I have to try. Edgeworth and I are both going to." he yawned again. 

"Dont work too hard, okay." I smiled. 

"I promise I won't. I'll talk to you tomorrow." he hung up. 

I laid on my side, and rested my eyes for a second. My limbs felt heavy, so it was decided I wasn't moving. I swore I was only asleep for a second when I heard a frantic shriek. I was unsure if I dreamt it. 

"Where the hell is she?" a panic voice followed the scream. 

"Where the hell is who?" I asked the voice. 

"Oh my God, she's on the couch." I recognized that angry voice. 

My eyes popped open, and I saw the blurred silhouette of Gabi's angry face. Upon blinking I realized I was in fact correct, and she was livid. Her eyes were wide, and her nostrils were flaring. She reminded me of an enraged bull. I smiled at her. 

"You look so pretty against the soft morning light." I complimented her, closing my eyes again. 

"Shut the hell up, Annika. Do you know how terrifying it is to not only know that your best friend's brother tried killing her, but waking up, and not seeing you in the original place you fell asleep?" she ran a hand through her disheveled brown hair. 

I yawned, and stretched my arms. 

"Teddy is being held in a detention center, Gabriella. I think I'm safe for now." I opened my eyes, and sat up. 

"Teddy has always been a cunning bastard. I'm sure he's trying to claim innocence." Samm said descending the stairs, and slipping a black shirt over his toned body. 

"An accusation isn't going to get him charged though, right?" Gabi asked, plopping down next to me on the couch. 

"He's not going to get formally charged until the trial. They'll hold him until then." Samm said walking towards the sunlit kitchen. 

My phone slid off of my lap as I stood up, and I retrieved it. I checked the time. 7:35 AM. Nothing from Phoenix yet. 

"What did you come down here for?" Gabi asked, looking up at me. 

I slid my phone into the pocket of the pajamas I was wearing. 

"Phoenix called me last night." I said, avoiding eye contact with her. 

Her eyes lit up. I sighed, and rolled mine. 

"Teddy is refusing to talk to Phoenix's friend, Mr. Edgeworth. Instead, he's demanding that my mother fill the role of prosecutor." I said, walking behind Samm to the kitchen. 

My stomach roared loudly, and I realized how hungry I was. I opened one of the overly white cabinets in the kitchen, and retrieved a black bowl. I set it down on the island in the middle of the kitchen, and opened the pantry door. I scanned the shelves for my favorite cereal, and found it. I grabbed the box, walked back to my bowl and poured some in. I turned around to walk to the refrigerator to grab the half empty gallon of milk, and ran into Gabi. 

I hadn't even heard her come into the kitchen. 

"So, have you decided if you're going to testify?" she questioned. 

I scooted past her to the fridge. 

"No, but if my mother is going to be appointed as the prosecutor, then it sways my decision a little more towards the no side." I said, grabbing a spoon out of the drawer, and sitting on a barstool at the counter. 

I dunked my spoon under the milk, and a few pieces of cereal floated gracefully onto it. I scooped them up, and deposited them in my mouth. They tasted like sugar, with just a hint of fruity flavor. I chewed them thoroughly, and swallowed. 

"What if they deny your mom the prosecutor spot for the trial? Will you testify then?" Samm asked, cracking an egg on the griddle resting lazily on the stove. 

"I haven't really thought about that, Samm." I said, taking another bite of cereal. 

"Well, I think you better start. Now that they have a suspect the process is going to move fast." he said, flipping his egg over. 

"What process?" Gabi chimed in from the stool next to me. 

"Well, Teddy is in custody. True, they don't have a prosecutor as of yet, but they will. As soon as all of the pieces fit together they'll get the trial going. They're going to be missing one vital piece though." Samm explained. 

Gabi stared off into space. I was assuming she was trying to figure out what this mysterious "missing piece" was. I finished my cereal, and guzzled the cool milk quickly so this conversation would end faster. 

"What's the missing piece?" Gabi questioned. 

Samm smiled, and pointed the spatula in his hand at me. Gabi's eyes followed the silvery end of the spatula to my face and gasped. 

"Annie?" she whispered. 

Samm nodded. 

"Without Annie's testimony there's a rather large hole in the case. She was a key witness to a murder." he explained. 

I felt the cereal flipping in my stomach. 

"If she testifies the whole picture will be complete, and Teddy will be convicted, spend the rest of his life in jail, and this whole thing will be over. What I don't understand is why Annie is being stubborn, and giving Mr. Wright the runaround instead of just agreeing to talk about it in court." Samm had an irritated tone to his voice. 

I rolled my eyes. 

"You don't understand because you had a supportive, loving mother while you were growing up. She didn't try to force you into a career you didn't want, and basically disowned you when you rejected said career." I said, depositing my dirty dishes in the sink. 

His dark eyes stayed on me. 

"Annie, you can't use that broken relationship with your mother as an excuse your whole life." 

He set his plate of eggs down on the counter, and put his hands on my shoulders. 

"You have people who love, and support you now. Don't not testify because of your mother. Testify to show her how that love, and support has made you grow into a bigger, and better person."

My phone vibrated from my pocket, and I pulled it out. My heart leapt out of my chest. It was Phoenix. I tapped on the green phone, and walked out of the kitchen. 

"Hey." I said with a sigh of relief. 

"Are you busy?" he said with an urgent, panicked tone to his voice. 

My stomach flipped. 

"Not particularly, why?" I said flopping down on the couch. 

He sighed. He sounded overwhelmed, and exhausted. 

"Phoenix?" I whispered. 

He made an odd noise that sounded similar to a yawn, mixed with a snort. 

"Sorry. I haven't gotten much sleep. Miles Edgeworth is stopping by today, and would like to talk our options over with both of us. Can you get here? " he said, finishing with a large yawn. 

I peered over my shoulder, and noticed Samm, and Gabi both watching me. Their faces were riddled with concern. 

I rubbed the temples of my forehead. 

"Yeah. Give me a few minutes, and I'll be on my way." I answered. 

I was about to disconnect, and suddenly my heart jumped up to my throat. 

"Hey, Phoenix?" my voice was shaky. 

"Yeah?" he replied. 

I hesitated before I spoke. 

"My...mother. She won't be at your office will she?" I asked hoping I knew the answer. 

He yawned again. 

"No. It'll just be you, Edgeworth, and I. I told you I'd keep you safe. That means from her too." he sounded confident. 

I couldn't help but smile. 

"I'll see you soon." I said before disconnecting. 

Samm and Gabi's eyes were still glued on me. 

"What is it?" Gabi's voice shook as she spoke. 

I sighed. 

"I have to go to Phoenix's office, and meet Mr. Edgeworth. He wants to discuss our options." I replied nervously. 

"What about-" Samm started. 

"She won't be there." I shot back before he had a chance to finish. 

They both sighed with relief, but still kept their gazes locked on me. 

"I'm going to go get ready. Please don't worry. Everything will be fine." I reassured them. 

I rose from the couch, and walked up the flight of stairs. I opened the door to my room, and stopped to collect myself. It was getting more, and more difficult to keep myself calm in front of Samm, and Gabi. I took deep breath after deep breath, and kept at them until my chest loosened up. I walked to my closet, and picked out a long sleeve, black shirt with rhinestones dotted randomly all over it, and a pair of jeans to go with it. I changed quickly, and ran a brush through my hair. 

I looked in the mirror before I left my room. My makeup looked average compared to the night Gabi did it. I contemplated washing it off, but decided against it. My eyes looked dull, and I could see the exhaustion smeared on my face. I slapped my cheeks a few times to try to perk myself up. I left my room, and walked back downstairs to find Samm and Gabi perched comfortably on the couch.

Gabi was resting her head on Samm's shoulder, and he was playing with a loose strand of her hair. Her head shot up as soon as my foot hit the landing. 

"You look great." she said with a tired smile. 

I smiled back, and sat in the chair next to the couch, and pulled my black sneakers on my feet. 

Samm stood, and pulled the SUV keys out of his pocket. 

"Be careful, okay?" he said nervously. 

I nodded, and headed for the garage. I climbed in the SUV, and pushed the key into the ignition. The garage door creaked open, and I backed out into the street. I clicked the radio on. There was a DJ talking about an artist's new song. Her voice was high pitched, and bubbly. 

"Have you guys heard about this local murder that occurred a couple of days ago? Well, new details have surfaced including a witness, but the name hasn't been released to the public." My stomach hit the floor. 

I wondered if Phoenix was protecting me from the media too. I clicked the radio off, and drove in silence. I wondered how long it would take for my phone to start blowing up with requests for interviews about all of this. I listened to the sound of the pavement under my tires, and tried to relax. I noticed little dots of rain on my windshield, and flipped my windshield wipers on.

The SUV started making a dinging sound, and it pulled me out of the trance I was in. I blinked my eyes several times, and looked around for the source of the sound. A tiny gas pump was lit up on the dashboard, and I noticed the gas gauge was almost pointing towards the empty side. I spotted a gas station to the left of me, and quickly pulled in. I pulled the SUV up next to a gas pump, and killed the engine. 

I slid my phone out of the pocket of my jeans, and clicked on Phoenix's name. 

I had to stop for gas. Be there soon.

I tapped on the blue arrow, and the message sent. I slid my phone back into my pocket, and walked towards the gas station doors. I extended my hand to pull them open, and walked in. The smell of brewing coffee filled my nose, and made me cough. Some of the customers in line turned and looked at me. A loud screech, and an overexcited voice rose above the impatient looking customers. 

"Oh my gosh! Annika? Annika Peters?" someone ran out from one of the aisles. 

A skinny, ash blonde girl with brown eyes stood in front of me. Her eyes were sparkling, and a large smile was plastered on her glossed lips. 

"How have you been? Gosh, it's been forever!" she said, her pearly teeth poking out from between her lips. 

Her name was Casey Britnam. Samm, Gabi, and I had gone to high school with her. She was a cheerleader, and often spent her time looking down on us because we hadn't been cheerleaders. 

"Wow. Hey Casey. I'm good, how are you?" I asked halfheartedly. 

She beamed. 

"I'm good! I just got engaged!" she flashed an expensive, sparkly ring in front of my eyes. 

"Congrats. Do I know him?" I asked semi curiously. 

She giggled. 

"Of course you do. It's Josh. Remember him?" she smiled. 

Oh, how I wished I could have forgotten Joshua Knight. Him and Casey had dated from their freshman year well up to graduation. There had been many times I had caught them making out when they should have been in class. Josh was an over the top jock, and seemed to be on every sports team our school had. 

"Oh, yeah. I remember Josh. That's great! I'm happy for both of you." I said, with a half smile. 

Her smile seemed to grow wider. 

"How are things with you? Are you still friends with Sammuel, and Gabriella?" she cocked her head. 

I nodded. 

"Yeah. We actually live together not too far from here." I replied. 

She squealed. 

"That's fantastic! What about your band? Do you still play?" she questioned. 

"Oh, um yeah. We have gigs at a bar called the Bear Claw." I sighed as I answered. 

"That's fantastic! Josh and I will have to come to a show! Maybe we can grab drinks afterwards." she smiled. 

I didn't see that happening. 

"Well, I don't want to hold you up. Promise we'll catch up soon though, okay?" she said, with one more toothy smile. 

"Yeah, sure." I answered, smiling in response. 

She caught me off guard, and grabbed me in a loose hug. 

I walked up to the grim looking cashier at the counter. His dark eyes looked up into mine. It was easy to see that he didn't want to be behind the counter. He had stubbly hair on his chin that looked like it could use a good shave, and dark circles around his unimpressed looking eyes. 

"Can I help you?" he asked in a grizzly voice. 

"I just need $20 on pump number," I stopped, and looked out the window, "six." I finished. 

He sighed, and pushed a few buttons on the register. They beeped in response. I dug my wallet out of my back pocket, and fetched my debit card. I handed it to him with a smile. He rolled his eyes. A green check mark popped up on the keypad, and he handed me my debit card back.

"Have a great day." he mumbled. 

I walked back out to the SUV, and lifted the handle of the pump, and put the nozzle into the hole. I dug in my pocket for my phone, and decided to text Phoenix. 

Leaving in a few minutes. See you soon.

The phone vibrated a few seconds later. 

I can't wait to see you. 

My heart flipped. The gas pump stopped with a loud click when it hit it's limit, and I lifted the nozzle out of the SUV. I put it back, and climbed back into the driver's seat. I started the engine, and was on my way to Phoenix's office. It only took me fifteen minutes to get there from the gas station. 

I flipped down the mirror, and checked my reflection. It wasn't a thing I normally did, but my womanly instinct kicked in, and I followed it. I flipped the mirror back up, got out of the SUV, and walked towards the door. My hand shook as I pulled the door open. I hesitated, and my stomach ached in the oddest way. I knew Phoenix said my mother wouldn't be in there, but I knew how she operated. 

She did things her way, and on her own agenda. He said she wouldn't be there, but it didn't mean she absolutely wouldn't be behind the doors. I scanned the parking lot, and looked for the last known car she had in her possession. I didn't see any that matched her black BMW, but she could have traded up, and gotten a new one. I took a deep breath, and pulled the door open. 

There was a man sitting in one of the chairs in Phoenix's office. His gray eyes met mine, and he looked me over. He was very handsome, but being in the same room as him made me nervous. His dark hair was perfectly parted, and he wore a red suit with an overly puffy white cravat. He stood, and walked towards me with his hand extended. 

"Annika Peter's, I presume?" he kept his eyes on me. 

He spoke so professionally. He had a slight British accent, and it came out smoothly. My voice got stuck in my throat, and I made an odd croaking sound. I cleared it, and tried speaking again. 

"Yes, yes I am. Just Annie is fine." I replied, with a half smile. 

He grasped my hand in his. His skin was soft, and his hands were warm. 

"A pleasure to meet you at last. Wright has spoken very highly of you. I'm Miles Edgeworth, prosecutor, and friend of Wright." he said, shaking his hand up and down. 

"Oh, it's nice to meet you as well." I replied, shaking my hand, and then releasing. 

"We've tried time, and time again to negotiate with your mother. Pardon my disrespect, but she's truly an awful person." he said, sitting down again. 

I sat in the chair next to his. 

"Try living with her for eighteen years" I sighed, and then smiled weakly. 

He looked over at me. 

"So, she's not budging on the case, huh?" I questioned with absolutely no surprise. 

"She's insisting that she be the prosecutor. She's advised Theodore not to speak with anyone unless she take on the role." he sighed. 

A phone hit the receiver in Phoenix's office, and I heard a loud sigh. 

"Hey, Edgeworth. Is Annie here?" he sounded tired. 

"Indeed she is." Miles answered back. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snapped. 

Miles smiled. 

"Unfortunately, Wright, I am here on business. I'm not your messenger." he replied. 

Phoenix walked out of his office, and his bright eyes locked on me. A smile spread across his face, and he walked towards me. 

"Hey." I sighed. 

He didn't speak. Much to my surprise he threw his arms around me, and rested his head on my shoulder. 

"Your mother is a monster." he replied with a shaky voice. 

I smiled. 

"Tell me something I don't know." I wrapped my arms around him.

His cologne danced around my nose, and made my head feel foggy. I pulled away. 

"I'm assuming you two have already met?" Phoenix questioned, looking at both of us. 

Miles nodded. He had the same exhausted look as Phoenix did. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. 

"Shall we begin our discussion then?" Phoenix asked as he sat on the couch opposite us. 

I nodded in reply, but felt a sick feeling in the put of my stomach. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm my nerves. Phoenix looked up at me. Miles looked at Phoenix, and then at me. 

"Are you alright?" Phoenix kept his eyes on me as he asked. 

"Yeah." I croaked. 

My throat felt dry, and I swallowed. It felt as though it was made of sandpaper. I swallowed again. 

"Annie, we don't have to do this today." Phoenix replies, and Miles shot him a look.

I shook my head. 

"No, really I'm fine. I'm just going to grab some water." I stood. 

I walked over to the water cooler, and had to remind myself several times that everything was fine. I pulled a paper cup out of the holder, and filled it with water. As soon as the cool liquid hit my lips the shaking stopped. I quickly drank the rest down, and walked back to my chair. Phoenix kept his eyes locked on me the whole time. 

"Better?" he was almost whispering. 

I nodded. 

"Splendid. Shall we begin?" Miles replied. 


	8. Plans for a Perfect Turnabout

For the longest time the only sound in the room was the ticking of the large black clock on the wall of Phoenix's office. My head was pounding so I pulled my knees to my chest, laid my arms across them, and rested my head. 

"Does anyone else have any suggestions?" Edgeworth asked, mildly irritated. 

I sighed. 

"My mother won't back down until she gets what she wants." my voice came out muffled by my arms. 

Phoenix remained silent. I lifted my head, and looked over at him. His blue eyes were on me, and full of concern. 

"So, what do we do?" he questioned as he looked over at Miles. 

Miles ran his fingers through his dark hair. 

"You could refuse to represent him, Wright. Get him one of the worst public defenders in the area, and threaten him with an elongated sentence if he doesn't cooperate. Something worse than what he'd actually get. We both know how much the judge can't stand public defenders, and I know just the recently demoted person." his eyes lit up. 

Phoenix jolted to his feet, and kept his eyes on Miles. 

"Are you talking about Payne?" his voice went up an octave. 

A wide smile spread over Miles' lips, and he shut his eyes. 

"Precisely." he muttered. 

Phoenix looked down at me, and then back at Miles. 

"How would we convince him? He's not very fond of me ever since…" he stopped. 

I suddenly became very curious about the end of that sentence. 

"You know I have a way with words, Wright. True, he may dislike you, but I'm a fellow prosecutor." Miles smiled. 

"Wasn't it your fault he was demoted though?" Phoenix questioned, turning his head. 

Miles smiled devilishly. 

"I've been meaning to tell you, Wright. I pushed the blame off on you. Whatever dislike Payne had for you before has been increased tenfold." he laughed. 

Phoenix's eyes grew wide. His face turned a slight shade of red, and he looked furious. 

"You WHAT?!" his voice echoed in the room. 

Miles simply smiled, but the anger in Phoenix's voice made me jump. 

"What was I supposed to do? Have him dislike me as well?" Miles sat relaxed in his chair. 

I could have sworn I saw his smile grow wider. 

"Great. So he'll refuse to help because I'm involved with this case." Phoenix's voice sounded panicked. 

Miles held up a finger, and moved it left, and right. 

"Ob. Jec. Tion." he split it into three syllables. 

I looked over at him. My mind was buzzing with confusion. I had a thousand questions, but I just stayed quiet. I wondered if both of them had forgotten I was in the room. Phoenix was now on the opposite side of the room glaring at Miles. 

"We're not in court, Edgeworth." his tone was mocking, almost like a child. 

"Yes, Winston Payne will refuse to assist us, well, me if he was informed of your involvement with the case, but we aren't going to let him, now are we?" Miles kept his eyes on Phoenix, and seemed to ignore his comment. 

I wanted to clear my throat just to remind them of my presence, but decided against it. 

"He would know I'm involved, Edgeworth. Annie's brother would inform him of that." Phoenix argued. 

"Not if I got to him before Theodore did." Miles looked over at me. 

I turned my head, and watched him. 

"Is your brother quite gullible?" he asked me. 

I hesitated. 

"I mean, yeah. I played my fair share of practical jokes on him when we were kids." I replied. 

I saw Phoenix smile from out of the corner of my eye. I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket, and it made me jump. Phoenix and Miles both looked over at me. Gabi's name, and a little envelope flashed on screen. I opened the message. 

How's everything going? What's Edgeworth like? 

I tapped the reply button.

He's okay. Sarcastic, good looking, definitely cocky. 

Three little dots popped up after I hit send. 

I'm going to need details. We'll talk when you get home. I just wanted to check in. 

I smiled. 

"Something you wanted to share with the class, Miss Peters?" Miles had an edgy tone to his voice. 

"Oh, um, sorry no. Just my friend checking in on me." I replied apologetically. 

He sighed, and put his hand on my shoulder. I eyeballed it. Phoenix shot him a disgruntled look, and didn't take his eyes off of him. 

"Listen, Annie. I know this is a difficult subject to discuss, but I need your undivided attention if we're going to bypass your mother's plans." he said in what sounded like a sympathetic tone. 

"It was a text. You really don't have to throw her in the guillotine." Phoenix mumbled. 

Miles ignored his comment for a second time, and sat next in the unoccupied chair next to mine. 

"All you have to do is say the word, and I can make a phone call to prosecutor Payne. Well, ex-prosecutor." he corrected himself. 

For a minute I was speechless, and then I spoke. 

"Will I have to meet with this Payne guy?" I questioned, feeling the pit of my stomach hit the floor. 

Miles looked up at me unsure of how to answer the question. He cleared his throat. 

"It's a large possibility. Winston Payne is not someone you have to fear. You won't have to go alone if you do. I will be accompanying you if he requests a meeting." he said. 

My throat felt tight. 

"What about-" I started, but Miles held his hand up to stop me. 

"Wright cannot go. Payne will refuse to help us, and any chance of our plan succeeding will crumble." he replied sadly. 

My eyes shot over to Phoenix. His gaze met mine, and he hung his head. He looked so defeated. 

"All I'm asking for is your trust, Annie. I'm not out to sabotage you. Say the word, and I'll get Payne on the phone." he sounded confident again. 

I sighed. It was hard to agree to something when I wanted a certain person to be by my side. I could feel Miles' eyes piercing through me like a hot knife through butter. I had no idea what to do, or to say or to think. My mind buzzed with a hundred thoughts, and before I could stop myself I spoke. 

"Okay." my voice trembled. 

Phoenix snapped his head up, and looked over at us in disbelief. Miles' eyes got wide, and his jaw dropped. 

"Okay?" his voice came out in a whisper. 

I nodded. Miles stood, and retrieved something from his pocket. He turned, and walked into Phoenix's office. The door shut with a click. My eyes stayed frozen to the ground. 

I didn't want to look at Phoenix. I wasn't sure I could. I heard the chair next to me scrape against the ground, and I jumped. I soon found the source of the sound. Phoenix plopped down, and looked at me. 

"Are you okay?" he asked silently. 

I felt a lump in my throat, and swallowed hard. I didn't even want to attempt speaking, so I just nodded. Phoenix put his hand on my leg. I looked at it. 

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered. 

He laughed for the first time in what felt like forever. 

"Mad at you? Annie, why would I be mad at you?" he smiled. 

I sighed. Guilt ripped through my stomach like a wildfire. 

"I put up such a fight to testify in court, but when Miles asks me to meet with someone I've never met I instantly cave. I just want this over with." I said, still avoiding his eyes. 

"I know. It will be soon." he replied with a sad tone in his voice. 

My stomach flipped. 

"Phoenix?" I looked over at him. 

He looked at me, and his eyes lit up. 

"Hmm?" he squeezed my leg as our eyes met. 

"This plan is going to work, right? I mean I'm not going to have to see my mother, am I?" I swallowed hard. 

He grabbed my hand, and held it tight in his. 

"I have nothing but confidence in Edgeworth. I trust him. He's a very determined person." he said, lacing his fingers through mine. 

My heart sped up in my chest. I looked down at our interlocked hands, and felt instant comfort. He said he was going to protect me, and I believed every word. My mood suddenly felt much lighter. 

"What's the deal with you guys?" I questioned. 

The words escaped my lips before I could stop them. 

He turned his head in confusion.

"What's...the deal with us?" he repeated. 

I smiled. It felt nice. 

"Like, are you friends? Are you not? He didn't hear the comments you were making, but I did." I smiled at him. 

He laughed again, and squeezed my hand slightly. 

"I assure you that he did hear me. He just chose to ignore me." he smiled. 

A warm feeling spread in my chest. I was overjoyed to see him happy again. 

"Edgeworth and I have had a very," he paused, and put his finger on his chin, "interesting relationship. 

"Interesting how?" I questioned. 

I felt like I had the curiosity of a child. I hoped I wasn't irritating him. His eyes were bright when he looked over at me. 

"When I was in grade school there was a situation where my whole class assumed I stole a fellow students money. Even the teacher sided against me. I was being pressured, and badgered to apologize, but I still tried to maintain my innocence. Nobody believed me though. It was hard to stand firm, and make them believe I was innocent." he looked down at our hands. 

He traced the shape of my finger with his, and the feeling gave me goosebumps. 

"Did you eventually convince them it wasn't you that stole the money?" I asked curiously. 

"No," he answered quickly, "it was Edgeworth." he turned, and looked at the closed office door. 

I gasped. Plot twist. I hadn't seen that coming. 

"His father, Gregory Edgeworth, was a well known defense attorney. He strived to be just like him. So, he convinced the class to hold a hearing, and ended up proving me innocent." he smiled. 

It seemed like reminiscing was really raising his spirits back up. 

"Did he ever find out who took the money?" I questioned. 

"Of course he did, but do you want to know what the real kicker was?" he asked, his eyes were burning with intensity.

I nodded. 

"The student whose money was stolen was him." he looked over at me. 

"So, he defended you regardless of knowing if you were innocent?" I looked back at him. 

He nodded. The smile on his lips grew wider. 

"Isn't he a prosecutor though?" I questioned suddenly. 

He looked away from me. A pained expression flashed across his face. 

"He is. His father was murdered, and the person he thought committed it got away with it. He didn't understand how someone could defend a criminal. His whole mindset was changed, and he became a prosecutor. He made sure all criminals were prosecuted to the full extent of the law. He changed, and he wasn't the Edgeworth I remembered from our youth." he sounded sad. 

He stayed silent, and his eyes were on the floor. I squeezed his hand, and he looked at me. He smiled, but there was sadness hidden behind it. The door to Phoenix's office swung open, and Miles walked out.

"Ugh, that was grueling." he said, jamming his phone back in his pocket. 

I had the overwhelming urge to spring up, and hug him, but fought it. 

"What happened?" I asked, a dull ache rolling through my insides. 

Miles ran his fingers through his dark hair, and took a deep breath in. 

"Winston has agreed to meet with the both of us. Under no circumstance can you come." he pointed a narrow finger at Phoenix. 

"Figures." Phoenix sounded defeated again. 

I released his hand, and rubbed my temples. 

"When?" I questioned.

Phoenix put his hand on my leg, but I continued to make tiny circles on my forehead. It was calming. 

"Two days. He's currently out of town for some conference, or whatever malarkey he was spewing." Miles replied. 

He had a disgusted look on his face. His reaction didn't make me very confident to meet this guy. 

"Okay. Just send me the address, and-" Miles put his hand up to stop me. 

I looked at his hand, and then at his eyes. 

"Oddly enough, one of his terms was us coming together. You will meet me at Wright's office, and I will be taking over the driving from there on out." he explained, sitting down on the couch across from Phoenix and I. 

The bad feeling I had about Winston Payne kept getting worse, and worse. Although everything inside of me wanted to disagree with that, I nodded in agreement. 

"Wright." Miles said in a dictative tone. 

Phoenix snapped his head up, and looked at him. 

"Under no circumstance are you to get involved in this meeting. Do I make myself clear? No sending that bumbling buffoon, Gumshoe. No talking Maya into channeling anyone to check in on us. If I find out you are in any way spying on us, I will back out of this agreement." Miles replied. 

Phoenix froze. His eyes stayed on Miles, and Miles kept his on Phoenix. They looked at each other with intensity. Phoenix nodded, and Miles sighed with irritation. 

"I need more than a nod of the head, Wright." he grumbled. 

Phoenix sighed in return. 

"Fine, Edgeworth, but it's up to you to keep Annie safe." he replied. 

Miles half smiled, and looked a little more relaxed. 

"I couldn't ask Maya for help even if I wanted to. She went home to train for a while." he said sadly. 

A look of concern flashed over Miles' face, and then he smirked. 

"How unfortunate for you." he teased. 

Phoenix shot him a dirty look. 

"Well then, if we're all in agreement then I assume we're done here. I have to be going anyways. I have a meeting that I need to attend, and some paperwork that needs filing. Always a pleasure, Wright." he held out his hand, and Phoenix shook it. 

Miles swooped across the room, and took his leave. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and checked the time. 5:50 PM. 

"I should probably get going too. Samm and Gabi are like overprotective parents lately. I really don't want to worry them." I replied looking over at Phoenix. 

"I'll call you later, okay?" he said, putting his hands on my shoulder. 

I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head on his shoulder. He hesitated, and then wrapped his arms around my midsection. 

"You'll be safe, right?" he whispered.

My heart flipped. 

"Of course. You trust Miles, don't you?" I replied. 

He pulled away, but held on to my shoulders so he could look in my eyes. 

"Of course, but, I have such a bad feeling. I don't trust Payne with you. I know we've only known each other for a short amount of time, but I really...care about you." he said. 

My heart sped up. It felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. 

"I care about you, too." I said. 

I wasn't sure what possessed me to do it, but I put my hand on the side of his face, and ran my fingers down his jawline. His skin was smooth, and warm. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

"Annie." he whispered, his eyes were still closed. 

"Hmm?" I asked, putting my forehead on his. 

"Come to dinner with me after your meeting with Payne. I'm going to need to know you're safe." he said, opening his bright eyes. 

I swallowed hard. 

"Are you asking me on a date?" I questioned sarcastically. 

He smiled. 

"I do believe I am." he said, smiling widely. 

My face warmed up as I smiled in return. I took a step back, and pulled the SUV keys out of my pocket. 

"Do you have to go so soon?" he asked, looking into my eyes. 

I nodded. 

"I've been here for hours. Samm, and Gabi are probably at the police station filing a missing person report." I smiled. 

He half smiled back. 

"I'll see you in a few days." I reassured him. 

"I can't wait." he smiled. 

I headed for the door, and pulled it open. As I walked to the SUV the happiness I felt when I was with Phoenix started to fade away. Reality slammed into me like a brick wall, and it was suddenly hard to breathe. I had to meet with another new person, talk about a situation I didn't want to be in, and make more plans to avoid my mother. I wondered if this would ever end. Would my life ever return to normal? 

I started to realize that maybe, just maybe this was my new normal. 


	9. A Payneful Turnabout

"So, what's Payne like?" I questioned, looking away from the rows of fields. 

Miles kept his eyes on the road as he answered. 

"He's weaselly, slimy, and an all around grotesque person. It pains me to be around him." he made a disgusted face. 

The sick feeling in my stomach went from bad to worse. 

"You're staying with me though, right? This isn't some secret plan to get me killed, is it?" I breathed in as I asked. 

He smiled, and his overly white teeth shone in the sun. 

"What, and leave your brother without any fun?" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. 

My eyes widened, and my heart stopped. I felt the breath I sucked in escape my lips. 

"I'm joking, Annie. Don't be so melodramatic." he smirked. 

"You have a very odd, dark sense of humor." I crossed my arms, and looked away from him. 

The smile never left his lips. 

"So I've been told." he looked over at me, but I avoided his eyes. 

I leaned forward, and pushed the button for the radio on. A song I knew was playing, and I decided to sing along to attempt to calm my nerves. 

"You have a very lovely singing voice." Miles complimented. 

"I AM in a band. It's kind of a prerequisite." I replied, still irritated. 

He laughed. 

"Pretty face, and a fiery personality. It's no wonder Wright likes you." his eyes narrowed as he drove. 

My heart flipped in my chest at the mention of his name. I felt my cheeks grow warm, and I couldn't stop my lips from forming a smile. 

"It may be a little out of line for me to say, but, I haven't seen him this protective over anyone since-" he stopped himself. 

The warmth disappeared from my cheeks, and my eyes shot to Miles' face. 

"Since what?" I asked frantically. 

He stayed silent. His facial expression was odd. It looked like he was trying to remember something. Or forget it. 

"If Wright hasn't told you it's certainly not my business to." he looked angry. 

"He told me stuff about you!" I snapped, turning my body so I had a better view of him. 

"Oh? Dare I ask what?" his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me. 

I crossed my arms over my chest. Miles looked back at the road. 

"I'm not telling you if you won't tell me." I felt childish. 

He laughed loudly. The sound made me jump. 

"You do not want to negotiate with me. I am a prosecutor, mind you." he eyeballed me. 

I kept my arms crossed, but I looked over at him. He tapped his fingers on his steering wheel, and whistled. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. 

"He told me about what you did for him when you were younger. How you defended his innocence even when his classmates thought he was guilty. He said you were trying to follow in the footsteps of your father because he was a great defense attorney, and you wanted to be just like him." I said, keeping my eyes on him. 

He winced, and then had a pained expression on his face. 

"Did he tell you what became of my father?" he questioned, without looking at me. 

I nodded. 

"I'm sorry. Did they ever find the person who-" I stopped, and looked at the floor. 

He was silent for a few minutes, and then he spoke. 

"Manfred von Karma." he muttered under his breath. 

I was confused. 

"Von What-a?" I asked, turning my head. 

He smirked. 

"He was a very well known, and very much feared prosecutor. After my father's passing he took me under his wing. He taught me everything I needed to know if I wanted to prove anyone guilty of anything. I was blind to his manipulation, unfortunately. I respected him, and cared for him as one would a father figure.

"He's also the reason my father is no longer alive. He had an opening, and he took it. He shot him right through the chest, and attempted to blame another for his crime." he didn't take his eyes off the road as he spoke. 

I stayed silent, and kept my eyes on him. 

"Wright proved my innocence in a case a few years ago. I, for the first time in years, came face to face with Manfred. That's when the truth was exposed, thanks to Wright." he half smiled. 

"Thanks to Phoenix?" I was genuinely curious. 

He nodded. 

"Wright fought hard, and long to find that truth. I will forever be grateful for that clueless idiot." he laughed. 

It was silent for a while. The only noise was the tires of Miles' car running over the road. 

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" he said after a while. 

His voice came out close to a whisper. I looked over at him, and his eyes were misty. I was completely speechless. I cleared my throat, and attempted to speak. 

"N-no. Never." I studdered. 

He quickly dabbed at his eyes, and smiled. 

"I know it's hard for him to admit he has romantic feelings for someone. I can tell he has them for you. The way he defends you, and protects you. It's just like the way he was with Iris." he almost whispered her name. 

"Iris?" my voice was shaky. 

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. 

"Surely he's told you about Dahlia Hawthorne?" he questioned. 

"He has." my stomach ached. 

"Iris was her twin sister. She was sent away to go live at Hazakura Temple. A training ground for spirit mediums so to speak. Dahlia found Iris when they were much older, and provoked Iris into assisting her with her crimes. When Wright was dating Dahlia it wasn't really her. 

"It was, in fact, Iris." he finished. 

My mouth dropped open. 

"When Dahlia was charged with attempted murder of Wright, Iris went back home. There was a situation up at the temple a few years ago, and Wright, and Iris were reunited. Their feelings for each other were rekindled when their eyes met. Iris unfortunately stood in for her sister yet again, and was forced to spend time in jail on account of her sister, but Wright was determined to make their relationship work, and make it right. 

"It went well for a while, but then it didn't. Iris became depressed, withdrawn, and was nothing like her former self. In fact she was displaying homicidal tendencies similar to her sister, Dahlia. It was believed that Dahlia was somehow communicating with Iris. She began resenting Wright, and went so far as to plan his murder in the same fashion that her sister had planned so many years ago. 

"When she was moved he ended things with her. It crushed him. I'd never seen a more broken man, but now with you it's like he's becoming himself again. The light is back in his eyes. He's no longer that hollow shell of a man, but he's becoming the Wright I knew before Iris." he smiled. 

My heart fluttered wildly in my chest. I had an inkling that Phoenix had feelings for me, but had no idea that they were this strong. 

"Why hasn't he told me about her?" I wondered out loud.

Miles looked over at me with a serious face.

"I don't think he's completely over the hurt of losing Iris. Also, because of the whole Dahlia and Iris mess it's hard for him to wholeheartedly trust someone. For the longest time I thought he'd be incapable of ever feeling romantic feelings for anyone again." he sighed. 

I squinted my eyes, and looked at him. 

"You really care about him, don't you?" I smiled. 

He looked back at the road with an evil grin on his lips. 

"Of course I do. He may be a completely clueless moron in the courtroom, but outside of it he's...decent." he continued smiling. 

A laugh built up in my chest. Miles slowed the car, and flicked on the turn signal with a click. He pulled into a parking lot, and a spot close to a brown, run down building. He shifted the car into park, and killed the engine. 

"Are you ready?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. 

"Please promise me that you won't suddenly disappear, and leave me here." my voice was shaky. 

"I give you my word." he reassured me. 

I unclicked my seatbelt, and grabbed the door handle. I suddenly felt very faint. I put my head in my hands, and took a deep breath. 

"I don't want to rush you, but Payne can be a rather large pain in the posterior if he's kept waiting." Miles remarked.

I took another deep breath, and followed him to the grime covered doors of the building. We walked into what essentially looked like a waiting room. Three different faces looked up as the door snapped shut behind us. A plump, red haired woman was sitting at the reception desk, and looked up at us when we walked in. 

"Can I help you?" her voice was grizzly, like she just smoked a whole pack of cigarettes. 

Miles cleared his throat. 

"Yes. Miles Edgeworth, and Annika Peters here to see Winston Payne." he flashed her a toothy smile. 

She turned her attention to her computer screen, and clicked her mouse a few times. Her fingers tapped rapidly on the keyboard as she typed. She tapped twice on her mouse, and her eyes traveled back to Miles' face. He smiled at her, but her face stayed serious with a hint of irritation. 

"Mr. Payne is running a few minutes behind. Please have a seat, and I'll let you know when he's ready for you." she mumbled. 

"Thank you very much." Miles replied, grabbing my elbow, and directing me to a row of plastic, gray chairs. 

I sat down in one, and he sat next to me. The chairs were hard, and cold. My back protested as I scooted around to get comfy. 

"Be patient. I'm sure Payne will be ready momentarily." Miles shot me a dirty look. 

"It's not that. It's this damn chair." I responded. 

He choked back a laugh as he looked away from me. I was sure I looked pathetic trying to get comfortable. A buzzing noise startled me, and I almost jumped out of my chair. 

"Sheila! Please send Mr. Edgeworth, and Miss Peters back to my office." a man's nasally voice rang out. 

The red haired woman pointed at Miles, and beckoned him to her. He stood, and motioned for me to follow. We walked up, and met her gaze yet again. 

"Mr. Payne is ready for you now. Go through this door, and his office is the third door on the left." she huffed. 

Miles stepped in front of me, and walked to the door next to Sheila's desk. It opened with a rather loud creak, and closed behind us. We walked down a narrow, poorly carpeted hallway. The smell of mildew filled my nose, and I coughed. We reached an old, cracked door with a dirty glass window on the front. 

It looked as though there used to be a name on the door, but a few letters remained. Win ton Pan. I held back a laugh. Miles rapped his knuckles lightly on the door. 

"Come in." the nasally voice replied from the other side of the door. 

Miles grabbed the rusty doorknob, and turned it. He had to push his shoulder into the door to get it to open. A short man with smudged up glasses, and thinning hair stood up from his rickety desk when we entered. He dusted off the pants of his dark brown suit, and extended his hand. 

"Edgeworth! Come in, come in please! You don't know how good it was to get your call the other day!" he promptly shook Miles' hand. 

He looked at me from the top of his glasses, and smiled. 

"Yes, it's always a pleasure to speak with you, Payne. I see they have you in your own office now." Miles replied with a hint of sarcasm. 

Payne nodded.

"Oh yes. Just a few months ago. Enough about that though, Edgy, my boy. Who is this exquisite being you've brought me?" he kept his eyes on me. 

I shuddered, and moved closer to Miles. He must have sensed my discomfort, and moved closer to me as well. 

"This would be Annika Peters. She's the young lady I was discussing with you the other day. Her brother is Theodore Peters. The man being held on murder charges." Miles finished. 

He sat down in one of the same, hard gray chairs that were out in the waiting room. He motioned for me to sit in the one next to him, and I groaned silently. My back started complaining before I sat. Winston walked around his old, cracked desk, and looked at me from over his glasses. 

"Ah yes. Daughter of the world famous prosecutor Melanie Schuster-Peters. I must say, young lady, it's an honor." Winston beamed. 

I cringed at the sound of my mother's name. Winston's face was contorted with confusion.

"Not a fan, eh?" he questioned. 

"Not exactly. Long story." I murmured. 

"Annika, and her mother have been estranged for years. Annika chose a life path that her mother didn't quite approve of. Theodore, on the other hand, followed mummy's plans to a T, and became the golden child." Miles closely inspected his fingernails as he spoke. 

Winston chuckled. 

"Until he wasn't. You said he murdered a woman, did you not?" he pushed up his glasses. 

"That's correct, and that's why we need you. If Mummy dearest prosecutes it's probable that he'll get off with a not guilty ruling, and his crimes will be dismissed as if they never happened." Miles looked up at Winson. 

"Hm. Why isn't Wright involved?" Winston asked, eyeballing Miles. 

"It's come to my attention that he is up to here," he stopped, and put his hand above his head, "with paperwork. He's unable to take cases at present." Miles finished, putting his hand back on his lap. 

Winston kept his eyes on Miles. 

"Gumshoe believes Theodore's intended target was none other than Miss Peters." Miles chimed. 

Winston looked over at me. I shuddered again. He gave me a bad case of the creeps. 

"A brother with a murderous intent, hm?" he didn't look away from me. 

I watched as he studied my face. His eyes searched mine, and little beads of sweat appeared above his upper lip. 

"If I agree to this, Edgeworth, do you think it would be possible for me to resume my prosecutorial duties?" he questioned, his eyes flashing back to Miles' face. 

Miles smiled. 

"I would say there's a pretty good chance. As you know I stepped down as High Prosecutor, so unfortunately the final decision would be made by none other than my sister." Miles replied coolly. 

Miles had a sister? 

"Franziska." Winston cringed. 

Miles smirked. 

"I take it you're recalling that whip she used to carry around?" a smile was growing across his lips. 

Winston rubber the back of his hand. 

"Recalling? I have physical reminders of that blasted thing." he turned his hand towards us. 

Three horizontal lines ran across the back of his hand, and they were in a perfect row. He rubbed his finger over them. 

Miles laughed. 

"Fortunately for you I think she's long since retired it, and moved on to better things." Miles responded. 

Winston sighed, and then his eyes got wide. 

"What could possibly be worse than that whip?" he questioned. 

Miles ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Oh, use that vivid imagination. I'm sure you could think of quite a few things." Miles sighed. 

Winston looked momentarily panicked as he rubbed the scars on his hand again, and then he shuddered. 

"So. About this arrangement. Do we have a deal? Will you represent Theodore against myself in court?" Miles kept his eyes on Winston. 

He looked slightly nervous as he shifted in his chair. He pushed his glasses up his greasy nose with the push of a finger, and they slid right back down. He looked at Miles, and then he looked at me, and sighed. 

"Yes, okay, fine. I'll do it, but make sure you put in that good word with Franziska, and don't send her here again." he slumped down in his chair. 

"Splendid." Miles smiled. 


	10. Turnabout Happenings

"I should have told you what a slimeball Payne is. I'm sorry." Phoenix said apologetically from across the table. 

I shook my head. 

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't that bad. Plus, Miles being there really reassured me that Winston wasn't going to murder me." I replied with a small smile. 

He smiled back. Something about him seemed off though. His smile wasn't the same. It seemed...sad. The dull roar of the restaurant was the only sound I heard for a while. He looked up at me with an odd sort of sadness in his eyes. 

"What is it?" I asked curiously. 

He looked down at the table, and then back up at me. 

"I just," he sighed, and put his head in his hands "I wanted to be there with you. Do you know how crazy I went while you were gone?" he looked back up at me. 

My heart fluttered. 

"It's okay, Phoenix. I'm safe. I'm right here." I replied, reaching over and touching his arm. 

He relaxed at my touch, and smiled. His eyes lit up. 

"I made Edgeworth promise to keep you safe." he said, taking a sharp breath in, and exhaling. 

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. 

"He held up that promise pretty well. Miles is a really nice person." I responded. 

He nodded in agreement. 

"It's so weird hearing you call him by his first name. Ever since I can remember I've called him by his last." he scratched his chin. 

"I don't think we're THAT acquainted enough for me to start calling him by his last name." I smiled. 

"Fair enough." he flashed a smile back. 

"So, where has Maya been?" I questioned, taking a sip of water. 

He kept his eyes on me. 

"Oh, she's back at her village doing some spirit medium training. She usually goes for a month, and then comes back to work with me." he responded. 

I turned my head. 

"What does her training entail?" I questioned curiously. 

"Well, I've never seen it personally, but she says she stands under an ice cold waterfall, and that awakens her ability to communicate with spirits." he replied, looking rather confused himself. 

"Huh. Well, if it works why not, right?" I said with a smile. 

He chuckled, and then the smile faded from his face. He looked up at me. A worried expression was on his face. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, feeling my stomach hit the floor. 

He shook his head. 

"I met with your brother while you, and Edgeworth were with Payne." he said quietly. 

My heart skidded to a halt. 

"You what?" I whispered. 

He sighed. 

"I couldn't just sit while I was unsure of your safety. I had to do something. Just sitting by the phone waiting to know that you were safe was killing me. Before I could stop myself he was in front of me. He actually agreed to talk to me." he replied in a nervous voice. 

I took a deep breath. 

"Teddy knows how to play people, Phoenix. He's played me, he could have played you. It wasn't safe." my voice was shaky. 

"He asked me about you, Annie." he whispered back. 

My chest tightened. 

"What, why? What did he say?" I choked out. 

My heart was frozen in my chest. I couldn't stop myself from being mildly irritated that Phoenix visited Teddy, but more than anything I felt panic because now he knew Phoenix's face.

"He um, he asked how you were. He asked about the band, and Samm and Gabi." he finished.

"Please tell me you didn't tell him anything." I begged. 

He shook his head again. 

"No. I didn't speak a word about you. Don't worry, Annie. It's okay." he reached over, and grabbed my hand. 

I laced my fingers through his. 

"Don't go back there, Phoenix. Not without Gumshoe, or Miles. Promise me." my voice shook worse. 

"I promise." he replied, looking into my eyes. 

He rubbed his thumb back and forth on the back of my hand while he kept his eyes on me. It felt comforting. All of the irritation, and worry I was feeling seemed to melt away. I took a deep breath, and instantly felt guilty for overreacting. 

"I'm sorry." I sighed. 

He looked confused. 

"What are you apologizing for?" he questioned, with a squeeze of my hand. 

My hands shook as I spoke. 

"I just...shouldn't have demanded you stay away from my brother. I can't stop you from doing your job, but now that I know what a psychotic piece of shit he is I'm worried something will happen to you." I replied. 

He turned his head. 

"Why are you so worried?" it seemed like he already knew the answer.

I swallowed hard because I knew the next words out of my mouth were going to be difficult, but I knew if ever there was a time to leap it was now. 

"I...really like you. You shouldn't be putting yourself in a dangerous situation for someone like me." I fought the urge to hide under the table. 

My heart was speeding in my chest. I was shocked that I wasn't on the ground having a heart attack. I avoided his gaze, and instead counted the rhinestones on the black, strappy heels Gabi insisted I wear. When I counted fifteen of them, I looked up at him. His eyes were wide, and he was sweating. 

Had I said something wrong? Did he not like me back? 

"Phoenix?" my voice came out shaky. 

He blinked, and swallowed. He used the napkin on the table to dab at his forehead, and he cleared his throat. 

"I'm so sorry. I just haven't heard someone say they like me since, um-" he froze again. 

My stomach hit the floor. 

"Iris." I whispered. 

His shock wore off, and instead it was replaced with confusion. 

"You know about her?" he asked. 

I nodded. 

"Miles told me about her." I looked back at my shoes. 

He sighed. 

"It's not like I still have feelings for her. Please believe that I don't, Annie. I loved her, but she...changed, and so did that love." he replied, sadly. 

I looked back at him, and he was smiling sadly. 

"Look, I..really like you, too. I've just been nervous about admitting it because of what happened between her, and I." he responded.

"I told you I'm not a murderous vixen. I don't think I'd be able to keep quiet if I murdered anyone." I looked back up at him. 

He was silent. It seemed like he didn't know what to say. His facial expression was somewhere between frustration, and guilt. Suddenly, he smiled. It was wide, and genuine. He reached across the table for my hand, and grabbed it firmly in his. 

"No. You're nothing like her, or Dahlia. You're different from them. You're so much different than them, and that's what I like about you." he finished. 

I looked at our interlocked hands. 

"Do you remember the night you showed me the crime scene?" he asked, seriously. 

I nodded. 

"After you said goodbye I really thought that would be the last time I'd see you. I had no intent on pursuing you, but that night I couldn't stop thinking about you." he smiled halfheartedly. 

My heart was pounding rapidly. 

"I sat in my office all night. I had your contact information up on my phone. All I wanted to do was call you, and tell you I caved, and then when I came to talk to you the next day I knew I was developing feelings for you. When I was in your room with you I-" he stopped. 

"You?" I was SO interested to hear the rest of that thought. 

He sighed, and put his head in his hands. 

"When I walked in I just wanted to take your face in my hands, and kiss you. I wanted to show you how I felt rather than tell you, but I was unsure if you reciprocated those feelings after you said goodbye." he sighed. 

"Even after I asked to see you again?" I asked with a smirk. 

He smiled. 

"That made me feel a little more confident that you felt the same way." he chuckled. 

I laughed, and took a sip of water. A redheaded waitress came to our table, and placed our food on the table. 

"I would love to hesitate to ask if you need anything else, Mr. Wright. Unfortunately that's against company policy. Can I get you or your," she paused, and looked me up, and down "special lady anything else?" she finished shooting Phoenix a disgusted look. 

He smiled widely, which seemed to irritate her further. 

"Oh, no thank you Miss May. We're fine." he grinned. 

She rolled her eyes, and walked away. 

"Someone you know?" I smiled. 

"Unfortunately, yes. I know her from a previous case." he replied shamefully. 

"I'm guessing the case didn't go so well." I wondered out loud. 

He kept his eyes on her as he spoke. 

"Oh, the case went fine. It was dealing with her that didn't go so well. She may look like a put together person, but when she's angry she comes apart. I guess she has a pretty good reason to be upset with me though. Her boss, Mr. White, was the one who murdered my boss, Mia.

"After that case he was arrested, and rightfully so. He owned his own business, and she was his secretary. After his arrest his business tanked, and was forced to close. She scrounged to find work, and must have landed here. She was making big money at Bluecorp, and now she's wiping tables at a fancy restaurant." he choked back a laugh. 

"So, wait. The company's name was Bluecorp, and the owner was Mr. White?" I questioned with a smile. 

Phoenix nodded, and sunk his fork into the slab of meat on his plate. 

"Redd White of Bluecorp. The flashiest asshole I've ever met." he responded, placing a small piece of meat in his mouth. 

"You definitely know some," I stopped to think of an appropriate term, "interesting people." I smiled. 

I stuck my fork in the pasta in front of me, and stabbed through a thick, sauce covered noodle. I took a bite, and chewed. The flavors were elegant, and bold. 

"You have no idea." he responded with a swallow. 

We ate in silence for a while. Sometimes he'd pause, and look at me like I was a fine work of art. His eyes sparkled as he watched every move I made. I finished my meal first, and pushed the empty plate to the middle of the table. The redheaded waitress stomped back to our table, and sighed audibly before she spoke. 

"Please tell me you're ready for the check. You being here is a reminder of how fucked up my life is, and I'd rather not have to realize that again." she murmured. 

My stomach burned with irritation. As if a wildfire was raging through it.

"Excuse me." I interjected. 

She turned her gaze towards me, and rolled her eyes. Phoenix didn't look away from me. 

"I've had to listen to you degrade my boyfriend all night. It's unprofessional, and quite frankly it's rude. If you're that desperate for us to leave, then perhaps getting the check would move that process along faster." I smiled. 

She took a sharp breath in, and narrowed her eyes. Her lips opened, but before she could speak a short, sweaty, bald man came flouncing up to our table. 

"Excuse me, folks. Is there an issue here?" he smiled at us. 

He turned his head, and sighed when he noticed the redheaded waitress. 

"Miss May, I've warned you several times not to berate the customers." he scolded. 

She hung her head in a defeated fashion. 

"I'm so sorry Mr. Mastori." she responded apologetically. 

"We were just waiting on Miss May to get us the check." Phoenix responded energetically. 

She took the hint, and walked towards the cherrywood counters in the back of the restaurant. The bald man smiled at us happily. 

"She's not a half bad employee you know. Did a few "favors" to get the job, if you know what I mean." he winked at Phoenix. 

I had the urge to vomit on the decorative carpet under my feet. Phoenix laughed awkwardly, and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled a few bills out, and forced them into the sweaty man's grubby hand. 

"Here. This should cover the check. Please, keep the change." he responded as he grabbed my hand. 

His hand felt damp, and was shaking slightly. The bald man smiled crookedly, and counted the crumpled up money in his large hand. 

"Wow, Mr. Wright. This is very generous. I sincerely hope you enjoy the meal, and do hope you dine with us again in the near future." he patted Phoenix on the shoulder. 

Phoenix squeezed my hand, and led us to the exit. Miss May was glaring at us as we darted for the doors. The sun was down fully when we stepped outside, and the chill of the cool fall evening hit my shoulders. I shuddered, and goosebumps sprang up on my skin. Phoenix noticed, and removed his coat. 

He gently wrapped it around my shoulders, and I felt instant warmth. The smell of his cologne danced around my nose. He grabbed my hand in his as we walked to the parking garage where the SUV was waiting. 

"You know, we're going to have to find somewhere else to eat." he muttered as a group of people walked by us. 

I squeezed his hand as we walked. 

"I have never been more entertained while eating dinner." I laughed. 

He chuckled. 

"There was one thing I liked about tonight." he looked over at me. 

"Just one? I have a whole list of things I liked." I replied sarcastically. 

He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. 

"Okay, one thing that made it really special." he corrected himself. 

I stopped at the entrance of the parking garage, and looked into his eyes. He was smiling wholeheartedly. His eyes were shining brighter than the stars which were dancing above us. 

"Alright I'll bite. What was that super special thing?" I questioned. 

He placed his hand on the side of my face, and the other one on the small of my back. My whole body froze. My eyes were locked on his, and my knees began to tremble. 

"Phoenix?" my voice came out as a shaky whisper. 

"Shh." he placed one finger on my lips. 

He pulled me closer to him, and bent his head down towards my face. This was it. I reminded myself to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. 

I closed my eyes, and leaned in towards him, and then it happened. Our lips touched. We were kissing. His lips were soft, and warm. Mine were shaking slightly. I prayed that I used an appropriate amount of chapstick, and they weren't dry. 

He pulled away first, and I realized I was holding the steel entryway of the parking garage for support. My knees were shaking uncontrollably. I was afraid to start moving again. Phoenix looked momentarily dazed. A smile was glued on his lips, and he was looking up at the night sky. 

I cleared my throat, and he blinked. He looked down at me. The smile on his lips growing wider. 

"Well, now I have two favorite things that happened tonight." he smiled. 

I had no idea what this feeling was. I'd been kissed before, so why was I feeling so light on my feet? When our lips touched it felt like my soul transcended to another plane of existence. Would I be able to drive? I shook my head to attempt clearing the fog from my eyes. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Phoenix asked me, squeezing my hand. 

I cleared my throat once more, and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm great." I smiled. 

I pulled the SUV keys out of my bag, and twirled them around my finger. 

"Shall we go?" I questioned, feeling like I had snapped back to reality. 

He squeezed my hand in response, and we entered the parking garage. We boarded the elevator on the opposite end of the lot, and I pushed the rusty button for the second floor. The doors slammed shut with a creaky, bang, and the elevator started rising. Phoenix looked over at me, and couldn't contain his smile. 

"So, um. Do you think we can do that again?" he questioned, with a turn of his head. 

I looked over at him. 

"What? Go out to dinner. Of course." I replied sarcastically. 

He rolled his eyes, but a smile still played with his lips. 

"You know what I meant, Annie." he smiled. 

The elevator halted on the second floor with a dingy, and the doors struggled to open. They slid open slowly, and we stepped out. 

"So, what was your favorite thing that happened tonight?" I looked over at him. 

He looked back at me, smiling handsomely. I didn't know how he did it, but somehow he looked even more handsome in the dim light of the parking garage. His piercing eyes made my heart skip a beat. 

"Kissing you was my favorite thing. I've been wanting to do it basically since I met you, but…" he stopped short of finishing the sentence. 

His eyes wandered to the smudged up windows of the parking garage, and his facial expression was sad. 

"Hey." I said, squeezing his hand. 

His eyes shot back to me, and the light returned to them. 

"Are you going to tell me what it was now? I've been sitting on the edge of my proverbial seat for fifteen minutes now." I replied. 

He put his hands on both sides of my face, and rubbed my jawline with his thumbs. 

"When you referred to me as your boyfriend to Miss May. First of all, her face was priceless. Did you see it? Utter shock." he laughed. 

I nodded remembering how wide her eyes got. I had no idea someone's eyes could get so large. The thought made me giggle. 

"Second of all, nobody has ever defended me the way you did back there." he responded, semi emotionally. 

"What about Maya?" I asked quizzically. 

He smiled, and took a deep breath. 

"Of course she has, but it means something in a whole different way with you. It means more." he smiled. 

I took a step toward him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He instantly wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close. The smell of cologne was strong on his shirt, but I didn't mind. It smelled good. Like brown sugar, and bourbon. 

Oddly enough, the smell brought me comfort. It erased all of the uneasiness from my mind, and relaxed me. He put his lips on the top of my head, and kissed it gently. My heart skipped several beats, and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered around like they were being tossed about in the wind. 

"Annie?" he said, in a quiet voice. 

"Hmm?" I murmured in reply. 

"I really like you." he responded. 

I chuckled. 

"I know. You told me earlier." I smiled. 

He swallowed hard, and his heartbeat sped up. 

"There's...something I want to ask you, but...I...don't know how." he responded, slightly fumbling to get his words out. 

I let go of his waist, and looked into his sparkling eyes. 

"Ask when you're ready. I'm in no rush. Trust me, you're worth waiting for." I replied. 

He made an odd noise. Something between a laugh, and a sob, and wrapped his arms around me again. This time he didn't rest his cheek on my head, but instead placed his chin on my shoulder so his mouth was near my ear. His breath was warm, and it sent chills down my spine. All of the hair on my body stood up. 

He took in a large breath, and held it for several seconds. He released his breath, and pulled away from me. He kept his hands on my shoulders, and looked into my eyes. His own eyes were burning with a fiery passion. 

"I need to let go of my past. I can't keep feeling like a failure because of my past." he sighed, and looked at the ground. 

I put my hands on the sides of his face, and he looked up at me. The look on his face made my heart physically hurt. All of the pain he had felt was reflected in his eyes. He laid his hands on mine, and closed his eyes. 

"You're not a failure. Dahlia, and Iris weren't your fault." I reassured him. 

He sucked his breath in sharply, and opened his eyes. They were still dim with sadness, and he kept them pointed at the ground. 

"It's just..so hard to let it go when it was my fault." his voice sank into a whisper at the end of his thought. 

I slipped my hand out from under his, and brushed it against his cheek. 

"It's hard to believe you can be faulted for anything. It's not like you made Iris lose her shit, and try to kill you. Unless you did, and you're trying to hide it from me." I replied. 

He smiled, and looked up at me. 

"You know, your comforting side is almost as cute as your sarcastic side." he laughed. 

I smiled back, and tried to hide the fact that my heart was beating wildly in my chest. He flipped his wrist, and glanced at the golden watch which was placed on it. 

"It's late. Why don't we get you home? Your friends are probably going to think I'm holding you hostage at my office." he replied. 

I climbed in the driver's seat of the SUV, and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life as if it were an angry lion. I fumbled with my seatbelt in the darkness, and finally got it clicked a few minutes later. I put the SUV in reverse, backed out of our spot, and put it in drive. The wheels squealed against the parking garage pavement as I drove towards the exit. 

Phoenix never took his eyes off of me as I promptly made my way into traffic. I was surprised how busy downtown was even with it being so late in the evening. 

"You're making me nervous." I said, taking a minute to look at him.

He turned his head. 

"Huh, why?" he questioned. 

"I feel like I'm taking my road test again. My hands are at ten, and two, I swear." I smiled. 

He responded with a laugh. 

"I'm sorry. I just can't get over how beautiful you are." he admitted. 

Even in the darkness I caught a glimpse of his face turning red. 

"I had a really great time tonight." I responded, looking at him out of the corner of my eye. 

He nodded. 

"Me too." he placed one hand on my leg. 

The drive back to his office only took fifteen minutes. I pulled into a parking spot, and killed the engine. I looked over at him, and he was smiling. He put a hand on my cheek, and sighed. 

"You're so important to me. You know that, right?" he smiled. 

"I do now." I responded, sarcastically. 

His whole face lit up while he laughed. 

"I have to ask you what I've been wanting to ask you since I met you. I...I...just need-" he stopped. 

I looked into his eyes, and leaned into him. I pressed my lips against his, and felt the same knee shaking, loss of breath feeling I felt earlier. He took several short breaths in, and his lips were shaking. I pulled away from him, and he had the same distant look in his eyes as the first time we kissed. 

"Stop trying to rush this. It'll happen when it happens. I'll be here. I swear." I smiled. 

He looked at the floor, and then back at me. 

"Will you...please.. " he fumbled. 

He sighed, and it was obvious to see he was frustrated. I grabbed his hand, and held it tight. He sniffed, and looked away. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. 

"Yes. I will." I whispered. 

He looked over at me, and his eyes were wide. A single tear slid down his cheek, and I reached over, and wiped it away. 

"You will?" his voice came out silently. 

I nodded. 

"I will." I agreed. 


	11. A Hairy Turnabout

Morning. A time I normally loathed, hated even. When I popped my eyes open this morning, however, I had a light, floaty feeling. I rolled over in bed, and swung my legs over the side. My bare feet hit the cold floor, and it made me shudder. 

The lack of noise downstairs made me shudder again. I stood up, and opened the door to my room. There was nothing but eerie silence. 

"Samm? Gabs?" I yelled, but there was no response. 

My stomach twisted itself in knots, and I threw a robe around my shoulders. I tied it around my waist, and promptly ran down the stairs in front of my room. 

"Hello? Samm? Gabi?" I peeked my head around the kitchen wall. 

Nobody was there. I slunk around the living room calling their names repeatedly. No answer. I trudged back up the stairs to my room, and picked up my phone. 

Samm and I went downtown. Took your guitar to get tuned. Be home later. Love you. 

Why didn't I check my phone first? My phone dinged, and a text popped up on my screen. 

Good morning, beautiful. I'll be in the courtroom all day, but I'll call you later. Thinking of you-P. 

My heart fluttered wildly in my chest. Last night had felt like a dream, but his text confirmed it was actually reality. Phoenix Wright, the defense attorney known city wide, and feared by all had gained a new title. My boyfriend. My heart skipped a beat in my chest, and I smiled widely. 

BANG! 

A noise came from the garage. I jumped, and screamed as I ran to the hallway closet. I opened the closet door, and felt around for the baseball bat Samm used during his senior year of high school. I wrapped my hand around it, and yanked it out of the closet. Whatever made the noise surely knew someone was in the house. 

I walked on my tiptoes to the garage door, and placed one shaking hand on the knob. I turned it slowly, and pulled it open. It creaked, and my stomach hit the ground. I peered through the opening of the door, and to my relief didn't spot anyone.

What if they were hiding? Panic rose in my stomach. What if Teddy had somehow eluded the guards, and broke out of jail? What if he was in my garage? What if he lured Samm and Gabi away from the house in an attempt to get me alone. 

I continued to scan the garage for movement. I held my breath as I pulled the door open another inch. I skillfully pulled my phone out of the pocket on my robe, and pressed Phoenix's contact information. I pressed the green phone, and it went right to voicemail. I hung up. 

I opened the door halfway, and saw only the tire tracks from the SUV backing out of the garage. My eyes scanned the boxes of old decorations from past holidays leaning up against the walls of the garage, and old amps from our first gigs. Surely nobody could squeeze themselves in a space so tight. I breathed a sigh of relief, and as I did something scurried to the back of the garage. I took a deep breath in as I came to the realization that whatever had been lurking in the garage was not human. 

I stepped onto the cold cement stairs that led to the garage floor, and whispered. 

"Hey, it's alright. You don't have to hide. I won't hurt you." I squatted down in the SUV's parking spot. 

Two shiny green eyes peeked out from behind one of the old boxes of Christmas decorations. 

"Please don't be a skunk. Be anything but a skunk." I pled with it. 

The eyes stayed locked on me as I stayed hunched over rather uncomfortably. Several minutes went by, and suddenly the eyes had a face, a body, paws, and a tail. 

"Meow." it purred as it walked up to me. 

I was surprised at how beautiful this animal actually was. It's whole body was covered in orange, black, and white fur, and it had stunning emerald eyes. I held my hand out, and the cat trotted over, and sniffed my hand. It pushed it's head against my hand, and meowed loudly. Judging from how well it was groomed, and how well it looked taken care of I safely assumed it was one of our neighbors cats. 

My phone buzzed inside my robe pocket, and I pulled it out. Phoenix's name was on the screen, and I pressed the green phone to answer. 

"Hey." I smiled. 

"What is it, what's wrong?" his voice was low, like he was hiding somewhere. 

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? What's with the voice?" I laughed. 

He sighed. 

"I'm in the bathroom. I saw you called, and immediately demanded a five minute recess from the case I'm currently working." he finished. 

"Aw. You're worried about me." I swooned. 

He laughed. 

"Of course. You're my girlfriend. I do care about you. Especially since your brother is a maniac, and tried murdering you." he murmured. 

"Yeah, well that's exactly the reason I called you." the cat rubbed against my legs. 

He gasped. 

"What? What do you mean?" he sounded panicked. 

"I thought he was in my garage, but it turns out it was a cat." I shrugged. 

I was glad he couldn't see how embarrassed I was. 

"A...cat?" he replied. 

I heard him mask a sigh of relief. 

"I think it's one of the neighbor's. It's really pretty." I said, running my hand through it's fur. 

"I'm just glad you're safe." he sighed. 

I liked the way he made my heart skip a beat even if I wasn't around him. 

"Court is about to reconvene. If I'm not back in there I'll be penalized. I'll call you between cases, okay?" he sounded sad. 

"Good luck saving the world, superhero." I replied. 

He laughed. 

"Hearing your voice is the only thing that'll get me through this case. I'll be thinking of you." and he hung up. 

I slid my phone back in the pocket of my robe, and turned my eyes to the cat sitting at my heels. 

"What do we do with you?" I asked it. 

It looked up at me, and meowed softly. I put my hands under its belly, and lifted it up. It put it's two front paws on my shoulder, and was more than accepting of me carrying it. We went into the kitchen, and I rummaged through the fridge. What could I feed this cat? 

I grabbed the half gallon of milk from one of the refrigerators' side doors, and a bowl from the cabinet. I poured some in a bowl, and the cat licked its lips hungrily. I filled the bowl to the brim, and set it on the floor. The cat half purred, half meowed while it trotted over, and started lapping the milk from the bowl. My stomach rumbled as if it were reminding me to feed myself. 

I opened the fridge again, and grabbed the half empty carton of eggs from the second shelf, and then opened the cabinet to grab a frying pan. The oven clicked on, and I cracked open two of the more fresh looking eggs. They started sizzling as soon as they hit the pan. The cat halted its lapping to investigate what I was doing. It turned its head sideways, and sauntered over to where I was standing. 

It sat just behind my heels, and meowed softly. 

"Looking for a handout, huh?" I smiled at it. 

It purred in response, and rubbed against my ankles. I tore off a piece of my scalding egg, blew on it to cool it down, and bent down to set it in front of the cat. It sniffed at it, and then picked it up, and ate it. The garage door opened, and I heard the sound of the SUV's tires squealing on the garage floor. Two doors slammed, and Samm, and Gabi walked in the house. 

"She lives!" Gabi said, running over, and hugging me. 

She stopped short, and looked down at my heels. 

"Um. What's that?" she asked, pointing at the floor. 

I laughed. 

"It's a cat, Gabs." I smiled, while flipping my eggs. 

"Yeah, but whose?" she questioned. 

I shrugged. 

"Don't know. It was in the garage this morning." I said, pulling my eggs out of the frying pan.

I slid them on a plate, and grabbed a bunch of grapes to go with them. I popped one in my mouth as I sat at the counter. The juicy flavor exploded over my tastebuds. The cat perched itself on the counter next to me. 

"I haven't seen any missing cat posters in the area." Samm appeared next to me, and rubbed the cat's head. 

"So, what do we do with it?" Gabi asked him. 

He shrugged his shoulders, and kept his eyes on the cat. 

"Call the shelters, and see if anyone has reported a lost cat, I suppose." he suggested. 

My phone buzzed from inside my robe pocket. My heart danced in my chest, and I yanked it out. Phoenix's name popped up on the screen. I pushed the green phone, and answered. 

"Hey, superhero." I smiled. 

I headed for the stairs that led to my room, and climbed them. I was about to shut the door when I noticed that the cat was two steps behind me. I flopped on my bed, and it jumped up beside me. It pawed my wrinkled, messy blankets and laid down. 

"Hi." he murmured, sounding defeated. 

My stomach instantly knotted, and I sat up. The cat kept it's emerald eyes on me. 

"What's wrong?" I questioned. 

"I..um..I need to talk to you about something." he swallowed. 

The knots in my stomach instantly got worse. 

"Are you breaking up with me already?" I asked. 

The cat scooted itself into my lap, and the warmness of it was almost comforting. Phoenix drew a short breath in. 

"What? N-no. It's nothing like that. I'd be crazy to do that. It's, uh, one of the cases I have to work next week." he sighed. 

I laid my hand on the cat's head, and scratched its ears. It purred, and put a paw on my forearm. 

"Should you be telling me about this? Does it have to do with Teddy?" I rubbed my forehead with my free hand. 

"No, I probably shouldn't be telling you which is why Edgeworth has offered me his office to talk to you. It's not about your brother, but someone from my own past." his voice began to shake. 

"Iris." I whispered. 

Her name slithered out between my lips like a snake. It left an acidic taste on my tongue, and a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

"Yes. She has a hearing to decide if she's deemed fit to be released to the public. She immediately hired me as her attorney." he replied sorrowfully. 

"Well, couldn't you say no?" I asked, standing up, and pacing my room. 

The cat jumped off of my bed, and stayed on my heels. Everytime I changed direction it did the same. It stared at me with a piercing gaze. 

"I asked the judge that very same question. Her state appointed guardian also demanded me, and has been offering to pay me very handsomely." he replied in a defeated tone. 

I sat back on my bed, and the cat jumped up next to me. Instead of laying in my lap it sat next to me, almost as if it were guarding me. I brought my knees to my chest, and laid my head on them. 

"So, what are you going to do?" I inquired. 

He sighed. 

"I have to turn it down. I'm not ready to face her, and even if I was, wouldn't you be angry?" he asked quizzically. 

I laughed loudly. The cat jumped, and whipped its head around to look at me angrily. 

"Why would I be mad? I can't be mad at you for doing your job." I giggled. 

There were several moments of silence before he answered again. 

"Have I ever told you how fantastically wonderful you are?" I could tell he was smiling. 

"Yes, but it helps to hear it every now, and again." I joked. 

It was his turn to laugh boisterously. The sound made me swoon. I was glad his mood lightened. 

"Can I see you tonight? Please?" he pleaded. 

"I have a gig tonight. I can swing by your office, and pick you up before I have to get ready." I offered. 

"I'll just take a cab. It doesn't matter how I get there, just as long as I get to see you." he replied. 

I felt my cheeks warm up. 

"I have to go. The next case is starting, and the judge gets cranky if we cut into his precious trial time. I'll call you later, okay?" he finished. 

"Kick some ass, Mr. Wright." I replied, with a smile. 

Our call disconnected, and I slid my phone back in my pocket. The cat stood as I did, and followed me as I opened the door to my room, and descended the stairs. I returned to the kitchen, and Samm turned to look at me. 

"I called all of the shelters in the area. No one is missing a cat. They said we can either bring it in, or give it a home with us." he replied. 

The cat kept it's gaze on me as if it was somehow trying to communicate telepathically. 

"Maybe having a pet around here would dispel the stress of the 'you know what.'" Gabi finished, flexing her fingers as she demonstrated air quotes. 

I rolled my eyes. True it was a touchy subject, but her tiptoeing around it made it even more unbearable. 

"I'm all for it." I shrugged. 

The cat purred in response, and pushed its head in my hands. I scratched the space between its ears, and it meowed happily. 

"So, what do we name our furry friend?" Samm questioned, as he patted the cats head. 

Gabi gasped audibly, and the cat directed its eyes in her direction. 

"Oh! I've always wanted a cat named Mister Meowffins!" she clapped, as she rubbed the cat's head. 

Samm and I looked at each other, and then back at her. The cat blinked once, and looked away from her in disapproval. She sighed. 

"I guess that's a no." she replied, defeated. 

"We should let Annie decide." Samm suggested. 

I turned my head. 

"Why me?" I questioned. 

Samm eyeballed the cat. 

"It's pretty damn clear that it already likes you the most. I say you pick its name." he suggested. 

The cat turned its head back towards me, and purred softly. Something about it seemed so familiar. Its emerald eyes shone in the dim light of the kitchen, and it blinked. 

"What about Gato?" I shrugged. 

The cat extended its paw, and touched my forearm. Its front claws sunk into the fabric of my robe. 

"You want the cat's name to literally be 'cat'?" Samm questioned, turning his head. 

I nodded. 

"It looks just like this stuffed cat my Dad gave me when I was a kid." I reminisced, not looking away from the cat. 

Samm shrugged, and walked to the living room. He slumped down on the couch, and threw his feet over the armrest. 

"So, is your boyfriend coming to the gig tonight?" he questioned, looking over at me. 

I looked at the floor sheepishly, and blushed. 

"He is. Please don't go all father figure on him. Leave some of the fun for my actual Dad." I replied, sauntering to the chair next to him, and plopping down in it. 

Gato trotted behind me, and jumped in my lap as soon as I was seated. I scratched the space between his ears, and he purred happily. 

"How exactly would I go all father figure on him?" Samm questioned covering up a laugh. 

"Oi, Mr. Wright," I started, attempting an Australian accent "what exactly are your intentions with my best friend, Annika?" I twisted my face to mock Samm's serious one. 

This caused him to laugh from the depths of his stomach. The sound bounced around the walls of the house, and rang back in my ears. Gato's neck fur stood up, and his ears shot back in an irritated fashion. 

Alright then, mate. I'll not give two crocks what his intentions are, but he'll regret it if he hurts you." he said looking over at me. 

Gabi plopped down on the floor next to him, and he rested his head on hers. 

"I still can't believe he's your boyfriend. You were so adamant on making us believe you didn't like him." she said, smiling slyly. 

I rolled my eyes, hoping the conversation would change.

"What time do we have to be at Bear Claw tonight?" I asked, praying that little push worked. 

"Nice change of subject. Same time." he responded, looking at his watch. 

His phone rang from inside his jeans pocket, and he squirmed around the couch in an attempt to retrieve it. 

"This is Samm." he said, breathlessly shoving it to his ear. 

"Oh, yes, I remember. Really? That's fantastic! Thank you very much. My girlfriend and I will be on our way to pick them up. See you soon, bye." and he hung up. 

Gabi, and I looked over at him. 

"Guitars are tuned, cleaned, and restrung. Gabi, and I are going to pick them up. We'll be back in a few hours." he replied, standing up. 

He held out his hands, and pulled Gabi to her feet. 

"A few hours? Where in the world is this place?" I questioned, looking at him. 

He looked down at me. 

"It's downtown, but we've got a few things to do before the gig. We'll be back, and then you can help us load up the gear." he responded, poking my nose. 

I shot him a dirty look, and stuck out my tongue. Gabi gave me an awkward half sitting, half standing hug, and flitted to the garage. Samm grabbed the SUV keys from the kitchen counter, and walked briskly to join Gabi. Gato looked up at me, and turned his head. 

"Welcome to our crazy family, Gato." I said, patting his head. 


	12. Rock and Roll Turnabout

"ANNIEEEEEEE!" I heard a familiar shriek from over the cheering, and chanting of the crowd. 

My eyes scanned the crowd, and spotted the owner of the voice. Maya Fey was standing in the middle of the crowd. Her arms were waving wildly, and a grin spread across her face. Next to her stood the most handsome person in the bar, Phoenix Wright. I smiled, and waved, and his eyes lit up. 

I held up a finger signaling I needed only a moment before I was able to rush over to them. I turned my back to them, and pushed the velvet curtain back. Gabi, and Samm looked up when I entered the backstage area. 

"Someone's eager to see their boyfriend." Gabi smiled. 

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't hide the excitement that was welling in my chest. 

"Shut up." I grinned in response. 

I shoved my guitar in its case, and snapped it shut. I stacked it on top of the other things to be packed into the already full SUV, and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. As I walked out of the backstage area fans cheered, and clapped me on the back. 

"Great set, Annie." one said. 

"You were on fire up there!" a wobbly man yelled, as his drink threatened to tip out of his glass. 

"I have to agree. You really looked amazing up there." a familiar voice replied.

My heart pounded in my chest, and I twirled around. Phoenix smiled wider than anyone in the bar, and collected me in his arms. He squeezed me tightly around my shoulders, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"Hi." I smiled into his chest. 

He traced the shape of my jawbone with his hand, and lightly grabbed my chin. I looked up at him, and he pressed his lips to mine. They were soft, and warm. I closed my eyes, and held on to his shoulders. My knees were shaking, and I was afraid I was going to collapse. He pulled back, and looked into my eyes. I looked right back into his, and saw them shining with happiness. 

"Nick, MOOOOOVE! I want to see Annie" Maya shoved him, and he stumbled. 

She threw her arms around me, and squeezed me tightly around the neck. It was momentarily hard to breathe. 

"Maya...I...can't breathe." I gasped. 

Phoenix grabbed her shoulders, and pried her off of me. She stumbled, and then stood up straight, and flattened out the wrinkles in her clothes. She ran a hand through her dark hair, and cleared her throat. 

"Sorry, Annie. I've just missed human interaction." she laughed, as her face turned red with embarrassment. 

She took a few steps back, and looked at the ground coyly. 

"I'm glad you're back, Maya. I'm sure Phoenix really missed you." I replied, with a smile. 

She looked at Phoenix out of the corner of her eye. 

"Of course he did," she elbowed him "you should see him get all teary eyed when I get on the train to leave." she laughed. 

He looked down at her.

"I do not get teary eyed, Maya." he scolded. 

She laughed harder. 

"You can deny it all you want, Nick. You put on a brave face, but deep down you're a big teddy bear." she smiled. 

It was easy to see that Maya was irritating him. He frowned, and looked away from her. I grabbed his hand, and laced my fingers through his. His eyes got wide, and he turned to look at me. 

"You know, I happen to think sensitive guys are cuter than ones who hide their emotions. It's just personal preference." I said, standing on my tiptoes, and kissing his cheek. 

He smiled a goofy smile, and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He laid his head on top of mine, and sighed. 

"Hey, look who's back!" Samm smiled, clapping Maya on the back.

She blushed, and kept her eyes on the ground.

"How goes the training?" Gabi appeared from behind Samm.

"Long. I would have preferred to be here, but duty calls." she rolled her eyes. 

"It's good to see you back here, kiddo." Samm replied. 

"Is it true you stand under a cold waterfall for hours on end?" Gabi asked, looping her arm through Samm's. 

Maya nodded. 

"It's not the craziest thing I've done as a spirit medium." Maya shrugged. 

Gabi giggled. 

"That's so cool! I would love to watch you train sometime!" she replied. 

"You want to watch someone stand under a waterfall?" I questioned, looking over at Gabi. 

I heard Phoenix snort. Gabi looked over at him. 

"I heard that, Mr. Wright. Don't encourage her." she warned. 

"We should get out of here. The crowd is dying down." Samm replied, putting his arm around Gabi. 

"Where are we going to go?" she asked, looking up at him. 

"Our house?" I suggested, looking at them. 

Maya made an odd gasping sound, and looked as if she were going to faint. 

"Oh..my..gosh...Nick. We're going to hang out with the band!" she squealed. 

A few bar patrons overhead her, and their drunken mumbling ceased. They looked in our direction. 

"If we're going we need to go now before the bar thinks we're hosting an after party." I whispered. 

I grabbed Phoenix's hand, and led him out to the overcrowded street. People were hugging goodbye, and laughing loudly. Some people were smoking cigarettes by the corner of the building. Gabi, Samm, and Maya followed close behind us. 

"I'll call Maya and I a cab." Phoenix said as he slid his phone out of his breast pocket. 

He glanced at the screen, and his face turned to stone. The smile that had once been dancing around his lips disappeared. 

"Oh, no need, mate. You can ride with us." Samm suggested with a smile. 

Phoenix didn't respond, nor did he look over when Samm spoke.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I questioned, squeezing his hand. 

He blinked out of whatever daze he was in, and looked over at me. Light returned to his eyes, and he blushed. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." he responded, kissing the top of my head. 

I kept my eyes on him. My stomach rolled over with concern. We walked silently behind Samm, Gabi, and Maya. Phoenix kept his eyes on the ground in front of us, and was muttering to himself. I squeezed his hand, and he looked over at me. 

"You know, I'm right here. You can talk to me instead of talking to yourself." I smiled slyly. 

He smiled, but something about it was different. 

"I know, sweetie. I'm sorry. It's just...I got a text from Edgeworth about-" he stopped. 

"It's okay, Phoenix. You don't have to tell me." I replied, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. 

The corner of his lips curled upwards. 

"I just need to shake it off. Get it out of my head." he replied. 

I laughed. 

"I can think of a few ways to shake it off." I looked over at him. 

He stayed silent, but smiled widely. 

"I'm kidding." I smiled. 

He sighed, and squeezed my hand. 

"I think just being with you will be enough." he brought my hand to his lips, and kissed it softly. 

It was incredible how much one man could make my heart reach nearly impossible speeds. From the minute his lips touched my hand my heart thumped faster than it ever had before. We reached the SUV, and Samm climbed in the driver's seat. Gabi hopped in the passenger's seat, and Phoenix, Maya, and I huddled in the back. Samm started the SUV, and pulled into the street. 

I threaded my hand through Phoenix's, and laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head gently, and laid his head on mine. Maya bounced in the seat next to us. 

"I can't believe I'm going to your house. Your actual house. Where you LIVE!" she exclaimed excitedly. 

"It's just a house, Maya. It's nothing too exciting." I replied with a smile. 

"Nothing exciting? Of course it is! I've dreamed of hanging out with you since the first time I saw a show!" she giggled. 

I was half expecting her to pull out her phone, and take pictures of the rest of the ride there. Samm turned down our street, and clicked the garage door opener. Maya squealed. 

"Here we are." Samm said, parking the SUV, and closing the garage door. 

When the engine stopped, I flung my door open, and climbed out. Phoenix, and Maya followed suit, and stood behind me. 

"You guys can go inside. I have to help Samm carry equipment in." I sighed. 

Maya flitted through the garage door, but Phoenix hesitated. He grabbed my wrist, and gently pulled me towards him, taking my face in his hands. 

"I have something I need to tell you." he said, quietly. 

"Okay.." I swallowed nervously. 

"Hey, Annie. This stuff isn't going to put itself away." Samm chimed from the door to the house. 

"Can it wait?" I asked, looking into his eyes. 

He nodded, but looked down at the ground. I stood up on my tiptoes, and pecked him on the lips. He smiled weakly, and my stomach dropped. He walked inside, and looked back at me before crossing the doorway to the house. I grabbed my guitar case from the back of the SUV, and entered the house. 

Maya was perched on the couch with Gato sitting comfortably in her lap. She was stroking his back, and his eyes were closed in content. 

"I LOVE your cat. He's so cute!" she smiled. 

"He's a recent addition to the family." I replied, walking over, and patting his head. 

He opened his emerald eyes, and meowed loudly in my direction. 

"So, you're the troublemaker I've heard so much about." Phoenix smiled, patting Gato's head. 

Gato yawned in response, and laid his head down in Maya's lap. I walked to the hall closet, placed my guitar case on the bottom most shelf, and closed the door with a snap. Phoenix's eyes stayed on me while I walked back into the living room. I collapsed on the couch next to him, and he placed his hand on my knee. 

"Is anyone hungry?" Gabi yelled from the kitchen. 

"I could go for some burgers." Maya suggested. 

Phoenix looked over at her. His face was twisted into a serious expression.

"It's 1:30 in the morning, Maya." he scolded. 

She giggled which seemed to irritate him further. 

"It's always a good time for burgers." she licked her lips. 

He rolled his eyes, and put his head in his hands. 

"I think we have some leftover burgers from a few nights ago if you're cool with them being reheated." Samm shrugged from the chair he was seated in. 

"Yes!" Maya cheered.

Gato's head snapped up, and he looked up at Maya. His eyes were wide as he lept off of her lap, and sought shelter under the sofa. I heard the legs of a chair scrape against the wooden floor of the kitchen, and the buttons on the microwave beeping as they were pressed. 

"I'm so sorry for her." Phoenix sighed from next to me. 

I laughed. 

"Sorry for what? Maya is a unique person. That's what makes her...her." I replied, placing my hand on top of his.

He smiled. 

"You're such an understanding person, Annie. You're not like anyone I've ever met." he smiled. 

"Isn't that a good thing?" I questioned, smiling slyly. 

"More than you'll ever know." he leaned towards me, and put his lips on mine. 

My heart started beating like a drum. It threatened to pound out of my chest. He pulled away, and traced my jaw softly with his hand. 

"What was that thing you had to tell me earlier?" I questioned, feeling slightly lightheaded. 

His face went red, and he cleared his throat. He tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously.

"Oh..um...I-" he fumbled.

"NIIIIIIICK! You NEED to get in here, and try these burgers! They're the best I've ever had!" Maya exclaimed with a mouthful of burger. 

He sighed. 

"Do you mind waiting a few minutes?" he asked.

I nodded. 

"Sure," I replied, "you're worth waiting for." 

With that his face turned a bright red, and he stood. He smiled a goofy smile, and walked into the kitchen. Gato jumped up on the couch next to me, and plopped down onto my lap. I scratched behind his ears, and he purred happily. He looked up at me with shining emerald eyes, and meowed. 

"You want some burger too, don't you?" I asked him, and I could have sworn he nodded. 

He launched himself off of my lap, and landed gracefully on his four paws. He trotted to the kitchen with his tail in the air, and from time to time he'd look back at me to make sure I was still behind him. Maya was just finishing her third burger when I entered the kitchen. 

"Annie," she swallowed, "Samm said YOU made those burgers. They were delicious! The best burgers I've ever eaten!" she beamed. 

I smiled coyly. 

"Thanks, Maya." I replied, embarrassed. 

Gato made his presence known by unleashing a loud meow, and rubbing against Maya's feet. 

"Don't worry, buddy. Of course I saved some for you!" she replied, as she picked up a small slab of burger off of her plate, and tossed it to the floor. 

Gato sniffed at it, batted it with his paw, and then picked it up with his mouth, and happily trotted out of the kitchen. 

"Maya, we should think about calling a cab soon, and getting back home. I'm sure the band is exhausted, and wants to rest." Phoenix suggested from the chair he was planted in. 

Maya sighed audibly. 

"Can't we stay for a little bit longer, Nick?" she pleaded.

"You're more than welcome to stay the night." Gabi replied, looking at Phoenix.

He automatically looked over at me. His dark blue eyes were sparkling. 

"Nick, can we? Please?" Maya begged. 

He kept his eyes on me, and nodded. A smile grew on his lips. 

"You're the best, Nick!" she ran over to him, and threw her arms around him. 

She released him, and disappeared into the living room. She rushed back a few seconds later. An irritated looking Gato was in her arms. 

"Annie, why don't you show Maya, and Mr. Wright where they'll be sleeping?" Gabi suggested with a wink. 

I rolled my eyes at her, and she giggled. I motioned for them to follow me, and they both stood. We climbed the stairs, and turned left into the guest room. The light switch flicked on, and Maya's jaw dropped. 

"THIS is your guest room? It's huge!" her eyes boggled as she looked around. 

She put Gato down on the floor, and flopped on the bed. 

"It's soooooooo soft!" she nuzzled her face in the pillows. 

I turned towards Phoenix, and wrapped my arm around his. 

"There's enough room in here for you, or you can always stay in my room...with me." I said, nervously. 

He smiled at me, and put a hand on my cheek. My heart sped up, and I took in a sharp breath. 

"I think you know where I want to stay." he replied, kissing the top of my head lightly. 

Maya was snuggled up on the bed with Gato, so we bid her goodnight, and I closed the guest bedroom door with a snap. Phoenix put his hand in mine, and squeezed it. We entered my room, and I shut the door behind us. He plopped down on my bed, and patted the space next to him. 

"So, about that thing you wanted to tell me." I said, with a smile. 

He laid his head on my shoulder, and sighed. 

"I guess if I'm going to say it, I just need to man up, and say it. You can do it, Phoenix." he mumbled to himself. 

I smiled, and kept my eyes on him. He grabbed my hands, and looked into my eyes.

"Annie, I love you. I think I fell in love with you from the minute I met you. When I'm in the courtroom you're all I think about. I can have the shittiest day, and be in the worst, saddest mood, but when I hear your voice I can't help but smile. Don't even get me started about watching you on stage. 

"You're a literal angel on fire up there. You're beautiful, and intriguing. I can't help just staring at you. You're so unbelievably different from Dahlia, and Iris. I don't even remember who they are when I'm around you. I understand if you don't feel the same, but-" I put a finger to his lips. 

He was shaking all over. His muscles were rigid, and his breathing was quick. 

"I love you, too." I whispered, and his eyes got large. 

He looked over at me with a concerned look on his face. 

"Did you just say…?" he stopped short.

I nodded. 

"That I love you, too? I did. I can say it a little louder if you didn't hear me." I smiled.

He chuckled. 

"That's not necessary. I..just had to be sure I heard you correctly." he sighed. 

I smiled, and curled up next to him. I laid my head in his lap, and sighed. 

"You know, I've spent countless hours trying to figure out if I was actually in love with you." he smiled. 

"As opposed to being in fake love with me?" I laughed. 

"No. As opposed to not actually knowing what love feels like. I thought I loved Dahlia, and Iris, but it didn't feel like anything compared to what I feel for you." he replied. 

My heart fluttered wildly in my chest. The happiness I felt produced a warm feeling through my body. 

"I knew I was in love with you the day you came to my office to see the knife. When we showed you your brother's image on the computer the look on your face was just...awful. It broke my heart to see such betrayal, and absolute pain on your face. I wanted to tell you then, but it didn't seem right." he chuckled. 

I couldn't help but smile. 

"Hey, your brother is a psychopath, but on the plus side, I love you." I laughed. 

He shifted himself into a laying down position, and pulled me close to him. 

"You are the most important person in my life, Annika Peters. I never want to lose you." he said in a near whisper. 

"What about Maya?" I questioned, as I laid my head on his chest. 

I could hear his heartbeat through his shirt. It was steady, and relaxing. I lightly kissed his jawline, and his heart sped up a few beats. 

"Maya is Maya. She's my best friend, and a pain in the ass, but she'll always be just Maya. Nobody will ever compare to you. Ever. I love you, and I want you for as long as I can have you." he replied, looking over at me. 

I smiled as wide as I could, and laid my head on his shoulder. He figured with the buttons on his shirt, and after he unbuttoned the last one, he twisted around to remove it. He folded it up, and laid it on the floor next to my bed. He laid back down, and smiled at me. 

"What are you staring at?" he asked, confidently. 

"I'm sure you can figure that out." I stared, unblinking at his chiseled torso. 

He laughed from the pits of his stomach. His abdomen rippled with each bout of laughter. 

"Sorry. I just like to be comfortable when I sleep." he said, pulling me back to him. 

I returned my head to his chest, and breathed in. His cologne lingered on his pecks. His skin was warm, and inviting. He ran his hand through my hair, and sighed. My eyes felt heavy, and I fought to keep them open. 

"Get some sleep, sweet girl." he whispered. 

He wrapped his arms around me, and I was swallowed in the warmth of his body. I nuzzled my head near his neck, and he laid his head on top of mine. A small smile crept across my lips as I drifted to sleep. Phoenix gently kissed the top of my head, and the smile stayed glued to my lips until I saw nothing but darkness. 


	13. Brokenhearted Turnabout

I trudged sleepily down the stairs, eyes half awake, and dragging my feet until I hit the bottom most stairs. I yawned loudly, and stretched out my arms. 

"Good morning, beautiful." an angelic voice rang from the kitchen. 

My eyes snapped fully awake, and my heart jumped into my throat. I entered the sunlight kitchen, and there he was. Hair perfectly spiky, and eyes beautifully shining. I rushed into Phoenix's arms, and then stretched up onto my tiptoes, and pressed my lips against his. He took a sharp breath in, and closed his eyes. Maya cleared her throat. 

"I'm trying to eat." she sighed, cutting a pancake in half, and angrily shoving it in her mouth. 

I plopped down in a chair next to Phoenix, and he smiled at me. 

"Samm made pancakes if you're hungry." he said, cutting into the stack on his plate. 

"So," I started, rising from my chair, and grabbing a plate out of the cabinet, "what's on the agenda for you two today?" I asked, plopping back down and taking two pancakes off of the stack on the counter. Phoenix looked away from me, and Maya's eyes searched the floor. 

"Bad news, hm?" I questioned, taking a bite of pancake. 

They were fluffy, and light. I poured maple syrup over them, and cut them in half. 

"I..um...I have to meet with Iris today." He took longer than normal to get his words out. 

I stopped mid chew, and looked over at him. He was avoiding my gaze. Maya remained quiet. His hands were shaking, and I put one of mine over his. He jumped, and kept his eyes away from me. 

"Hey. It'll be okay." I whispered, as I laid my head on his. 

The shaking in his hands calmed down, and he picked his fork back up. He swallowed the last bite of pancake on his plate, and sat in silence. 

"Are you going too, Maya?" I questioned, looking over her. 

She nodded, and looked up at me. There was fear behind her eyes. She looked back at the floor, and stayed equally silent. 

"What if I came with-" I started, but was interrupted. 

"NO!" Phoenix yelled with force. 

It frightened both Maya and I, and I took a step back. 

"No, I'm sorry, sweetie. I can't risk that." he responded, sadly. 

I turned my head in confusion. 

"Iris isn't right, Annie. Her guardian relayed some information. She doesn't know we aren't in a relationship anymore. She wasn't in a right state of mind when the breakup occurred." he stated. 

My head started spinning, and I sat down in an empty chair. 

"So, what are you saying?" I swallowed hard. 

Part of me knew the answer. 

"I guess I'm saying she thinks we're still in a relationship with each other." he sighed. 

My stomach lurched. 

"Is she right?" I asked, feeling numb. 

It took him several minutes to respond. Nausea bubbled in my stomach. I feared the pancakes were going to make a comeback. 

"No. I mean…no. No she can't be. I'm dating you now, Annie." he replied. 

"You didn't sound so sure." I replied, feeling panic rise in my chest. 

He seemed flustered. His face was pale, and he began to sweat. 

"Annie, please don't..don't think I'm still with her." his voice started shaking. 

The panic hit my throat, and my body forced me to stand. 

"I...can't…" I choked out, and turned away from him. 

I walked out of the kitchen, and quickly ascended the stairs to my room. I heard feet following me, but heard no voices. My heartbeat was pounding loudly in my ears. I entered my room, and collapsed on my bed. My breath felt trapped in my lungs. 

A sleepy Gato lifted his head, and turned to look at me. He scanned me with his piercing eyes, and meowed at me. Knuckles rapped on my door, and he purred. 

"Annie?" Phoenix's shaky voice rang out. 

I stayed silent in hopes that he'd go away, but quite the opposite happened. He crossed the doorway, and sat next to me on my bed. I kept my eyes away from him. Gato chuffed angrily, and sprang from the bed. 

"Are you okay?" he questioned, in a near whisper. 

"I'm fine." I responded. 

My throat was on fire. It felt as though I had swallowed a wad of sandpaper. 

"It doesn't seem that way." he responded. 

"I said I'm fine." I replied, pulling my knees to my chest, and laying my head on them. 

He sighed, and grabbed one of my hands. I let it hang loosely in his hand. 

"Annie, please believe what I said, what I'm saying now. I'm not with Iris anymore. When I told you that I love you last night, I meant it. I do love you. I love you very much." he squeezed my hand. 

I wrapped my free hand around my knees. 

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked, looking at the floor. 

He sighed again. 

"I couldn't." he whispered. 

I laid my head back on my knees. 

"Of course you couldn't." I mumbled angrily. 

"I couldn't because it pertains to the case. I shouldn't be telling you now, but, I don't want to hide these things from you. You're my girlfriend. There should be no secrets between us." he laced his fingers through mine. 

I stayed silent, but tightened my grip on his hand. I heard him stifle a laugh. 

"You have to know by now how important you are to me, sweetheart. I don't want to lose you. Ever. I don't think my heart can take that." he said, sadly. 

I looked over at him, and his face was a mixture of pain, and worry. 

"You're not going to lose me, Phoenix. I just need to know you're not with her. I need to hear you don't have feelings for her anymore." I sighed. 

He turned, and put his hands on my shoulders. His deep blue eyes sparkled as he looked in my eyes. 

"I don't feel anything for her, Annie. I swear it to you. I am completely in love with you. You are the only girl I'm ever going to want." he declared. 

My heart started beating uncontrollably. I had never felt a love so deep. I felt my face flush, and I tried to hide a smile. 

"I love you, Annie." he said, his voice cracking. 

My heart skipped a beat. 

"I love you, too." I replied. 

I leaned over, and touched his lips with mine. He pulled away promptly, and touched my cheek with his hand. I leaned into it, and closed my eyes. 

"I could sit here with you all day." he whispered, as he leaned his head against mine. 

"So, stay with me." I whispered back. 

He laughed, and kissed my forehead gently. 

"I wish I could, honey." he smiled. 

I looked away from him, and pointed my gaze at the ground. He touched my chin with his fingers, and gently made me look at him. 

"I will be thinking about you the whole time." he responded. 

I smiled weakly. 

"Will you come back tonight?" I turned my head. 

A smile spread over his lips. 

"I will." he smiled. 

He stood, and offered me his hands. I placed mine in his, and he pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around his waist. 

"NICK!" Maya shrieked from the bottom of the stairs. 

I felt him fidget with the watch on his wrist, and then he gasped. 

"Shit, I'm going to be late." he pulled away from me. 

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me with him out of my room, and down the hallway. He released when we got to the stairs, and he went down two stairs at a time. 

"Maya, call a cab. We need to go now." he demanded. 

Maya rushed out of the kitchen with her phone in her hand. 

"Where exactly are they taking us?" she questioned with a snooty tone. 

Phoenix pulled his shoes on, and straightened his tie. 

"Hotti Clinic. That's H-O-T-T-I. Let them know it's urgent that we get a cab as soon as possible." he responded. 

Maya kept her eyes on her phone as she typed. 

"They'll be here in five minutes, Nick." she replied, shoving her phone in her pocket. 

"You're a lifesaver, kiddo." he smiled. 

He put his hands on my cheeks, and pulled me into him. His lips met mine, and he breathed in deeply. He moved his hands slowly down to my waist, and grazed my skin with his fingertips. He pulled away slowly, and kept his eyes closed. 

"I'll call you when everything is over, okay?" he looked partially dazed after we kissed. 

"Yeah, okay." I nodded.

He started to walk for the front door, and I reached out, and grabbed his hand. He stopped, and looked back at me. 

"Be safe, okay?" I begged. 

His face lit up, and he smiled. 

"I promise I will." he responded. 

I let his hand go free, and it swung back to his side. Maya grabbed me in a bone crushing hug that almost knocked me off of my feet. 

"Keep him safe, Maya." I whispered. 

She pulled away, and nodded. Her eyes were sincere. I knew he would be okay as long as she was around. A horn blared from out on the street. Phoenix turned around to look at me. 

"I love you." he said, with a smile on his lips. 

I smiled back. 

"I love you, too. Go save the world." I replied. 

Maya lit up, and looked at both of us with wide eyes. 

"Nick, y-you said, a-and then she said-" Maya studdered. 

He laughed. 

"Yes, we did. Now let's go. We're going to be late." and with a click of the door they were gone. 

My phone chimed from my pocket, and I retrieved it. Gabi's name was lit up on my phone. I slid the green phone to answer. 

"Hey, Gabs." I sighed. 

"Good. You're up. You okay?" she responded. 

"Yeah," I lied, "what's up?" I finished. 

"You don't sound fine. What is it?" she questioned, sounding panicked. 

"It's nothing, Gabs. I'm just tired." I attempted to cover up the stress in my voice. 

"I'm sorry we weren't home when you woke up. My Father, and sisters are in town shopping for their prom." she sighed. 

"There's no way your sisters are prom age." I said in disbelief. 

She laughed. 

"Tell me about it. My Father was freaking out. He said they're making him go prematurely gray." she giggled. 

I smiled. 

"Anyways, we're on our way home. Are Phoenix, and Maya still there?" she asked. 

Samm mumbled something in the background, and she answered him. 

"No, they just left." I answered. 

"Is he working Teddy's case?" she wondered. 

A knot formed in my stomach. In the midst of falling in love with Phoenix, I had completely forgotten about my psychotic, murderous older brother. 

"No. A different one." I choked out. 

It was momentarily hard to breathe. 

"Okay. Well, we'll talk more when we get home. See you soon." the call ended. 

My phone buzzed against my palm as I was sliding it back into my pocket. Phoenix's name was on my screen. A tiny envelope symbol was blinking next to it, and I tapped it. A message appeared on screen. 

We're safe at the clinic. I hope we're okay. I love you. Please don't think otherwise. I'll call you later. Xoxo-P. 

My heart sank. He was there. In a few minutes he'd be face to face with her, and I would just be a thought. 

We're okay. I love you, too. 

I pushed send, and the message was off. I slid my phone in the pocket of my pajama pants, and slunk back on the couch. My heartbeat was echoing in my ears so badly that it made my head pound. I hated the thought of being jealous that he was with Iris, but it was difficult to feel any different. It was ripping, and clawing at my chest like an angry tiger. 

The garage door lifted noisily, and I sat up. Moments later, Gabi walked through the door with shopping bags in tow. 

"Hey!" she greeted me in a singsong voice. 

"Hey." I mumbled. 

She looked down at me, and her sunny disposition changed to a concerned one. 

"What happened, what's wrong?" she asked, flopping down on the couch next to me. 

Samm appeared in the door frame, and looked down at us. 

"Has that scumbag lawyer hurt you? My dad always said never to trust a lawyer, and-" I put my hand up. 

He looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Everything is fine. I'm just really tired." I replied. 

Gabi kept her eyes on me. Suspicion danced in her eyes. 

"I'm going to go lay down for a bit. If you need me, you know where to find me." I stood, and headed for the stairs. 

I heard little cat paws follow closely behind me as I climbed the stairs to my room. I turned and shut the door as soon as I entered, and flopped onto my bed. Gato leapt up next to me, and forcefully shoved his head into my hands. I scratched under his chin, and he purred happily. The dull ache in my head returned in full force, and I closed my eyes against my pillow. 

A little piece of me hoped, and prayed that my phone would buzz with the news that Phoenix was away from...her. My stomach knotted at the thought of the two of them together. I breathed deeply, and only hoped he'd soon be back with me again. 


	14. A Mysterious Turnabout

Something cold, and wet pressed against the side of my face, and woke me from my slumber. My eyes slowly opened, and a blurry orange, and white blob stood in my direct line of vision. It meowed happily, and batted at a loose string of my hair. The ache in my head had disappeared, but all of my muscles were rigid, and sore. I groaned as I sat up in bed. 

My phone chimed from the floor, and I reached down to grab it. My heart stopped as soon as I checked my notifications. Fourteen missed calls all from Phoenix. Twenty texts also from Phoenix. 

I'm done for today. I have to stop at the office for a few hours, and then I'll be on my way to you. 

I can't wait to see you. You don't know how unbelievably bad I need you. 

You're not answering me, are you okay? 

Annie? Hello? 

Can you answer me please? I need to know you're okay? 

Annie, if you don't answer me I'm having Gumshoe investigate. 

The more I scrolled, the more panicked his texts became. I decided to quell his concern, and pushed the green phone next to his name. It rang once, and he answered. 

"Where the hell have you been?" his voice was shaking, and riddled with concern. 

I yawned. 

"I fell asleep. I'm so sorry for not answering you." I replied, sympathetically. 

He sighed, and attempted to hide a sniff. 

"Hey. It's okay. I'm safe." I consoled him. 

"You have no idea how scared I was. I can't lose you, Annie. I can't." he finished. 

He made a sound similar to a sob, and took an extremely long deep breath. 

"How do I know it's actually you?" he murmured silently. 

I stifled a laugh. 

"You caught me. It's not actually me. You should be a detective." I replied sarcastically. 

"You're hilarious." he replied with irritation behind his voice. 

"You're adorable." I attempted to suck up to him. 

He laughed. The knot that had taken up residence in my stomach loosened. 

"I'm glad you're safe, honey." he replied. 

"Of course I am. I had my guard cat keeping an eye out for me. He's got teeth, and claws, so, you know, I'm good." I responded, patting Gato on the head. 

This made him laugh harder. My heart welled at the sound. 

"Well, thank him for me." he said. 

It was easy to tell that he was smiling. His voice sounded lighter, and more upbeat. 

"How did your meeting go?" I asked, feeling the knot tighten. 

He was silent for several minutes, and my heart sped up. 

"That's a conversation we can have later. For now, I just want to focus on you." he said seriously. 

My heart fluttered. 

"Are you coming back tonight?" I questioned, hoping I already knew the answer. 

"Yes. I have to file some paperwork, meet with Edgeworth, and Gumshoe, and then I should be on the way to you." he responded. 

The knot in my stomach loosened again. 

"Tell Miles I say hello." I smiled. 

"What, no love for Gumshoe?" he laughed. 

I rolled my eyes, and was glad he couldn't see me. 

"Of course. Tell that big goofball I say hello too. Is Maya coming with you tonight?" I giggled. 

He mumbled something I couldn't hear, and then I heard insanely loud shrieking. 

"I'll take that as a yes." I said. 

"That's a pretty good assumption. I'm going to get a jump on this paperwork so I can get to you faster. I'll see you later, sweetheart." he replied. 

"Phoenix?" I whispered, breathlessly. 

"What is it, Annie?" he asked. 

"I love you." I sighed. 

"I love you, too, Annie. More than you'll ever know." he said. 

We disconnected the call, and I couldn't help but smile. The dull ache in my head had long since gone, and I felt lighter. I set my phone down on my nightstand, and walked to my closet to change my clothes. After selecting my outfit, I slipped out of my pajamas, and into the grey buttoned down shirt, and jeans from my closet. My phone chimed, and I walked over to grab it. 

When I looked at the screen I was half expecting it to be a message from Phoenix, but my stomach hit the floor. It was an unknown sender, and one solitary sentence that made my blood run cold. 

Stay away from my Feeny, bitch. 

My hands started shaking, and my stomach double knotted. My phone chimed again. 

Consider this your first, and only warning. 

A knock at my door snapped me out of my daze, and I shook my head. 

"Yeah?" I answered, my voice shaking. 

"It's Samm. Can I come in?" his voice sounded muffled on the other side of the door. 

"Of course." I answered. 

The door swung open, and he shut it behind him. 

"You okay? Gabs, and I were worried. I just wanted to check on you." he replied, taking a seat next to me. 

I stayed silent, and kept my eyes on the floor. 

"Annie?" he nudged my shoulder. 

I blinked, and looked over at him. 

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I lied. 

My phone chimed from next to me, and I jumped. I reached over, and grabbed it. The screen lit up with another message. 

Tell no one about these texts. You'll regret it.

"Annie, who is that?" he asked, keeping his eyes on me. 

I didn't speak. I felt his gaze burning into me like a wildfire. 

"Annie, who the hell is that?" he asked more forcefully. 

I shrugged, and felt my hands shake more violently. He snatched my phone out of my hands. 

"Well we're about to find out." he replied. 

He opened the message, and started typing furiously. His eyes were blazing with anger. My phone chimed once again. He stopped typing. 

Keep your mouth shut, Annika. I mean it. 

His eyes flew over the words on my screen. His face turned a light shade of crimson, and he set my phone down. 

"Gabriella, get up here please." he shouted. 

The sound of her footsteps were hurried as she walked up the stairs. She opened the door to my room, and stood next to Samm. 

"What's going on?" she questioned, full of concern. 

"Take a look at this." Samm handed her my phone. 

She eyeballed me, and then Samm, and grasped the phone in her hand. Her eyes scanned the screen, and she turned pale. 

"What is this? WHO is this?" she asked, in a near whisper. 

Samm looked over at her, and then at me. 

"I don't know. I was talking to Phoenix, and then started getting these weird messages." I replied. 

"What if it's Teddy? Oh, my God, Annie. I'm calling Detective Gumtree." Gabi said, hurriedly. 

I shook my head. 

"It's Gumshoe, and don't. Maybe if I don't pay them any attention they'll stop." I said. 

"Annie, these are threats. The police need to know about this." Gabi responded in a panicked tone. 

"Your brother attempted to end your life once. Maybe these threats aren't empty." Samm said, shakily. 

"Thank you for reminding me, Samm. I'm not worried. The police have Teddy in custody. There's no way this is him!" I shot back to both of them. 

The only sound in the room was that of Gabi chewing on her thumb nail. Samm was pacing nervously, back and forth, and I pulled my knees up to my chest so that the uncertainty bubbling in my stomach wouldn't spill out.

"Mr. Wright needs to know about this, Annie. He's your boyfriend." Gabi said, breaking the silence. 

"He's already stressed enough with the case he's working. I can't worry him more." I answered. 

She groaned, and slunk to the floor. 

"I'll call Detective Gumshoe, and send him the texts I've been getting. Maybe he can trace where they're coming from, and find who's doing this. Okay?" I responded. 

They both nodded. I grabbed my phone from next to me, and dialed in the police precinct's number. A woman answered. 

"Police Precinct. How may I help you?" her voice droned. 

"Oh, um, hello. This is Annika Peters. I'm looking to speak with Detective Gumshoe, please." I responded. 

There was a buzzing on the other end of the phone, and the woman spoke again. 

"Please hold." she responded. 

There was no happy sounding hold music. Just the sound of buzzing, and silence. I felt Samm, and Gabi's eyes bearing into me. 

"This is Detective Gumshoe." his voice answered. 

"Hey, Gumshoe. It's Annika Peters. I'm not sure if you remember me, but-" 

"Oh, I remember you. You're Harry Butz's girlfriend." he shot back.

"Wha- who? No, Gumshoe I'm Phoenix Wright's girlfriend. You know, the girl in the band? Look, I'm getting some really odd texts, and I was wondering if you could trace where they're coming from." I replied. 

"Of course, pal. I'm going to need to take a look at your phone. Can you come down to the precinct?" he said. 

Gabi nodded, and then whispered that her, and Samm would be coming along. 

"Um, sure. Is now a good time?" I said. 

"Of course, pal. I'll meet you at the front desk." he finished, and the call was disconnected. 

My phone chimed from my bed. Samm snatched it up. 

"If the cops get involved you'll regret it." he read. 

"This bitch is asking for it." Gabi exclaimed. 

She snatched the phone out of Samm's hands. He quickly retrieved it, and threw it back at me. 

"If we respond it's only going to make matters worse. Let's get down to the precinct, and have this Gum-whatever sort it out." he responded.

The three of us stood, and walked down the stairs. It took us a little more than two minutes to climb into the SUV, and start driving to meet Gumshoe. It was silent inside the SUV. I waited with bated breath for my phone to chime from my pocket, but the sound never came. Gabi was chewing on her thumbnail from the passenger seat. 

Samm shot her daggers, and she slowly lowered her hand to her knee. Her eyes drifted towards the window, and watched the scenery pass in a colorful blur. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and concentrated on breathing. Twenty minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot of the precinct. I opened my door with a shaking hand, and stepped out onto the asphalt. 

Samm, and Gabi stepped out behind me, and Samm put his hand on my shoulder protectively. The three of us walked to the door, and pulled the handle open. 

"Hey, pal!" Gumshoe's unshaved, smiling face greeted us at the front desk. 

I waved, and he rushed over to us. 

"Detective, hello. I'm Sammuel Stone, and this is my girlfriend, Gabriella Viktor. We're best friends, and band mates with Annika." Samm explained.

Gumshoe extended an extra large hand, and shook with Samm. 

"Nice to meet you, pals. Detective Dick Gumshoe." he beamed. 

Gabi choked back a laugh, and tried to pass it off as a cough. Gumshoe shot a look at her. 

"Anyways, Annika. Let me take a look at those texts you called me about." he extended his hand in my direction. 

As I was retrieving my phone, a familiar voice rang out, and my stomach hit the floor. 

"Annie?" it called. 

I spun around, and saw him. White as a ghost, and face riddled with concern. Phoenix kept his eyes on me, but stayed still. 

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" he questioned. 

He dropped the stack of paper he had been holding on a nearby desk, and rushed over to me. 

"I...it's nothing. I've just been getting some really odd texts." I replied, shoving my hand in my pocket. 

He turned towards Gumshoe. 

"Is it okay if I take a look at them?" he asked Gumshoe. 

He shrugged, and kept his eyes on me. 

"If it's okay with Annika, then I don't see why not." he replied. 

I handed Phoenix my phone, and saw his eyes furiously scanning the messages. His facial expression changed between worry, fear, anger, and sadness multiple times, and then he stopped. He looked over at me, and his eyes were full of concern.

"Gumshoe, Miss Peters needs an officer at her house at all times." he replied, shakily. 

"What? Why? What's going on?" I felt panic rise in my chest. 

Phoenix kept his eyes on me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"You cannot go anywhere alone. Do you hear me? I'll...I'll stay with you. I'll protect you." he pulled me into him. 

His whole body was shaking, and he held me tight. Gabi took a step towards us. 

"Protect her from what, Mr. Wright?" she asked, quietly. 

He took in a breath so deep he didnt let it out for several seconds. He tightened his grip around me, and his muscles felt rigid. 

"How...how did she…?" he murmured to himself. 

She? Who was she? I looked up at him. He was looking, unblinking, at the floor, and mouthing something inaudible. 

"Phoenix?" I whispered. 

My voice came out a little louder than a whisper. He looked down at me, and sadness sparkled in his eyes. A tear formed in the corner of it, and he looked away. Gabi, Samm, and I kept our eyes on him as he released me. 

"Someone needs to tell us what the bloody hell is going on right now." Samm demanded, taking a step forward.

"Iris." he whispered, and my stomach hit the floor. 


	15. The Disappearing Turnabout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! So, in this chapter you're going to shift POV from Annie to Gabi. This happens right after the dashes, and you'll see Gabi's name! Happy reading!

The sun rose earlier than normal the next day. 6:05 AM to be exact. I turned, and looked at Phoenix, whose eyes were glued to the wall. He looked exhausted. Dark bags were under his eyes, and he had a vacant expression on his face. 

It almost looked as if he were made of stone. 

"Hey." I mumbled. 

It sounded as though I had swallowed a bucket of nails. My throat was dry, and felt cracked. He turned, and looked at me. Amid the tired expression, his eyes still managed to light up, and a slight smile grew across his lips. 

"How is it you look more, and more beautiful every morning?" he questioned, running a hand across my cheek. 

He bent his head down, and gently kissed my lips. 

"Did you get any sleep?" I croaked. 

He somehow managed to smile. 

"My crazy ex girlfriend is threatening to go after my current girlfriend, and you want to know if I slept. It's sweet that you're so worried." he replied, kissing the tip of my nose. 

I laid my head on his chest, and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, and leaned his head back on the couch. I felt myself sinking into the dark depths of sleep, and then his phone chimed from his pocket. It startled him, and he sat straight up. He retrieved his phone, and brought it to his ear. 

"Phoenix Wright." he said, sleepily. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Yes, Maya, I'll be in soon. Yes, she's safe. I promise. I'm calling a cab as soon as I hang up. Okay, bye." he groaned. 

He slid his phone back in his pocket, and stood from where he was sitting. 

"Do you have to go?" I wondered aloud. 

He sighed, and nodded. 

"Unfortunately, yes. As much as I'd like Maya to, she can't run the offices by herself." he sighed. 

He put his hands on the side of my face, and looked into my eyes. His dark blue eyes sparkled as bright as stars in the sky. 

"I promise I will be back as soon as I can. Gumshoe should be here any minute, and then I can breathe easier knowing you're safe." he smiled. 

My stomach knotted, and deep down I wished he could stay. I felt safe in his arms. Safer than I ever felt around anyone else. He excused himself, and went into the kitchen to call a cab, and I sat alone on the couch. Gato rubbed his body against my ankles, and I extended my arm, and ran my fingers through his fur. He sprang up on the couch, and pushed himself into my lap. 

His claws sank into my leg, and he laid his head on my knee. 

"So I've been replaced?" Phoenix laughed from the kitchen. 

"For now." I replied, rubbing Gato's head. 

He smiled, and plopped back down next to me on the couch. 

He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into him. Gato angrily meowed, and leapt off of the couch. 

"You'll be safe today, right?" Phoenix turned, and looked at me. 

"Of course. Samm, and Gabi should be getting up soon, and Gumshoe will be watching the house. Don't worry too much about me." I replied. 

He smiled my favorite smile, and laced his fingers through mine. 

"That's like asking me not to breathe." he said. 

I sat up, and looked at him. 

"You NEED to breathe. You don't have to worry about me." I smiled. 

He smiled back. 

"I may not need to worry about you, but I do. You have no idea what...she's capable of." he said, sadly. 

He stayed silent, and his face grew pale. His hands began to shake, and I placed mine on top of them. He jumped, and then looked over at me, and smiled sadly. A horn blared loudly from out the front door, and we looked in the direction it came from. 

"I guess that's for me." he said, with a half hearted smile.

He stood, and grabbed my hands. He pulled me to my feet, and collected me in his arms. 

"Please, please be safe. Don't go anywhere alone. Stay with Samm, and Gabi. Promise me." he begged. 

I wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head on his chest. 

"I promise." I whispered. 

He kissed the top of my head for longer than he usually did, and then placed his hands on the sides of my face. 

"I love you." he said, taking a long look in my eyes. 

I stretched up on my tiptoes, and touched his lips with mine. He took a deep, long breath in, and closed his eyes. 

"I love you, too." I said back to him. 

He rested his forehead against mine, and sighed. 

"I'll be back later." he said, and then spun around towards the door. 

He disappeared behind it, and I sat back down on the couch. The house was eerily quiet. Part of me wanted to go wake Samm, and Gabi, but they had been awake for as long as Phoenix and I had. My phone chimed from my pocket, and I pulled it out. I scanned the screen, and smiled at the sender's name. My Dad. 

Hey honey! I have some news for you. Can I stop by the house? 

I smiled. Maybe a visit from my Dad would make me feel less paranoid. 

Sure! I'm home. Let me know when you're here! 

I hit the send button, and eagerly waited for a reply. 

Great! Dying to see you! 

I excitedly ran to my room with an extra large spring in my step to get changed. Gato followed close on my heels, and sprang up on my bed. I pulled a yellow dress out of my closet, and pulled it over my head. I smoothed out the wrinkles, and pulled on some strappy, black heels to go with it. My phone chimed again. 

Hey Annie! I'm here! 

I ran down the stairs as quietly as I could, and ran to the front door. As soon as I pulled it open something seemed off. My stomach hit the ground, and I frantically scanned around for any sign of my Dad. 

"Dad?" I called out. 

"Not quite." a voice replied, and my breath caught in my throat. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Gabi

"Gato, shush." I called from under the comforter. 

His wailing meows echoed around the house, and I feared he'd wake Samm. I looked sleepily over at him, and he was snoring loudly into his pillow. Gato continued wailing, and I sighed. I stood, and pulled my robe over my white nightgown, and left the room on my tiptoes. Gato was planted right outside of the door, up on his hind legs, and scratching on the door frame. 

"Annie, the cat needs you." I called from the top of the stairs. 

There was no reply. I figured she had fallen asleep on the couch, so I descended the stairs, and went to wake the lump I spotted on the couch. 

"Annie, couldn't you hear me…?" I poked the lump, but it didn't move. 

Instead it crumpled in on itself, and I realized nobody was in it. I thought I had seen her fall asleep on the couch. Perhaps she had moved to her room after Mr. Wright left. I climbed back up the stairs, and down the hall to her room. I knocked on her closed door, but there was no answer.

"Annie? Hello?" I called, but again, no answer. 

I twisted the cold, brass doorknob to her room, and the door creaked open. I pushed the door open, and looked around her room. The bed was neatly made, and her pajamas were discarded in the corner of her room, a habit of her's I had hoped she'd one day break. 

"Annie?" I called, more urgently this time. 

No answer. Panic started rising in my chest. 

"ANNIE?" I yelled as loud as I could. 

A figure appeared in the doorway, and I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, thank goodness, I couldn't-" the figure stopped me. 

"Why are you yelling this early?" Samm's voice rang out. 

My heart dropped, and the panic rose again. 

"I...can't...find..Annie." I choked out. 

His eyes snapped open, and he stared at me. 

"What do you mean you CAN'T find Annie?" he asked. 

"I mean I can't find her. She's not in the house." I motioned around her room to show him that it was empty. 

He looked around her room, and then came and sat by me on her bed.

"Okay. Um, maybe...maybe she took Mr. Wright to his office." his voice started to sound panicked too. 

I hadn't thought about that. I stood, and rushed down the stairs. I pulled the door to the garage open, and spotted the SUV sitting in the spot it had been parked in last night. I ran outside, and checked the driver's seat. Nobody was in it. 

I yelled for Samm, and he came running down the stairs. 

"The SUV is still in the garage, and she's not in it." my voice was shaking, and my breath caught in my throat. 

"Okay, it's alright, Gabs. Just breathe." he wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed my back. 

"What if we call Mr. Wright? Maybe she rode to his office with him this morning." I thought out loud. 

"Do we have his phone number?" Samm asked. 

I broke out of his arms, and ran up the stairs two at a time. I entered Annie's room, and pulled a drawer in her nightstand open. There, buried amongst other junk, was a crumpled up, small piece of paper. I grabbed it, and smoothed it out. It looked like someone had written a phone number in pen. 

I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and dialed the number. It rang, and rang again, and once more, and then went to voicemail. 

"Hello, you've reached Phoenix Wright, Defense Attorney. I'm not able to take your call right now, and that's either really good, or really bad. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you when I can. Thanks." 

I took a breath before I spoke. 

"Mr. Wright, this is Gabi Viktor, Annie's best friend. I would really appreciate a call as soon as you can. The sooner, the better actually, like..um..as soon as you get this. Thank you." and I hung up. 

I looked over at Samm, and felt tears in my eyes. 

"What if something happened to her?" I whispered, feeling a tear run down my cheek. 

Samm sat down on Annie's bed next to me, and rubbed my back. 

"She probably went off somewhere, and forgot to let us know. It's okay, babe. We'll find her." 

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and wiped the loose tear away. I had a sudden thought that jolted me to my feet. 

"Gumshoe." I nearly yelled. 

"What are you on about?" he asked, looking up at me. 

"Gumshoe, the detective in the car outside. Maybe he saw Annie!" I shrieked, and ran to the stairs. 

Samm was close in tow behind me, and we bolted for the door. I skidded to a halt, and my eyes opened wide. The door was halfway open before Samm or I placed out hands on the handle. My stomach dropped, and I felt like vomiting. I opened the door, and spotted Gumshoe sitting in an old, beat up car. 

I pulled my robe closed, and stepped out onto the front porch. I shot my hand in the air, and waved it frantically at Gumshoe, but something was odd. He didn't turn, or move at all, but he stayed perfectly still in his seat. I took a few steps towards his car, and there was still no sign of him moving. 

"Gabriella…" Samm called from the doorway. 

"Shh." I shot back, turning around and inching towards the car. 

The closer I got, the more odd the scene became. Not only was Gumshoe not moving, but his big, burly figure was slumped over the steering wheel. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly opened. 

"SAMM!" I screamed. 

He took off from the front door, and sprinted in my direction. 

"What is it?" his eyes searched Gumshoe's car, and he turned pale. 

"Oh...my god. Is he...is he dead?" he asked. 

I pulled open the passenger side door, and heard faint breathing. There was something dark, and damp on the back of Gumshoe's head. 

"He's alive, but he needs help. I think he was hit with something, and knocked unconscious." my voice shook as I spoke. 

"I'll call an ambulance." Samm said, sounding panicked. 

He ran back to the house, and was back within minutes.

"We need to get to Mr. Wright." I murmured. 

Samm looked over at me. 

"And do what, Gabs? Barge into the courtroom, and tell him what's going on? The judge will hold us in bloody contempt." he snapped. 

I felt my eyes burn, and tears threatened to overflow. I looked back at him. 

"Annie is in trouble, Samm. He loves her. He can help us find her." I whimpered. 

He sighed, and pulled me close to him.

"Okay, babe. Okay. We'll go." he replied, defeated. 

He gently grabbed my hand, and brought me back to our house. I trudged up the stairs to our room, changed my clothes, and walked to the SUV where he was waiting in the driver's seat. Sirens blared as an ambulance raced down the street, and pulled up next to Gumshoe's car. My head pounded as I watched an EMT pull him out of his car, and another one assist with laying him on a stretcher. Samm laid his hand on my leg, and I placed a shaking hand on top of it. 

"She's in trouble, isn't she?" I asked with a shaking voice. 

He nodded. 

"Yeah, I think she is." he sighed. 

I felt tears burn my eyes. 

"We should have been up with her..we should have...we should have been down there. Maybe if-" I panicked. 

"Hey," he squeezed my leg, "we cannot lose our heads right now. We have to keep them on straight for Annie." he replied sternly. 

"Why is this not bothering you?" I shot back him. 

He turned to look at me. 

"What, because I'm not screaming, and crying, and panicking? Don't you think I want to do those things? Annie is my best friend too, Gabs. I'm worried sick. One of us has to stay sane for her sake though." he said. 

I brushed the tears off of my cheeks, and turned towards the window. 

"She's a strong girl, she's a fighter. She'll hold her own until we get to her." he brushed his fingers against my knee. 

My stomach turned at the thought of relaying the news to Mr. Wright. Surely he wouldn't take it well. The events he had so lovingly been protecting Annie from were coming true, and he had no idea. I just hoped in my heart of hearts that it wouldn't crush him. 


	16. The Missing Turnabout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still in Gabi's POV. Just a heads up 😀. Hope you're all enjoying the fic!

I kept my head on my knees, waiting. Waiting for him to show up, waiting to choke out the words that were sure to get stuck in my throat. Samm was seated in a chair next to me, and had placed one hand on my knee for comfort. It was silent except for the sound of his knee rubbing against the fabric of his jeans while he bounced his leg. He kept a hand on his chin, and his eyes on the door. 

He looked up at me every few minutes, and then his eyes wandered back to the door. I stuck my thumbnail in my mouth, and chewed it. Samm looked over at me, and shook his head. I lowered my hand to my knee, and placed my chin in it. My heart was pounding faster, and faster with each passing second. 

The door was pulled open violently, and a man in crimson rushed through the door. His back was turned to us, and he seemed rather irritated. 

"...don't know when he's going to learn to get his documents beforehand." he mumbled under his breath. 

He spun around, and spotted Samm and I. His grey eyes doubled in size, and he yelped in surprise. 

"Who the bloody hell are you, and what are you doing in Wright's office without him present?" he questioned. 

Samm stood, and extended his hand. 

"We're so sorry to have startled you. I'm Sammuel Stone, and this is my girlfriend, Gabriella Viktor. We're-"

"Friends of Miss Peters." he finished, keeping his eyes on us. 

"Um, yeah. We're...waiting on Mr. Wright." Samm replied, letting his hand fall back to his side. 

The mysterious man hung his head, and looked away from us. 

"Wright is unfortunately doing his civil duty for the majority of the day. Can I be of any assistance?" he said, looking between the both of us. 

I felt a lump in the back of my throat, and my eyes started to water. 

"Annie...is…" I whispered, and the mysterious man looked over at me. 

He walked over, and knelt down in front of me, keeping his eyes on mine. A tear made its way down my cheek. 

"You can tell me, Miss Viktor. I'm...suffice it to say... a friend of Wright's. If I can help I most certainly will." he said. 

I looked over at him with my eyes wide open, and took in a breath. 

"You're Mr. Edgeworth, aren't you?" I asked, fixing my eyes on him. 

He nodded, and smiled. Annie was right. He was incredibly handsome. I looked away from him, and back at the floor. I brushed away the tears that had escaped the corner of my eyes.

"We should have been downstairs with her...I...I should have heard something. I was just so tired." I choked out, fighting back tears. 

Mr. Edgeworth had a look of concern on his face while I spoke. I took in another breath, and felt my chest tighten. 

"He trusted us to keep her s-safe and...and...she…" as much as I wanted them to, the words wouldn't leave my lips. 

"Relax, Gabs. It's alright." Samm grabbed my hand, and rubbed it with his thumb. 

"No, it's not alright! None of this is alright! Annie is...is...missing." I struggled to get the words out. 

Mr. Edgeworth looked over at Samm, and then back at me. I buried my face in my arms, and focused on breathing. 

"Wright needs to be informed about this." Mr. Edgeworth said sternly. 

"No. It's going to distract him from his cases. We can't-" Samm started. 

The door swung open for a second time, and the sound of laughter rang through the office. 

"Did you see her face when the jury read the-" Maya stopped when she spotted us. 

Phoenix walked in behind her, beaming from ear to ear. My heart thudded painfully in my chest. 

"Samm? Gabi? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Maya dashed through the office, and stood next to me. 

Phoenix's smile faded when he looked around the room at us. His eyes landed on Mr. Edgeworth, and he faltered where he stood. 

"Edgeworth, what's going on?" his voice came out low, and panicked. 

Mr. Edgeworth stayed silent, and played with his thumbs. 

"No…" Maya whispered, looking down at me. 

Her hands shot to her mouth, and tears sprang to her eyes. 

"Someone needs to start talking. What the hell is going on?" Phoenix's voice sounded more urgent. 

Samm cleared his throat, and every set of eyes in the room shot to him. 

"There's….really no easy way to say this," Samm sighed, "um, there's been an incident, and...Annie is now...missing." his voice shook as he spoke. 

Phoenix was silent for several minutes. I looked over at him, and all of the color had drained from his face. His eyes were double the size they normally were, and his bottom lip was trembling. Maya looked over at him, and touched his arm with her hand. 

"Nick, say something." she muttered in his direction. 

"Wright.." Mr. Edgeworth said softly. 

Phoenix looked at him, but stayed silent. 

"Wright, we need to know you understand the severity of the situation. At present, Miss Peters is in a great deal of trouble." he finished. 

I looked over at him, and a tear rolled down his cheek. My heart panged painfully in my chest. 

"Where...is she?" he whispered. 

My stomach lurched, and a wave of guilt washed over me. 

"When we woke up this morning she was gone, but I swear all of the doors were locked, and Gumshoe was outside." I said, fighting the urge to vomit. 

Another tear made its way down his cheek. 

"So, Gumshoe messed up. That's not surprising at all." he snapped. 

"No, Mr. Wright, that's not what I'm saying." I pleaded. 

He looked over at me with anger burning in his deep blue eyes. 

"Then what are you saying, Gabi?" he snapped. 

The severity of his words made me jump, and I cowered in my chair. 

"Gumshoe was knocked unconscious this morning. He was transported to the hospital before we came to your office." I responded, fearful to anger Phoenix again. 

He looked over at Mr. Edgeworth, who shrugged, and looked between Samm, and I. 

"I think we need to cease this asinine finger pointing, and come up with a plan to locate Miss Peters. I'll attempt to find the hospital in which Gumshoe is located. Perhaps he can provide some insight on the situation." Mr. Edgeworth suggested. 

He pulled out his phone, and started dialing a number. He stood, and walked to the office in the back of the room, and closed the door. Phoenix stood near the windows, and seemed as if he was in a daze. I walked over to him.

"Mr. Wright?" I said quietly. 

He blinked once, and turned his head towards me. 

"Gabi, I...I'm so sorry I snapped at you I just...I-" I put my hand on his shoulder, and he stopped. 

"I know." I attempted to comfort him. 

He rubbed at his eyes, and sniffed. 

"She will be okay, right?" he wondered aloud. 

I nodded, and smiled heartily, but deep down I felt guilt roll through my stomach. 

"Of course. She's been through too much in her life to give up now." I reassured him. 

He stepped forward, and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. His whole body shook.

"This is all my fault." he whispered as he pulled away. 

He walked to a chair, and sat down with his head in his hands. Samm looked over at him with a curious look in his eye. 

"What do you mean it's all your fault?" Samm asked, keeping his eyes on Phoenix. 

He sighed. 

"Iris is very cunning, and manipulative." he told us. 

"So, what are you saying?" I questioned. 

He took a breath in, and looked up at us. 

"When Maya, and I got to the clinic we had to hand the receptionist our belongings. It took several minutes for Iris to be brought out from her room. I thought it was odd, but thought maybe she was being difficult." he put his head back down. 

My stomach turned, and a wave of nausea washed over me.

"She knows about Annie." I whispered. 

He looked over at me, and nodded. His eyes were empty, and full of tears. It was difficult to see him in this light. 

"I found Gumshoe!" Mr. Edgeworth yelled, while the office door swung open.

He rushed back over to us with a strip of paper in his hands. 

"He's at a hospital about thirty minutes from here if I make haste." he said, urgently. 

"Let me come with you." I blurted out. 

"Gabi…" Samm warned. 

"Please, Mr. Edgeworth. I need to know if he saw anything." I plead. 

He kept his eyes on me, pondering what to do. 

"Mr. Stone," he looked over at Samm, "do you approve of this?" he finished. 

Samm stood, and walked over to me. He placed his hands in mine, and sighed. 

"Do you really need to go?" he questioned, in a low voice.

I nodded, and blinked back tears. 

"I really do. I need to know if he saw anything, ANYTHING that will lead us to Annie's whereabouts." I replied. 

He sighed, and pulled me into his arms. I breathed in slowly, and anticipated his reply. He pulled away from me, but kept his hands on my shoulders. 

"Go, but be safe. I'll stay here with Mr. Wright, and Maya." he responded. 

I threw my arms around his shoulder, and squeezed him tightly. 

"I love you." I said. 

I let him go, and took a step back. He stepped towards me, and pressed his lips against mine. 

"I love you, too." he said. 

I walked over to Mr. Wright, and sat down next to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and hugged him tightly. 

"We'll find her." I said. 

He stayed silent, but nodded his head, and then let it hang. He made an odd noise. It sounded similar to a sob, and a cough. He then wiped a tear from his cheek. I rose, and joined Mr. Edgeworth by the door. 

"Wright, I'll reach out to you with any information I obtain." Mr. Edgeworth said, calmly. 

He motioned for me to follow him as we walked through the door, and to the parking lot. He opened the doors to a red, sporty car parked towards the front of the building. 

"Be ready for anything, Miss Viktor." he said, shifting the car into drive, and speeding into the road. 

"Right." I replied, buckling my seatbelt with a click. 

He weaved between cars quickly and ignored the angry screams of drivers we passed by. For a brief moment I was worried that he'd be pulled over for his high rate of speed. I grasped the sides of the seat with my fists, and held my breath. 

"Listen to me, Miss Viktor. When we get to the hospital you're not to speak until we get into Gumshoe's room. If anybody asks, you're an apprentice studying under me. Do I make myself clear?" he said, seriously. 

I nodded. 

"Very good." he said, directing his eyes back towards the road. 

"Mr. Edgeworth?" I looked over at him. 

"Hm?" he looked back at me. 

"Do you think Annie will be okay?" my stomach knotted. 

He sighed, and looked back towards the road. 

"You know her better than I. It's up to Miss Peters to keep herself as safe as possible." he replied. 

I felt my heart sink. 

"I was afraid you'd say something like that." I sighed. 

"Miss Peters doesn't seem like someone to just quit when things get tough. We can only hope she doesn't upset Iris. It would be most inconvenient if she were to offend her in any way." he responded. 

I sighed, and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. 

"That may be a problem." I said, looking out of the window. 

He slowed the car, and turned into the parking lot of a high end hospital. He pulled into a parking spot, and put the car into park.

"Are you certain that you're up for this?" he questioned.

"Let's do it." I responded confidently. 


	17. Turnabout Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone is following along, but I'll be posting chapters, just not as often. I went back to work, but I am still working on the story! Thank you to everyone who's glanced at it, or read all the way through so far.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth, sir." Detective Gumshoe's eyes boggled as we walked in his hospital room. 

Mr. Edgeworth looked pitifully down at Detective Gumshoe. 

"It pains me deeply to see you in such a state, Detective. How are you fairing?" he asked. 

Gumshoe's cheeks turned a light crimson red, and he smiled weakly. 

"I'm, um...fairing okay. My head hurts a little, and I'm tired. I've been told I was knocked unconscious." he furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at the floor. 

"So I've heard. This is-" Mr. Edgeworth started. 

"Hey, you were with Annika Peters the other day." Gumshoe finished. 

I took a step forward. 

"Yes, I'm Gabriella Viktor. I need to know if you saw anything out of the ordinary that morning." I said, urgently.

Concern flashed over his face, and he sat up straight in his bed. He looked over at Mr. Edgeworth, and then at me. 

"Did something... happen?" he swallowed. 

"We're unsure of Miss Peters' location at present." Mr. Edgeworth said.

"Oh no. No, no, no." Gumshoe whispered. 

"What's troubling you, Gumshoe?" Mr. Edgeworth looked in his direction. 

"I was supposed to be watching her house, keeping her safe." he looked up at Mr. Edgeworth. 

"We really cannot fault you for being knocked unconscious, now can we? It was out of your control." Mr. Edgeworth said. 

"I always mess up like this, don't I, Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe said, sadly. 

"Nobody is blaming you, Detective." I said, reassuringly. 

He smiled sadly. 

"I saw her that morning. She opened the door, and had a smile on her face. She looked around once, and that's all I remember, pal. Next thing I knew, I was waking up here. You sure she's not with someone? A family member, or her boyfriend maybe?" he sighed. 

I felt a lump form in my throat, and shook my head. 

"It's not like her to leave without telling us where she's going." I replied. 

"Considering Wright is in an emotional state in his office, and she's not present I think it's safe to say we can rule him out." Mr. Edgeworth responded.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more, pal. As soon as I'm back on my feet I'll help with the investigation." Gumshoe smiled. 

Mr. Edgeworth took a step back. 

"On that note, we should take our leave, and let you rest. If any more information comes in to fruition, please don't hesitate to phone me." he said. 

Gumshoe nodded, and laid his head on his pillow. Mr. Edgeworth motioned towards the door. 

"Thank you, Detective. Get well soon." I murmured before leaving his room. 

The door closed behind us, and my chest tightened. Tears burned my eyes, and my vision became blurry. I leaned against the wall for support. 

"Miss Viktor?" Mr. Edgeworth looked at me. 

"She's going to kill Annie, isn't she?" my voice cracked. 

He put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting fashion, and sighed. 

"We've got to stay positive. It does no good to be weepy. The good news is that Gumshoe saw Miss Peters before her abduction. However, the bad news is that Iris has acquired herself an accomplice." he looked off into the distance. 

"An accomplice?" I questioned. 

"Yes," he nodded, "we just need to figure out who it is, and why they're helping her." he looked back at me. 

His phone rang from inside his pocket, and in one swift motion he pulled it out. 

"Miles Edgeworth." he said, casually.

He paused for several minutes as the person on the other end of the phone spoke. 

"Yes, we met with him. He's in a decent state. He just has a mild concussion. The only thing he recollects is seeing Miss Peters looking for someone, and said that she seemed to be excited to see whoever it was she was looking for." he said. 

He paused again, and I heard the murmuring sound of someone speaking. 

"Wright, please calm yourself. She'll be found. We'll make sure of it." he responded, in a calm tone. 

He looked over at me, and then back off into the distance.

"There is something else, but I feel it would be better discussed when myself, and Miss Viktor have returned. We'll be there shortly." he ended the call, and sighed heavily. 

"He didn't take that well, did he?" I asked, already knowing the answer. 

He shook his head. 

"I'm afraid not. I haven't seen Wright this worked up in quite some time." he said, sadly. 

Sadness echoed in his eyes, and my stomach knotted. We walked to the parking lot in silence, and he kept his head hung. The drive back to Mr. Wright's office was just as silent. We walked through the office doors, and Samm collected me in his arms. I looked over his shoulder at Mr. Wright, whose eyes were on the floor. 

Samm released me, and Mr. Wright looked up at us. His eyes were rimmed with redness, and were empty.

"Are you okay?" Samm asked, taking my hands in his. 

"Yeah," I nodded, "as okay as I can be." I smiled halfheartedly. 

He pulled me into his arms, and held me tightly. 

"How's Mr. Wright?" I asked, quietly. 

He pulled away, and shrugged. 

"He's not said much. It's really hard to see him just sit there, and cry." he sighed. 

My stomach knotted again, and I looked over at Mr. Wright. Mr. Edgeworth had taken a seat next to him, and the two were talking in hushed tones. 

"Mr. Edgeworth said he hasn't seen him this worked up in a while." I said, looking back at Samm. 

"Do you think-" Samm started, and then stopped himself. 

"Do I think what?" I questioned

"Nah, no. I just had a thought." he shook his head. 

"What is it?" I asked, feeling my curiosity rise. 

He sighed knowing I wasn't going to give up easily.

"I was just thinking we should invite him to stay with us for a few nights. Just so he's not alone. I know if anything happened to you, I'd be a wreck." he responded, looking in my eyes. 

I smiled weakly, and grabbed his hands in mine. 

"That's a very nice thought." I said, leaning forward, and kissing his cheek. 

I nervously walked over to where Mr. Wright was sitting, afraid that my emotional state would make him worse. The murmuring from them stopped once they spotted me. 

"Gabi." Mr. Wright said in a low voice. 

"How are you holding up?" I questioned.

He sighed, and looked away from me. 

"I'm terrified for Annie. I just need to know she's safe. I love her so much." he said, his voice cracking. 

My heart ached at his words. 

"Why don't you and Maya stay with Samm, and I tonight? We should all be together instead of mulling this over separately." I said. 

He sniffed. 

"Maya is going home for a while. She's going to see if she can channel someone to help find Annie." his voice cracked again when he said her name. 

A tear rolled down his cheek, and he took a long deep breath. 

"You'll come with us, then?" I asked, curiously. 

He nodded, stood, and bid Edgeworth farewell He pulled a tear stained Maya in for a long hug. Promises to pass along information was made, and before I knew it we were exiting the office, and on the road back to the house. He was silent for the duration of the ride. The only sounds he made were soft sniffling, and taking deep breaths. I leaned my head back, and felt a tear fall from my eye. 

Samm placed his hand on my knee, and I laced my fingers through his. We pulled into the garage, and an eerie, shallow feeling passed through me. I felt myself shudder. 

"You okay?" Samm asked, looking over at me. 

I nodded, afraid that if I spoke he'd hear the lie in my voice. We made our way into the house, and my stomach knotted. Part of me hoped that Annie would be seated on the couch, goofy smile on her face, and all. My eyes darted around to the various pictures of her smiling, her laughing, and the three of us together. My heart wretched painfully. 

I collapsed on the couch, my chest was tight, and my head was pounding. Samm sat himself next to me, and Mr. Wright on the couch across from us. The rain had sped up, and was falling more heavily. It fell noisily on the roof, and splattered against the windows. I laid my head on Samm's shoulder, and listened to it fall. 

"What's that noise?" Samm asked, tilting his head. 

"Hmm? What noise?" I questioned, looking up at him. 

"I hear it too." Mr. Wright said, looking over at us. 

Samm stood, and quickly walked to the front door with a determined gait. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and yanked the door open. 

"I don't hear any-" I started.

"Shh." Samm put his hand up to silence me. 

There was a sound so faint, yet so familiar it made me gasp out loud. I knew exactly what it was as I had heard it every time Mr. Wright called. Samm dove down into the bushes, and disappeared for several seconds. His hand emerged scratched, and bloody, and was grasping something. He stepped out of the bushes, breathing heavily and joined us back on the porch. 

"Is that…" I whispered.

"Her phone." Mr. Wright finished. 

"We need to unlock it, and see if there's any information that will help us find her." I said, hurriedly.

Samm shot me a look. 

"We need to get this to the police station" he replied. 

"No," Mr. Wright said, "Gabi is right. We need to comb through it, and look for information." he finished. 

Samm rolled his eyes, and handed me Annie's phone. 

"Out of the three of us, you're most likely to know how to get into this damned thing." he said. 

I swiftly keyed in her passcode, but her phone denied what I had entered. 

"It's no good. She changed it." I replied. 

"Of fucking course she did." Samm replied, angrily. 

"Would it be okay if I tried?" Mr. Wright asked, with his hand extended. 

I nodded, and handed him the phone. It unlocked, and I looked up at him. His eyes were wide, and a tear slid down each side of his face. 

"How did you-" I started. 

"It's...nothing." he said, quietly. 

We silently went back inside, and gathered around the phone at the kitchen counter. She had texts from Samm, myself, and from Mr. Wright, but a certain one caught my eye. 

"Mr. Peters texted her that he was coming over with some news, but that's odd." I looked up at them. 

Samm squinted his eyes, and looked up at me. 

"What's odd about it?" he questioned. 

"He would never spring a surprise visit on Annie. He's horrible at keeping them a surprise." I responded. 

Samm hung his head in defeat, and ran his hands through his hair. He stood, and walked silently to the kitchen window. 

"So, what do we do now?" he asked, silently. 

I looked over at Mr. Wright, who had his head in his hands, and was looking at the counter. 

"Somebody needs to say something. She's going to die if we don't get to her." Samm's voice cracked. 

I flinched at his words. Mr. Wright looked over at Samm with tears shimmering in his dark eyes. 

"What do you want us to say, Samm?" I asked, feeling my throat tightening. 

"I dunno, Gabriella. Anything would be better than sitting here twiddling our damned thumbs while our best mate is missing. Do you not understand the severity of the situation, or do you just not care? " he snapped as he whirled around. 

My eyes started to water. 

"How could you accuse me of not caring? She's my best friend, and I-" 

Her phone started vibrating. Mr. Wright looked up, and Samm's eyes widened. My stomach knotted in anticipation, and I extended a shaking hand towards it. 

"What is it?" Samm asked, his voice shaking. 

"A text." I whispered. 

"Do we check it, Mr. Wright?" Samm asked, looking over at him. 

His face was pale, and he breathed deeply as he stared, unblinking at the phone. 

"We should. It could help us get to...her." he looked up at us. 

I slid him the phone, and he unlocked it with ease. His breath caught in his throat, and his hands began to shake. Annie's phone slipped from his grip, and fell to the counter with a crash.

"What does it say?" Samm questioned, rushing over with urgency. 

Mr. Wright didn't speak. Instead, he stayed silent as he retrieved the phone, and handed it back to me. I felt my eyes widen as I read, and reread the words on the screen. 

Tick tock, bitches. 


End file.
